occupational paradise
by sheshemarie
Summary: Catherine and Vartann start something that will change everything and take them on the longest journey.
1. A lift home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or CSI, if I did there would most certainly be more Catherine and Vartann clips.**

**Oh and many thanks to krytelmary for the title love you sis.**

Occupational paradise.

It was the end of shift and Catherine was already in an awful mood, she had had a crappy night (one word paperwork) and now she had just discovered her car wouldn't start.

She was getting thoroughly pissed off now and to make things worse when the mechanic had looked it over he explained that it would take at least 2 days until she could have it back.

"Great!" She huffed.

"What's wrong?"

Catherine spun around to find Lou Vartann stood staring at her.

"Oh nothing just the stupid car not work and now the mechanics saying I can't have it back till Monday."

"Oh right...well do you want a lift home?"

"Erm sure." She replied "Thanks."

With that said she picked up her things and headed towards Lou's car. As they got in Lou realised he didn't actually know where she lived but as he turned to ask her she had an amused look on her face.

"Would you like to know where I live Lou?" She said with a chuckle.

"It might help." He replied with his charming smile firmly in place.

As he waited for an answer she got lost in her mind, admiring how handsome and sexy he looked when he smiled like that.

_' Oh I just love it when he does that it makes me wanna jump him here and now, wait what am I thinking, don't go there Catherine , but he's so yummy'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Lou practically shouting.

"Earth to Catherine, hellooooooooo."

"What...oh right ...my address yeah its erm 1298 Newark street." She stammered, a little flustered from her earlier thoughts.

The drive to her house was relatively quiet except for the odd 'how's work' chit chat.

Catherine couldn't stop thinking about how hot Lou looked in his suit, but she had always thought that he wasn't interested in her. He always seemed distant, yeah he would talk to her but he seemed awkward so she never made a huge effort to get to know him.

Little did she know that at the same time he was thinking about when he had caught her after she had just left the showers at CSI headquarters, her skin all flushed and wet with just a little towel covering her most intimate areas, while rooting through her locker for some more clothes. She hadn't known anyone was there, after all it was way after the end of shift and everyone should have been at home by now, so he stood watching her for a while admiring her perfect body before he left (he didn't want her catching him ogling her, how awkward would that be_, "Erm sorry I was just checking you out, imagining what it would be like to make love to you and her you moan."_)

That night had had a staring role in many of his fantasies, not to mention his dreams when he was alone in bed. But it was more than just sex to Lou he wanted more, he wanted all of Catherine. He wanted to comfort her when she was sad, to laugh when she was happy, basically to spend the rest of his life with her but he didn't know what her feelings towards him were. She had always been pleasant to him but never overly friendly like she was with Nick and Warrick, so he assumed she wasn't that keen on him.

They arrived at Catherine's house about fifteen minutes after leaving the lab but it seemed like hours to both of them, the proximity of their bodies was driving them both crazy.

**You know you want to review.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. stay for breakfast?

**Disclaimer: in chapter one.**

Lou pulled onto Catherine's driveway and shut off the engine.

"How are you gunna get to work tonight?"

"Well, its my night off but tomorrow I guess I'll just take a cab."

"I can always pick you up and the drop you back off here when you finish?"

"That would be great. Thanks Lou."

They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Catherine tore her eyes away from him and looked towards her house.

"Erm…do you wanna come in for a drink? I mean my Mom is here and Lindsey will just be getting up."

Lou just sat looking at Cath he couldn't believe that she was actually inviting him into her house, not that he had any problem with it in fact quite the opposite.

He hadn't realised how long he had been sat staring at her until she spoke.

"It's ok you don't have to come in I understand." She whispered.

When he focused on her properly, not just admiring her features, she looked embarrassed and a little disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow…..bye." With that she started to leave the car.

"Cath, wait." He said as he reached for her arm, as soon as his skin made contact with hers it felt like a thousand volts were coursing up his arm from the point of contact. He felt her twitch slightly at the contact but then relax almost immediately before she turned to look at him.

"I would love to come in but are you sure." He paused before continuing "I mean don't you need to get to bed?"

She smiled warmly at him before replying.

"Not yet, I need to make Lindsey's breakfast first then get her round to her friends house, she's having some kind of girly day with Melissa and her Mom."

"Well in that case a drink would be great."

She turned back around and started to make her way to the house with Lou following behind. As she reached the door she fumbled in her bag for her door keys while Lou just stood admiring how nice her house looked and this was only the outside, he couldn't wait to see what it looked like indoors.

'_I bet its stylish and modern, just like Catherine.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by her cursing.

"Oh for fucks sake!"

"What's wrong?" He asked with a chuckle.

"The stupid lock on the door is jammed, its been like this for a while now but I just haven't got the time for a handyman." She huffed finally managing to throw open the door.

As soon as she stepped indoors she was greeted by her Mother who looked like she was getting ready to open the door herself.

"You know you should get that door fixed Catherine."

"I know Mom but please can I not have a lecture now, I've had a bad day." She replied but her Mom was no longer paying attention to her as she was now looking at the man standing behind her daughter who was watching the exchange.

"Catherine are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Lily asked turning back to her daughter.

"What?" Catherine asked forgetting that Lou was behind her. She turned and saw him smiling at her.

"Oh yeah right…erm this is Lou he gave me a lift home."

"Why, where's your car?"

"It's in the garage."

"Oh well, aren't you going to offer to get Lou a drink I'm sure I brought you up better than that." Lily replied with a smirk. She had noticed how Catherine and Lou looked at each other and knew that they both liked the other even if they didn't.

Catherine rolled her eyes while walking towards the kitchen with Lily and Lou hot on her heels.

Lou was right her house was stylish but not overly so, it was tasteful unlike some of the houses you find where people go overboard trying to keep up with the latest trend.

As Lou entered the kitchen Catherine had already put the coffee on to brew.

"Is coffee alright?" She asked turning around to face him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah its fine thanks."

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen awkwardly, he didn't know what to do after all he was in the woman of his dream's house watching her drift around the kitchen, when suddenly a little blonde whirlwind blew past him and straight up to Catherine.

"Mommy!" The little girl yelled jumping into her mothers arms.

"Hey baby." She said planting a kiss on her daughters cheek, nose and finally on her lips.

The little girl giggled and kissed her Mom back before turning and looking at Lou.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"err….."

"This is Lou Lindsey he's my friend." Catherine interrupted him, smiling that huge smile he loved.

"Friend?" She asked still suspicious "Do you mean boyfriend?" She continued turning back to Catherine.

Cath spluttered a little before composing herself and replying to Lindsey while flashing Lou an apologetic smile.

"No Lind's Hun he's just a friend and work colleague."

Finally Lily made her presence in the room known.

"Come on Lind's lets go get dressed before breakfast."

"Okay but can I wear my fairy dress Mom I want to show Lou?"

She spun around and shot Lou a huge smile which showed all of her teeth.

"I don't know baby, maybe later." Cath replied looking down at her daughter who had climbed out of her arms.

"Please, please, please he wants to see it don't you Lou?"

"Erm yeah sure why not." Lou said while looking at Cath to check it was okay, then smiling down at Lindsey who was now bouncing in front of her Mother begging.

"Fine, go with Nan and put it on but you need to take it off before we go to Melissa's." Catherine shouted after Lindsey who was now flying up the stairs.

Turning back around to face Cath, Lou saw she was chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. You don't have to do this you know, you've been at work all night too."

"No I want to, besides I'd love to get to know you better." He said the last part barely above a whisper.

Catherine just looked at him

'_What's that supposed to mean. does he like me or is it just a friend thing, but the way he said it sounded like it was more than friends, don't do this Cath don't get your hopes up just get to know him more before you let yourself get carried away.' _

The coffee machine beeped to indicate it was ready so she proceeded to make one for herself, Lou and Lily. Just after that Lindsey came rushing back into the room and started twirling around in front of Lou.

"Look Lou isn't it pretty."

"Yeah Lind's its really nice. Did your Mom buy it you?"

"Yeah she did, I was a good girl wasn't I Mommy?"

Catherine just nodded while watching in awe at how easy Lou and her daughter seemed to get along.

"Catherine I'm gunna get going I've got lunch with the girls today."

"Okay Mom I'll walk you out, I'll be right back Lou and Lindsey don't bother him too much okay."

"'Kay Mom." Lindsey said while still showing Lou the sparkly bits on her dress.

As they got to the front door Lily opened it before turning to her daughter

"He likes you, you know."

"What?"

"Lou he likes you and I mean as more than friends."

"Mom, no he doesn't he barely says two words to me."

"Well, why is he here then spending time with your daughter when he could be at home in bed?"

"Because I ambushed him outside."

"No it isn't, I can see it in he way he looks at you it's the same way you look at him."

That stumped Catherine not only had her daughter picked up on something, to ask if he was her boyfriend, but now her Mother had and not only had she noticed how she felt but she also seemed to think he felt something for her too.

'_Yay! he likes me.'_

Catherine's heart was jumping for joy at the thought that she stood a chance with him. "Look I know your nervous and you have Lindsey to think about but I can see how much he likes you so I say go for it but take it slow okay."

"Erm, okay Mom." Catherine didn't know what else to say.

Lily leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek before leaving.

Still a bit stunned from her Mothers revelation Catherine slowly made her way back into the kitchen where Lindsey was now sat on Lou's lap telling him animatedly about her fairy dolls. She just stood and leaned on the doorframe for a while watching Lou at ease with her daughter before he had the feeling he was being watched.

He looked up to see Cath with a faraway look on her face and a smirk gracing her lips.

She took a chance and asked him to stay for breakfast along with Lindsey's screaming and pleading he laughed and agreed that he would love to have breakfast with two beautiful girls.

'_Did he just say TWO beautiful girls?'_

He looked up at her after he had said it and smiled.

'_Oh my! I think my heart might jump out of my chest.'_

After a bit of debating with Lindsey about breakfast they finally settled on pancakes with strawberries. While Catherine busied herself with breakfast Lindsey ran off to play in her room and Lou just sat and watched Cath while she worked her way around the kitchen.

Breakfast passed by fairly quickly the only conversation being Lindsey telling them about her friends party that she went to the day before. As soon as they were all finished Catherine ordered Lindsey upstairs to change out of her dress and to get ready to go to her friends house. While Lindsey was getting changed she started to clear the dishes off the table and moved towards the kitchen before Lou caught her arm and told her he would take care of that, she had done enough and to go and sit down. She sat on one of the stools in the kitchen watching Lou put the dishes in the dishwasher until Lindsey came running back in the room declaring that she was ready to go.

"Okay sweet pea lets go…..erm Lou I'll only be a minute if you want to wait that is?"

"Sure I'll be here when you get back." He turned and smiled at her before continuing the task at hand. The drive to Melissa's house was quite and Catherine was back in no time to see Lou sat on her sofa waiting for her.

"Hey." He said as he looked up and smiled.

"Hey yourself, you know you could of gotten yourself a drink."

"I'm okay. I thought maybe you wanted to go to bed?"

Catherine looked at him stunned.

Noticing her expression he thought over his words before realising what it insinuated.

"I…I..I didn't mean …. I just meant that you must be tired after working all night."

It wasn't as if he didn't want to take Catherine to bed, oh did he want that but he didn't want her to think that's all he wanted.

"Erm yeah I suppose I should get some sleep while Lindsey's out."

After this being said Lou stood up and walked towards the front door, just as he was about to leave he remembered what she had said earlier about the lock on the door sticking.

He took a chance.

"Do you want me to come by later and fix that lock for you?"

"Oh Lou, you don't have to do that…"

"No I don't mind honestly….just give me a call when your up and I'll come over with my tools. I don't have anything planned so I'm free all day."

"If your sure."

"Totally."

"Well thanks I'll ring you later then I suppose."

They said their goodbyes then Lou got in his car and drove home. It took a while for either to fall asleep considering the fact that Catherine had learnt from her mother nonetheless that Lou liked her and Lou because he had finally made a decision to tell Catherine how he felt.

**Reviews are appreciated and I will try to reply to every one I get.**

**More coming as soon as I've wrote it.**


	3. my hero

**Disclaimer: all in chapter 1**

**And on with the next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

She didn't phone that day for the lock to be fixed so Lou assumed she had changed her mind and just went about his business as usual. He knew he wouldn't see her at work that night which made him slightly upset knowing that it would be at least one more night without her. When he arrived home after his shift he once again tried to fall asleep and once again found it extremely difficult.

After hours of trying to get to sleep Lou finally managed to get some shut eye but once again Catherine had a starring role.

It started with the time he caught her in the locker room (as did almost all of his dreams since then) but instead of just watching he approached her from behind grabbed her waist spun her and pushed her up against the lockers while claiming her mouth with his own. He started kissing her slowly before running his tongue over her bottom lip in an attempt to get her to open them. After a second she did and he gladly slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, gently massaging hers with his own before exploring all of it. She whimpered in response to his actions which only spurred him on and he let his hands start exploring the perfect curves of her body, just as he was about to reach under the towel wrapped around her he was brought from his dreams by a shrill ringing sound.

"Go away." He grunted before checking the caller I.D.

He cheered up instantly seeing that it was Catherine, he didn't mind being woken from such wonderful dreams by the woman in question.

'_She must be ready for me to fix that lock now.'_

He shook his head to try and clear the fog left from his sleep.

"Hello."

'_Wow my voice sounds crappy!'_

He coughed to try and clear his voice and again said 'hello'

"Hi…..did I wake you?"

'_Yeah but its fine at least I get to see the real thing now, I just wish we could do what we were doing in my dreams.'_

"Yeah but its okay I was about to get up anyway."

'_Liar, you wanted to stay asleep and finish that wonderful dream.'_

"You sure I can call back later." She sounded nervous for some reason Lou couldn't put his finger on.

'_What has she got to be nervous about? Its me that should be nervous I'm the one having sex dreams.' _

"No…..no don't worry I'm getting up now I'll be over in about an hour okay."

"Yeah sure and thanks Lou. See you soon." With that she was gone.

Lou got up and started getting ready to take a much needed cold shower. After ten minutes in the shower he got out, got dressed making sure he looked smart but casual. On his way out the door he grabbed his tool kit and made his way over to Catherine's.

At the same time that this was all happening Catherine was fretting over what she looked like, she had spent the best part of an hour showering and choosing an outfit for the day. She had finally settled on her black skinny jeans and a long white tank top. Now she was checking her hair and make up again in the hallway mirror when the doorbell rang and almost made her jump out of her skin.

'_Oh god! I really need to calm down, he's only come over to fix the lock get a grip on yourself woman.'_

After a couple of deep breaths she finally opened the door to find Lou standing there in a pair of faded jeans and a black jumper.

'_Oh god, I thought he looked sexy in his suit but gosh that is nothing compared to now.'_

Lou couldn't believe the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door, it quite literally took his breath away, she looked so casual but still so sexy. Little did he know how long she had spent getting ready. It took him a moment to realise that he was staring at her, when he dragged himself back from his thoughts he saw her smiling back at him.

"Hi I'm glad you came."

"Me too, so shall I start?" He asked feeling a little embarrassed that she had caught him staring.

"If you want…..I'll make us some drinks while you get started then."

"Sure." He said as she turned and walked away towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed as she moved.

'_Oh my god! Those hips, what I wouldn't give to have seen her back in her dancing days, I bet she was smoking up on stage with all the blokes drooling.'_

After a couple of minutes just thinking about her back in her previous job he finally brought himself back to reality and started work on the lock, assessing what was actually wrong before setting about fixing it.

After what seemed like hours (but was only really half an hour) Lou had fixed the lock, it was pretty simple really. All the while Catherine had stood close by and watched him work, she loved how nimble his fingers were and couldn't stop herself imagining what it would be like to have those fingers inside of her among other things.

'_Damn, look at how he works, so good, and look at his ass inside those nice tight jeans yum. No, no, no Catherine stop these thoughts now you will only get hurt if he doesn't feel the same.'_

She was brought back from her little fantasy by someone gently touching her arm, she jumped slightly at the touch but relaxed immediately when she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I called your name but you must have been somewhere pretty good inside your head."

"Hmm, yeah I was but its okay, are you done?"

'_If only you knew where I was.'_

"Yeah I am it should work fine now." He answered while demonstrating that it did indeed work.

"Thanks." She hesitated.

'_Ask him to stay, go on ask him you bloody wimp what's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah he could say no, but at least I'll know where I stand.'_

She took a deep breath and blurted out "Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be great, thanks." He smiled while replying.

Lou took his tool kit back out to the car before returning into the house. Upon entering Catherine was nowhere to be seen, he assumed she had gone into the kitchen, which was where he found her bent over with her head in the fridge.

'_Is she trying to kill me?, oh yeah she doesn't know you like her so probably not but damn look how those jeans hug her ass it looks as if they were painted on.'_

He didn't know she had known he was there until she asked sounding kinda embarrassed. "Is leftover pasta okay?" As an afterthought and more to herself than Lou she added "I really need to go grocery shopping."

"Yeah that's fine." he replied chuckling.

"I'm sorry but its really all I've got at the moment." She said glancing up at him.

"I said its fine Cath, do you want me to help with anything?"

"Yeah if you want, you can set the table."

"Sure, just point me in the direction of the plates and stuff."

As she was pulling out the bowl of pasta she pointed towards the cupboards and drawers were everything he needed was kept. After setting the table they both sat down to eat when Lou suddenly realised that Lindsey was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lindsey today?" He asked

"Oh she's at my sisters, she came to pick her up just before you arrived, why?" She replied glancing up to look him in the eyes.

"I thought she might have been joining us." He stated

"No, Nancy's looking after her tonight while I'm at work." She had to look back down before she got lost in his grey/blue orbs.

"Speaking of work do you still want a lift?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind." She replied with out taking her eyes off her pasta.

"Of course I don't, I just need to get changed before we go." He said while trying to look at her face, wondering why she suddenly wouldn't look at him.

"Oh, well we can stop at yours on the way if you want." Again no eye contact just a glance somewhere over his shoulder.

"No need I've got my clothes in the car already." He said with a wink when she finally looked at him.

'_Holy shit! Did he just wink at me? Oh my frickin god I think I might have just melted into a huge puddle.'_

The rest of dinner passed by with not much conversation, as they were both lost in their own thoughts of each other, but even with the silence they still felt comfortable. After dinner Catherine went upstairs to get ready for her shift while Lou got changed in the spare room, which she had pointed him in the direction of before heading to her own room just down the hall. He watched her enter her bedroom and close the door before he finally turned around and went into the spare room. He had just finished buttoning up his shirt when suddenly he heard a loud crash followed by a shriek coming from the vicinity of Catherine's bedroom. Without thinking he flew out of the spare room and straight through the door into Catherine's room without knocking. As soon as he ran in he saw a glass vase smashed on the bedroom floor but no Catherine. At first he panicked thinking she had been taken until he heard her whisper "Get rid of it please Lou."

Her voice was so quiet and childlike he almost didn't hear her. He spun around and found her cowering in the corner in just a purple lace bra and matching panties.

'_OH HOLY FUCK! Wow, wow, wow she looks hot, if only I could just pick her up, take her to the bed and….wait what am I thinking she's clearly upset and scared about something and your thinking of sex what is wrong with you man.'_

Dragging himself out of his thoughts he asked in a soothing voice trying to calm her down as she was visibly shaking "Get rid of what honey, what happened?"

'_Honey? Where the hell did that come from, oh yeah probably from the fact that you love her, LOVE! do I really love her?… yeah I think I do, okay now you've finally realised its love now is not the time, sort it out later man.'_

Without replying she just pointed across the room towards her closet with a panicked look on her face. That's when he saw it, a spider crawling up the door. He almost laughed out loud that such a thing would scare the great Catherine Willows, but he managed to keep it under control while he walked over and scooped the little beast into his hands. He walked straight into her en suite and flushed the monster down the toilet muttering sorry.

When he came back in the bedroom Catherine was still cowering in the corner so he slowly approached her holding his hands up to show he no longer had the spider before kneeling down and taking her shaking hands into his.

"Hey, it's okay now."

Slowly she looked up at him whispering "Is it gone?"

"Yeah Cath its gone, straight down the sewers. Its okay now baby."

"Oh thank god!"

She seemed to be coming back into herself, at least she was talking properly now but she was still shaking slightly. Lou gently pulled on her hands to bring her closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her in a soft embrace. Rubbing soothing circles on her back while muttering that everything was okay, she slowly calmed down before pulling away slightly but never leaving the warm comfort of his arms.

"Thanks Lou." She whispered.

"I bet you think I'm a wimp now." She laughed nervously.

"No, not at all I'm just a bit shocked that spiders scare you when you can handle death everyday."

"I don't really know why they bother me they always have."

As she glanced down she suddenly realised she was only in her underwear and started to blush furiously. She tried to pull out of Lou's arms but he wouldn't let her go so she glanced back up and saw him smiling at her.

"What?"

"I love that colour on you."

'_Oh god I've said it out loud, I hope I haven't ruined it all, please say I haven't ruined it.' _Lou's mind was starting to panic.

'_Did he really say he loves this colour on me?'_

She thought while self consciously glancing down at herself.

"Cath what I meant to say was …"

'_Here goes its now or never, okay deeps breaths and go.'_

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he rushed out

'_Holy shit please say something Cath, please say yes.'_

For a few minutes Lou just sat there watching Catherine's shocked expression as she slowly looked back up at his face. They sat just staring at each other for another two minutes before he felt like he would explode if she didn't say something soon.

"Cath please say something."

"I….I….are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Cath, why would I joke about this? I mean look at you your amazing, beautiful, sexy not to mention a great mother…"

"Yes Lou I would love to go on a date with you." She beamed interrupting him. "But can we talk about this later because if we don't get a move on I'm gunna be late for work."

'_Does he really think all those things of me? oh wow I think my heart just exploded with joy.'_

"Oh right yeah, of course, I'll leave you to get dressed." He said directing that very charming and very sexy smile at her.

He stood up and gently lifted her up into a standing position before walking off towards the bedroom door, just before he walked out though he was stopped by Catherine saying something.

"Thanks Lou, you're my hero." She said flashing him that million dollar smile that made his heart melt.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. and?

**Disclaimer: all in chapter one.**

**Thanks for reading, hope your enjoying it.**

**I've got loads of time on my hands at the moment so I should be updating quite a bit.**

Lou waited patiently downstairs for Catherine to finish getting dressed. He settled on looking at the photos that adorned the shelves in the living room, one in particular caught his eye. It was clearly a photo that someone had taken of Lindsey playing in the park but in the background stood Catherine wearing a pale pink dress shielding her eyes from the sun while smiling at her daughter. He just loved how relaxed she looked, clearly enjoying the warm summers day and spending precious time with Lindsey. He was brought from admiring the photo when she finally appeared, he couldn't stop his jaw from falling open at the sight of her. She was dressed in tight black pants, a fire red silk shirt (she had left a couple of buttons open at the top displaying a nice bit of cleavage) with a black blazer over the top, her hair in loose curls falling gently over her shoulders, she looked absolutely stunning. After pulling himself together he simply stated

'you look gorgeous'

He glanced up to her face to see that she was blushing.

'_wow she looks so cute with that slight pink tint to her skin'_

Even though he loved what she looked like right at that moment he decided to end her embarrassment by asking if she was ready to go.

'yeah' she mumbled 'you look nice too by the way' she flashed him a smile before walking off to the car kit in hand, obviously having regained her composure.

Lou couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked but managed to divert his attention back up to her head just time, she turned around moments after he looked away. She had placed her kit on the back seat of the car and shut the door before climbing in the passenger's side while Lou made his way around to the driver's side and settled himself in for the ride.

The drive to work was quiet, Catherine just sat staring out her window gazing at the scenery passing her by. For the whole ride Lou couldn't help but sneak glances in her direction when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

'_wow she looks radiant with the moon bouncing off her pale skin'_

Surprisingly there wasn't that much traffic so they arrived at the lab in record time, too soon in Lou's opinion.

'_damn I wish we had longer together, I might not even see her for HOURS if we don't get put on the same case. I'm not sure I could go that long without at least getting a glimpse of her beauty she's like a drug to me now, I think I'm addicted'_

As Lou pulled into the lab car park he turned to see Catherine looking at him.

'is something wrong?' he asked.

'no I just wanted to say thanks' she replied smiling.

'its no problem Cath. If I don't see you at work I'll meet you here after shift'

He sat watching as her smile turned into confusion before she realised that he had promised to drive her home as well, smiling again she said

'yeah sure. See ya Lou' she gave his hand a light squeeze before exiting the car.

Lou just sat there for a couple of minutes, the feeling of Catherine's hand on his had sent his libido into overdrive all over again.

'_get a grip on yourself you've got to work a shift tonight, and plan the date she agreed to go on with you. Oh I am so looking forward to it'_

When Catherine reached the lab doors she turned to see Lou's car pulling out of the car park and heading off in the direction of the police department. She just stood looking at where his car had disappeared when she nearly jumped three feet in the air.

'so, Lou dropping you off at work eh? Something going on there?' Sara said directly into Catherine's ear.

Catherine spun around looking at Sara who had a smug grin on her face, she could feel the heat rushing across her cheeks as she started to blush. To avoid embarrassment she turned to the lab doors and attempted to hide her face before saying

'I have no idea what you mean, my car broke down and he offered to bring me'

'well tell me this, how did he know your car had broken down in the first place?' Sara was now full on smirking at Cath.

'he saw me in the car park the other day and offered me a lift home' she simply stated trying not to give much away but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on long.

'and?' sometimes Sara is just too inquisitive.

Sara had noticed Lou watching Catherine a while ago. She was happy for her friend, in her eyes she thought Catherine should be with someone who would treat her with the love and respect she deserved and Lou fit the bill. It seemed like Lou was finally making a move.

'_about time' _Sara thought.

'and…he stayed for breakfast with me and Lindsey' she sighed.

'_Damn Sara and her ways of getting me to spill everything to her, admittedly when she first started I didn't like her but over the years we've grown close and I now consider her my best friend.'_

'YES! I knew something was going on…'

'before you get all excited on me Sara nothing is going on' Catherine said before smirking 'not yet anyway'

'what's that supposed to mean?'

'well…he kinda asked me on a date' she said quietly.

'see I knew it, he so wants you' Sara practically shouted.

'shhhh' Catherine said glancing around the lab as they passed Greg walking into the break room 'I don't want anyone knowing yet Sara. You only know coz you have this sneaky way of getting me to confess everything' she whispered.

'you know you love me really' Sara said flashing a big gap tooth smile before sitting down on one of the chairs around the break room table. Catherine just chuckled and also took a seat at the table waiting for Gil to come and give them their assignments.

Unfortunately Catherine and Lou were put on separate cases so in the end they didn't actually get to see each other that night. Lou felt a little disappointed when he discovered he was to be working with Greg and Nick, but cheered up slightly at the thought of seeing Catherine at the end of shift.

'I'm telling you man, Catherine has got it bad for someone' Greg said to Nick as they walked towards the crime scene where Lou was waiting for them.

'_what? Please say its me. But how does Greg know all this. Okay man you need to calm down and find out more info, but you don't wanna let them know your interested in her, that would just give Greg something to gossip about. Right act cool and hope to god that Greg is as much of a gossip as everyone says and he should spill it all in no time'_

'what makes you say that?' Nick asked.

'well this morning as I was walking into the break room I overheard Sara and Cath talking…'

'you overheard or you were being nosy?' Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

'whatever, anyway Sara said something like he wants you and Catherine had this huge smile on her face at the same time as telling Sara to be quiet she doesn't want anyone to know' Greg said excitedly.

'well that doesn't mean it's a boyfriend.'

By now they had reached Lou who had heard every word of their conversation but decided to play dumb anyway.

'hey guys, what's up?'

'Lou do you think Catherine's got a boyfriend?' Greg asked.

'_wow straight to the point. Okay according to what I heard she doesn't want anyone to know and I don't want to do anything to ruin this so just keep quiet'_

'err I don't know'

'just drop it man if she wants us to know she'll tell us' Nick said before turning to Lou 'so what we got?'

The rest of shift seemed to pass slowly, he couldn't wait to see Cath again. Greg kept making comments about who Catherine could be seeing, then sulking when Nick wouldn't entertain them. This just made Lou even more impatient, he really needed to talk to her about this.

It had come to the end of shift and they hadn't managed to solve the case, the guys had collected all the evidence from the scene and had taken it all back to the lab to process it. Lou was just about to set off to pick Catherine up when his phone rang to indicate he had a text.

_Its ok about the lift, working late, big case. I'll get a taxi home._

_Thanks_

_Cath_

_x_

Lou's heart sank when he read it but picked up slightly when he realised she had put a kiss at the end. He sat in his car staring at the message she had sent for god knows how long before he finally pulled off and headed home. He arrived home and climbed the stairs to his apartment, after entering he flopped down on the sofa while kicking off his shoes. He lay there for half an hour just thinking over the past couple of days.

'_she said yes. Yes I've got a date with Catherine, I feel like doing a victory dance. But wait we didn't actually set a date for the…well date, I need to think of something romantic I don't just wanna take her anywhere, its got to be special just like her.'_

He stood up and started pacing the room trying to think of something good that he could do with Catherine when he remembered the photo he had seen earlier.

'_that's it. YES. Brilliant.'_

**I know I'm mean but I just had to leave it there to tease all of you.**

**Don't worry you won't have to wait long before the next chapter is up.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. release and a date for three

**Disclaimer: all in chapter one.**

**Told you I'd update soon.**

**Okay so I know I was mean leaving it there and I'm gunna be mean again and not tell you his idea just yet but I'm also gunna be kind and give you a little naughtiness. Enjoy. **

Lou spent the next hour or so planning everything for their date. Now he just needed to actually set a time and date, which is easier said than done with the hours they work. He was now getting tired so he headed off to bed but as soon as he closed his eyes pictures of Catherine in just her underwear flashed across his mind.

'_oh god she's so sexy.'_

Lou could feel himself getting aroused at the images so he decided to relieve himself of the building pressure. Pushing back the covers he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and pleasured himself, imagining it was Catherine's hand not his own. When he reached his release he groaned her name. After cleaning himself up and getting a change of underwear he climbed back into bed and fell straight to sleep.

Catherine was sat in her office taking a well needed coffee break, it had been a tough shift, any case involving kids always were. They had found a couple of samples on the child's clothing which were now in DNA and trace being processed. As she sat there drinking her coffee she started to think about Lou.

'_he asked me on a date I can't believe it. I can't wait. I hope it's soon I don't think I could go much longer with these feelings and not be able to do anything about them'_

Catherine didn't notice Sara stood in the doorway looking at her amused until she cleared her throat.

'anyone I know?' she asked.

'oh shut up Sara, you know damn well who I was thinking about'

Sara decided a little teasing was in order so she said

'I don't think I do, who could possibly be distracting you this much'

'Sara, please don't tease me we're both working overtime, I'm tired and I really wanna see Lou'

'okay I'll leave you be for now but I warn you Catherine once you've had some sleep be prepared for my teasing, coz if he makes you this gooey eyed then I cant help it' she said before turning around chuckling to herself as she left.

_Am I really gooey eyed over Lou, I mean I know I like him a lot but gooey eyed that's how teenage girls get not full grown women'_

After finishing her coffee she set off again to see if her results were ready yet, they weren't, since she had worked way after her shift and there was nothing more she could do with the case until she got the results back she decided to head home.

When she walked through her front door she kicked off her heels and headed to the kitchen to grab some food before having a shower and going to bed. On her way there however she noticed her answering machine blinking at her. She pressed the play button to see who had left her a message.

'Hi Ms. Willows it's Jones's auto shop. I'm just ringing to let you know you can pick your car up anytime after one. Thanks. Bye'

'_oh thank god. Finally I can have my car back that taxi driver was just plain creepy. All he did the entire drive was look at my chest in the rear view mirror'_

Before she had time to gather her thoughts another message started

'Mommy aunt Nancy says your picking me up from school. If you are can we please go to McDonalds for dinner. Please' her daughters begging voice rang out through the quiet house. Catherine chuckled to herself.

'_I suppose she deserves a treat after all I have been working a lot lately'_

After the final message had finished playing she continued on her journey in search of food, she didn't have much so she just settled for a bowl of cereal. When she had finished eating (and reading the newspaper at the same time) she put her bowl in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to get a much needed shower.

She peeled off her clothes in her bedroom, throwing them into the hamper in the corner before heading into the bathroom. She stood under the rushing hot water for a while just thinking about Lou and their date.

'_I'm so excited but also kinda nervous, anyone would think I hadn't done this before or I was some kind of love sick puppy. But can you blame me look at him he's not only hot but fantastic at everything he does. He's even good with Lindsey'_

Slowly her thoughts started to drift off on more naughty paths and before long she found her hand snaking down her stomach to stroke the soft curls between her legs. She whimpered as she imagined it was Lou touching her, imagining it was his strong fingers working their way inside of her. Before long she was moaning and calling out his name as her orgasm came crashing down around her. She leaned on the wall for support as her body slowly came down from its high, she felt satisfied but only slightly.

'_that would have been so much better if it actually was Lou doing it'_

After finishing her shower and drying herself off she climbed into bed falling into a contented sleep.

A few hours later she was awoken by the sound of her alarm blaring.

'mmph' she mumbled into the pillow while reaching to her bedside table to turn the offending noise off. She really didn't want to get up but knew she had to, Lindsey was expecting her. But before she could pick her up from school she needed to stop by the garage and collect her car. With a grunt she got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs to grab a quick coffee before heading off.

The trip to the garage was quick and painless (well apart from the damage the cost of fixing the car had done to her wallet) and she arrived at school ten minutes before Lindsey was due out. While waiting her mind wandered back to Lou and how nice he had been these past couple of days, she couldn't stop the grin that was slowly spreading over her face.

'hey mom, you came'

Catherine spun around to see her daughter climbing into the car.

'of course I did hunny, now about this McDonalds thing I was thinking….' but before she could finish she was interrupted by Lindsey pleading

'oh please mom please we haven't been in ages and I've been a good girl please, please' she looked at her mom with the best example of puppy dog eyes ever.

'if you let me finish, what I was going to say was I think we should go to McDonalds….'

'yay thank you mom' Lindsey was practically bouncing off the walls.

'I'm not done yet' she gave her daughter a stern but loving look.

'right sorry mom'

'anyway we should go to McDonalds' she said giving Lindsey another look to make sure she wouldn't interrupt again. 'and then maybe we could go watch a movie or something' she finished.

Lindsey sat looking at her mother as if expecting her to continue. Catherine rolled her eyes before saying 'you can talk now Lind's'

'oh mom thank you that's amazing. Really can we do all those things. You wont get called into work or anything will you?' she asked looking sad at the thought.

'no Hun I'm gunna turn my cell off but after the movie grandma's coming over to watch you while I go to work. Is that okay?' she asked gently stroking her daughters soft blonde hair.

'of course it is mom. I get to spend the day with you and anyway when you go to work I'll be going to bed so it not make any difference' Lindsey said beaming.

Catherine started the car and headed off in the direction of McDonalds, when they arrived Lindsey made to run off but Catherine grabbed her hand scolding her daughter.

'Lindsey you know it's dangerous for little girls to run off especially in car parks'

Lindsey just looked up at Catherine and nodded before muttering sorry. Both Willows girls had walked through the door before Catherine let go of her daughters hand and told her to pick somewhere to sit. Of course Lindsey chose to sit right next to the children's play area, where all the walls were painted brightly. Catherine chuckled while walking over to her daughter.

'okay Lind's now what do you want to eat?'

'cheeseburger happy meal please mommy'

'alrighty then. I'll be right back. Save our seats'

Catherine stood in line at the till for about five minutes before being served. Eventually she fought her way back to her table through all the giggling school kids that had started piling into the place.

'_Jesus don't they have a home to go to with parent's that cook for them. I know I've brought Lindsey here but it's not often we do this'_

As they were eating dinner Lindsey suddenly caught Catherine off guard.

'what's Lou doing today mom?'

'why?…why would you want to know what Lou's doing?' Catherine said between the coughing fit she was currently having.

'well I like him and he's your friend so I thought he might want to come to the movies with us' Lindsey innocently stated.

'I don't know baby. He might have other plans and I'm sure he wouldn't want to spend his precious time watching some kids film with us' Catherine said having got control over her body once again.

'of course he will mom' Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

'why's that?' Catherine questioned.

'well because he likes you and I know you like him mom. I can see how you look at each other I may be 6 but I'm not blind'

'_wow when did my little girl get so grown up'_

'okay Lind's I'll phone him'

Lou was in the kitchen when he heard his cell ringing in the living room. He dashed through and picked it up checking to see who was calling before answering, his face grew into a massive smile when he saw it was Catherine.

'hey'

'hi Lou, okay here's the thing me and Lindsey are heading to the cinemas to see some stupid kids film'

Lou couldn't help chuckling when he heard Lindsey shout 'hey' in the background.

'and well Lindsey wants to know if you want to come too'

'so do you mom'

'shhhh Lind's, I mean you don't have to I understand'

'of course I'll come it would be an honour to spend the day with both of you.'

'oh….erm so I guess we'll meet you outside the cinema in about an hour'

'yeah sure see you there'

Just as Lou was putting the phone down he heard Lindsey say proudly 'told you he'd come mom he'd do anything you ask him because he fancies you' she started to make kissing noises just before the line went dead.

'_she isn't wrong there I would do anything for Cath and of course I fancy her'_

He smartened himself up before heading off to meet them, when he arrived he pulled into a free spot and headed towards the door where he saw Catherine lounging against the wall with Lindsey dancing around in front of her. When Lindsey twirled around she spotted Lou and squealed in delight before turning to her mom saying

'mommy Lou's here look' she pointed at him smiling.

Catherine straightened up and gave him an equally big smile. He walked up and scooped Lindsey up into his arms.

'hey short stuff. What you been up to, I hope you've been good for your mom' he said glancing up to see Catherine grinning at him.

'_he's so good with her. If I didn't already like him I think I would fall for him here and now'_

'of course I have that's why we're at the movies'

Lou put Lindsey down and walked over to Catherine and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, he just couldn't help himself she looked so beautiful. Almost instantly he pulled away saying

'hi' before grinning and grabbing Lindsey's hand. The two of them walked off through the doors leaving Catherine just stood on the spot stroking her cheek where Lou had kissed her.

'_oh wow he kissed me. I know it wasn't a real kiss but its still a kiss nonetheless'_

Catherine was brought from her thoughts by Lou shouting 'come on Cath the movies not gunna wait forever'

She looked up to see Lou grinning at her and Lindsey outwardly laughing, she must have looked a right idiot standing in the middle of the street stroking her face.

Gathering herself together she walked over to where they were stood and lightly tapped Lindsey on the shoulder.

'what you laughing at?'

'you' was all Lindsey said.

After getting the tickets, which Lou had insisted upon paying for even though Catherine had put up a good fight stating it was them who invited him, they got settled into the cinema. They sat on the back row with Catherine against the wall, Lindsey had insisted that Lou sit next to her mom.

'_I'm sure she's trying to play matchmaker'_ Catherine thought.

Once Lindsey was fully engrossed in the movie Catherine leaned over and whispered in Lou's ear

'so is this our date then?'

Lou shivered at the feeling of Catherine's breath on his neck. He turned to face her before he smiled and said 'not even close, but I've got to say I'm loving it anyway'

'you cant tell me you actually like this film?' Catherine asked amazed.

'not at all. In fact I have no idea what's happening in the movie, I've spent the whole time watching you' he whispered.

Catherine didn't know what to say to that so she just sat smiling at Lou for a few minutes before turning back to face the screen. Every now and then throughout the movie she felt Lou's gaze on her and couldn't help the grin that would plaster itself over her face. About halfway through the movie Lou rested his hand on Cath's knee.

'_oh good god, that feels so nice. OH MY GOD! He's going higher mmmmmm okay you need to stop him before you get carried away'_

She rested her hand on top of Lou's to still his movements before looking at him smiling. He smiled back before he lent over and whispered in her ear

'is this okay, if its not I can stop'

'mmmmmm it's okay if you keep it there but if you start to move again I'm afraid I'll have to stop you'

'why?' he asked confused.

'because I not be able to control myself, it feels so nice' she said looking at him with lust filled eyes.

Lou gasped at the look on Catherine's face and understood what she meant about not being to control herself because he was feeling the exact same way. Before he could give into temptation he diverted his gaze back to the film and stayed that way until the movie had finished. Just before the lights came back on Lou moved his hand back onto his own lap, after all he didn't want Lindsey to catch them he had no idea how she would feel if he was seeing her mother.

Little did he know that all through the movie Lindsey had been glancing at the pair, she had noticed when they were whispering to each other and then saw Lou put his hand on her moms leg. She nearly screamed for joy when she saw that, at last her mother was dating someone she actually liked.

After they had exited the movies Lou gave Lindsey a hug saying

'great film kiddo, I had fun' before standing back up and walking towards Catherine.

'I guess I'll see you at work, hopefully' he kissed her cheek gently again before kissing the top of Lindsey's head and walking off to his car with the biggest grin on his face.

'_wow. I just spent the afternoon with Catherine. I know Lindsey was there but you couldn't really tell she was so quiet. And Catherine didn't seem at all bothered when I touched her leg, In fact she seemed to enjoy it if that look she gave me is anything to go by'_

As soon as Catherine had climbed into the car she was met with a barrage of squeals.

'whoa Lind's calm down what's wrong?' Cath asked worried before she saw her daughter grinning like the cat that got the cream.

'he kissed you' Lindsey squealed

'it was only on the cheek' Catherine replied but she couldn't stop smiling.

'and I saw you in the movies mom he couldn't keep his hands off you'

'what? You saw that' Cath asked shocked, Lindsey simply nodded in reply. 'I thought you were watching the movie'

'I was but I kept hearing you two whispering to each other so I had to look' she said giggling.

'you….you didn't hear anything though right?' she asked worried.

'no mom. Why what did you say?'

'nothing for little girls to know' was all she said before driving off towards home.

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. the date

**Disclaimer: in chapter one.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming it encourages me to write.**

**Oh and thanks to my sister-in-law and best friend if it wasn't for her this story would never had made it on here. She encouraged me to use my vivid imagination. Love you Hun.**

'what's with the massive grin?' Greg asked Cath as soon as she arrived at work that night.

'wouldn't you like to know Sanders' she replied with a wink, before he had a chance to reply she was gone.

'_that's gunna bug him all night now' _she thought with a slight chuckle.

That night the whole team noticed Catherine's cheery mood and at some point or another they had all commented on it and she gave each and every one the same answer that she had given Greg. What did she have to tell them anyway she didn't even know what this thing with Lou was yet.

For the next couple of days Catherine and Lou didn't get a chance to see each other as she was still working on the big case involving the child. But on the third day as she was walking through pd, after getting a confession from the scumbag, she noticed Lou walking into the locker room looking worn out.

'_he looks tired. I'm gunna see if he's okay'_

Following him in and closing the door behind her she said

'hey you'

Lou spun around he hadn't heard anyone come in but once he realised it was Catherine he couldn't help but cheer up.

'hey yourself'

'you okay?' she asked slightly worried.

'I'm better now I've seen you' he said as he approached her. As he got closer her heart started beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest but he stopped about a foot away from her.

'how are you?' he asked 'its been days since I last saw you'

'huh' was her very eloquent reply. She couldn't seem to form any kind of coherent thought with his body so close to hers.

'I said how are you?' he repeated with a chuckle.

'oh I'm fine just a bit tired. But its my day off tomorrow so I can get some rest then'

'_man why do I turn into a bumbling mess when he's near me'_

'well that's lucky coz tomorrow is also my day off, I don't suppose you would like to go on that date would you?' he asked slightly nervous that she may have changed her mind.

'I would love to' Catherine said beaming at him.

'great so I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night then, oh and wear something casual'

'why? Where are we going?' she was intrigued now.

'wait and see' he replied giving her hands a kiss before leaving the locker room. Catherine just stood there in shock.

'_oh my god. The dates finally happening. What am I gunna wear, where's he taking me, he said to dress casual so I know it's not some fancy restaurant. Not that I want to go to somewhere posh I always feel out of place'_

Catherine spent the rest of the night contemplating these things before it was time to go home. She arrived just in time to take Lindsey to school, on the way there her mind wandered back to Lou and how best to approach the subject with her daughter.

_'I should tell her, after all Lindsey did play matchmaker at the movies and she could help me choose something to wear'_

'erm Lind's baby mommy's going out tonight'

'where?' Lindsey asked not seeming at all interested in the conversation.

'I'm not sure yet'

Lindsey sat looking at Catherine confused.

'how can you not know where your going?'

'well Lou kinda asked mommy on a date and he hasn't told me where we're going'

As soon as Catherine had finished her sentence Lindsey was screaming and bouncing up and down in her chair.

'calm down sweetheart' she had to shout over Lindsey's ear piercing screams of joy.

'oh mom, I cant. Is he picking you up, what time are you going will I get to see him?'

'well he's picking me up at 8 and yes you will get to see him before you go to bed'

'is grandma looking after me?'

'no baby she's busy so I'm getting that babysitter you like. Is that okay?'

'of course mom' she said smiling.

When they arrived at school Lindsey gave her mother a huge cuddle and kiss before running off to her friends.

'_wow she hasn't acted like that with me for so long she must be happy'_

Catherine stayed a while to make sure that she got in okay before heading off home for some much needed sleep.

In the end she only managed to get a couple of hours rest before she was woken by her alarm, she had spent most of the day fretting about the date. Climbing out of bed she chucked on some sweat pants and tank top to fetch Lindsey from school.

'_No point getting dressed up only to get changed again for my date.' _She couldn't help beaming at the thought of her upcoming date.

Once they had got home and Lindsey had had her dinner Catherine asked if she wanted to help her get ready for her date. At first Lindsey thought it would be fun but after hours of going through ALL of Catherine's clothes she was getting bored.

'oh come on mom just pick something he not mind what you wear anyway'

'I want to look nice Lind's' Catherine said glancing in the mirror at the outfit she was wearing.

'you look nice all the time mommy' Lindsey tried.

'nice try but I want to look really nice' Catherine said emphasising the word really.

As Catherine was going through her clothes once more the doorbell rang.

'oh god is that him?' she said rushing over to the window and sure enough outside was parked Lou's car.

'I'm not even dressed yet, isn't he early?' she said turning to Lindsey who was already running out the door. But no Lou wasn't early Catherine had just lost track of time while getting ready.

Lindsey made it downstairs in seconds and flung open the front door to reveal Lou stood with two bunches of flowers.

'these are for you' he said handing the little girl a bunch of pink Peruvian lilies.

'for me?' she asked amazed.

'yep and these ones are for your mommy' he replied showing her the bunch of red tulips he was carrying 'is she around?'

'she's upstairs still getting dressed. We have gone through every piece of clothing she owns' she said dramatically.

Lou just chuckled at the little girls remark, just then Catherine came down the stairs wearing a light purple dress that hung just below her knees, her hair in soft curls framing her face.

'wow' was all Lou could say.

'thanks' she mumbled blushing.

'these are for you' he said handing her the flowers.

'oh wow these are lovely' the blush on her cheeks getting darker.

'_get a grip Catherine there only flowers, yes but there flowers from Lou!'_

'look mom he got me some too' Lindsey exclaimed.

'that's great baby , how about we go and put them in some water'

'can I put mine in the living room?'

'sure' Catherine said heading towards the kitchen to fetch some vases.

'where are yours going mom?'

'I think I'm gunna put mine in my bedroom baby' she replied with a smile.

Lou grinned when he heard that. After the flowers had been sorted Catherine turned to Lou and said

'I hope you don't mind waiting for a while, the babysitter couldn't get here till 9'

'that's fine Cath'

'you sure I mean I don't want us to miss any reservations you've made or anything'

'don't worry we wont' he said with a cheeky grin.

'_oh come on! give me some hint as to where we're going'_

Dot on nine the babysitter arrived greeting Lindsey before turning to Catherine telling her not to worry about getting back late and to have fun, she added the last part with a wink.

_'what the fucks the wink all about, does she think I'm gunna jump straight in the sack with him'_

Just after Catherine closed the door to the house Lou slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the car. Inside both Lindsey and the babysitter were grinning from ear to ear at the sight. Being the gentleman that he is Lou opened the door for Catherine and helped her in before heading around to his own side. Almost immediately after getting in Catherine asked

'where are we going?'

'patience, trust me'

With a sigh she turned and watched the houses pass her by. Before long she noticed that they were heading out of the city, she turned to ask Lou again where they were going but before she could say anything he interrupted

'we will be there in about five minutes okay' he had a huge smile on his face.

'erm okay'

'_where the hell are we going there's nothing out here'_

A couple of minutes later Lou turned off the main road and onto a little drive, at the end of the drive was a little cabin.

'Lou where are we?'

'this is my brothers place he's out of town so he said we could use it'

'okay but what has this got to do with our date?' she asked confused.

'well it's not the house it's what's behind it. Come on I'll show you'

Lou got out of the car and made his way to Catherine's door, opening it for her to get out.

'thanks'

Again he slipped his arm around her waist as he gently guided her round to the back of the house where she was met with the most beautiful site.

'wow' she gasped.

In front of her were hundreds of candles in little glass containers casting a soft glow over the surrounding area. They were everywhere, hanging in the trees, placed around the ground and to top it off soft jazz was playing in the background. As she looked around she noticed a little picnic blanket placed on the floor.

'a picnic?'

'not just any picnic, a candle lit picnic under the stars' Lou whispered into her ear.

'oh Lou this is wonderful' she gushed walking over to the blanket and sitting down.

'really, I'm so glad you like it' Lou said taking a seat next to her.

'like it? I love it. No one has ever done anything so romantic in all my life' she looked at him before continuing 'Lou you truly are a wonderful man' she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'_fuisdnjdasdbb' _all coherent thought left Lou's mind as soon as Catherine's lips touched his cheek.

'so are we gunna eat then' Catherine asked bringing Lou back out from his rather jumbled mind.

'yeah' he said while pulling various things out of the hamper. He had thought long and hard about what to bring and finally had settled on French baguettes with whipped butter, brie cheese and roast chicken with herbs.

'you actually made this?' Catherine asked taking a bite of the delicious food in front of her.

'yeah, why is it bad?' Lou asked nervous.

'no its really good' she remarked between mouthfuls.

Just then Lou pulled out a bottle of chilled pinot chardonnay and poured them both a glass.

As they ate they talked about everything and nothing. Catherine told Lou about her life before she became a csi and Lou revealed his past. Catherine was shocked that Lou had been married before.

'_how could anyone let such a wonderful man go'_

They didn't go into to much detail, after all it was their first date and they didn't want to ruin it with bad memories.

After they had finished the main course Lou pulled out some strawberries, cream and chocolate sauce which they both ate gladly. Once dessert was finished neither was ready to go so they sat and talked some more until Lou saw Catherine shivering, without thinking he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before sitting beside her again wrapping his arms around her and gently laying down on the blanket. She settled snugly into his side before she whispered

'this is wonderful Lou'

He didn't reply instead just pulled her further against him and they stayed that way, wrapped in each others arms until they both fell asleep under the stars.

When Lou woke Catherine was still sleeping soundly next to him.

'_she's so beautiful, I could wake up like this everyday'_

He couldn't help himself and started to softly brush his fingers against the arm that was draped over his stomach, listening to her soft breathing. He hadn't realised she had woken until she gently murmured

'hmmm that feels nice'

'hey, I didn't know you were up'

'I wasn't but I felt you staring at me' she said turning her face to look at him grinning before she realised where they had fallen asleep 'did we actually sleep outdoors?' she asked amazed.

Lou chuckled before leaning over and kissing her gently on the top of her head.

'I would sleep anywhere with you'

Sitting up Catherine stretched her body before turning back to Lou who was gazing at her lovingly.

'what?'

'you look really beautiful when you've just woken up' he states smiling before he sits up and claims her lips with his own. All thoughts right at that moment were blown straight out Catherine's head as Lou's soft lips touched hers. Almost instantly he pulled away and looked at Catherine's face as she just sat there with her eyes still closed replaying the kiss over in her mind.

_'oh wow, oh wow, oh wow'_

'Cath?' he asked nervous.

'_please say I haven't wrecked it, I thought she wanted it too'_

Before he could fly into a full on panic Catherine's lips were on his. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the last instead it was full of hunger, longing. Before long Lou brushed his tongue over Catherine's bottom lip, within seconds she had opened her mouth and tentatively touched his tongue with her own. As their tongues duelled Lou brought his hands up and wrapped them around her waist pulling her body as close to his as he could. Catherine's hands were placed firmly on the back of Lou's head, her fingers playing with his soft hair.

As Lou lost himself in the kiss his hands started rubbing the small of Catherine's back slowly moving down towards her ass, when he finally reached his destination Catherine let out a soft moan before gently running her hands through his hair. All too soon the need for air became too great and Lou gently pulled his head back, looking over at Cath's face her saw the raw passion burning in her eyes and knew what would happen if he didn't put a stop to this now.

'_I don't think I can control myself if we keep kissing like that, not that I'm complaining but I need her to understand what this means to me, what __**she **__means to me before we go any further'_

Before Catherine could lean in for another kiss Lou simply stated

'I think I should take you home before things go too far'

As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted it, he could see the panic cross her face followed by sadness.

'_shit! She thinks I don't want her. Crap'_

As she stood up to leave Lou grabbed her arm trying but failing to turn her to face him before saying

'I would love nothing more than to get carried away with you but I want to get to know the real you first. I don't want this relationship to be based solely on sex'

As soon as he had finished she turned and he could see the single tear rolling down her face

'I…..I thought you had changed your mind. I thought you finally realised I'm not worth it'

Rubbing away her tears with his thumb he softly whispered

'never, you are so worth it. I just want you to fully understand what you mean to me before we go any further'

Gently cupping her cheek he placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up pulling her with him.

'come on lets go, Lindsey will be getting up in a couple of hours'

'what about all this' Catherine said gesturing to the picnic

'I'll come back and take care of it after I've taken you home'

The drive back to the house was quiet, not being able to keep their eyes off each other. When they arrived at Catherine's home Lou walked her to the house with his arm around her waist holding her close, her head resting against his side. At the porch Catherine turned and whispered

'I had a lovely time, the best' Before kissing him sweetly on the lips and walking indoors.

Heading straight upstairs to bed after paying the babysitter she stripped off and put on her pyjamas before climbing into bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone beeped

_Look up the meaning of the flowers._

_Lou_

_X_

'_what the hell?'_

But deciding if Lou asked her do it he must have a reason, climbing back out of bed she headed into her office and turned on her computer bringing up the search engine she typed _the meaning of tulips._

As soon as the page loaded she clicked the top one and drew in a breath as she saw what the site said.

_The meaning of tulips is generally perfect love._

_Like many flowers, different colours of tulips also often carry their own significance. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love_

The rest of the explanation was lost on her as soon as she read those words.

'_love? He loves me? Oh wow'_

Trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall she looked up the meaning behind Lindsey's flowers.

_As a symbol of devotion, Peruvian lilies can say to a companion or loved one that you will always be there for them and that you trust in your lasting bond. The depth of meanings for Peruvian lilies is a compliment to their beauty, and the message that these flowers send is profound in its authentic simplicity_.

She couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing freely down her face as she reached for the phone.

**What's she going to say to him.**

**The meanings of the flowers are true and I thought they represented what he was trying to say pretty well.**


	7. fed up of waiting

**Disclaimer: as always in chapter one even though I wish I owned them how cool would that be.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**A special mention to wendysam who has been standing by my story from the beginning thanks for the reviews your support keeps me going :)**

'Hey Cath' Lou answered having checked the caller id before answering.

'do you mean it?'

Instantly Lou knew what she meant and there was no hesitation in his reply.

'yes' he practically whispered worried that she would think he was coming on too strong.

He could hear the hitch in her breathing as she replied.

'I don't know what to say Lou. I ….' she trailed off mid sentence lost for words.

'_what do I say to that. I know I like him but I don't know if its love, but I do know I don't want this to end.'_

As if sensing what Catherine was thinking Lou said

'it's okay Catherine I don't expect you to say it back, not until your ready. I just wanted you to know'

Blown over by the mass of emotions coursing through her body she broke down, he could hear her openly sobbing down the phone.

'_shit what's wrong! Don't tell me I've messed this up already. Stupid idiot it was too soon I'm such a fucking moron'_

'Cath is everything okay, I mean I know it's a bit fast but I've felt like this for so long now I couldn't wait any longer...Cath please talk to me' he pleaded desperately.

'I'm fine it's just I don't know what to say. Don't get me wrong I like you I really like you but I'm not sure how I feel about...Where are you?' she asked calming down.

'I'm just heading home. Why?'

'can you come here? Please, I think we need to talk and I don't wanna do it over the phone'

'sure I'll be there soon' he sighed in relief.

Hanging up the phone Catherine turned to see Lindsey dressed in bright pink Barbie pyjamas looking at her with a worried expression.

'mommy why are you crying?'

'it's okay baby mommy's just happy. These are happy tears' she attempted to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

Lindsey walked over and climbed into her lap before resting her head against Catherine's chest.

'I don't want you to be sad. I don't like it, it makes me sad'

They sat for a good ten minutes hugging each other before the doorbell rang. Catherine's heart started to beat furiously.

'_Lou!'_

Lindsey leapt out of her mothers lap and bounded down the stairs, Catherine got up with a sigh stretching her tired body and followed her daughter slowly down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw Lindsey open the door and jump up to hug a startled Lou.

'I'm glad you're here Lou moms been crying but she says they are happy tears, do people really cry when they are happy?'

At Lindsey's words Lou looked up to see Catherine watching them from the foot of the stairs with a smile playing on her lips and tear tracks down her face. As he took in her appearance his breath caught. She was wearing a pink tank top with matching pink shorts, her hair all messed up.

'_wow she looks amazing. Those legs seem to go forever, I wonder how they would feel wrapped around me. STOP. Not now! Calm yourself man. You decided you would wait until she was ready'_

Lou bent his head to Lindsey's ear before saying

'yes they do sweetie. I'm sure your mommies fine'

'Lindsey go upstairs and brush your teeth. I'll be up in a sec to help you get dressed' Catherine said not taking her eyes off Lou.

At her mothers words Lindsey jumped out of Lou's arms, after giving him a hug and headed upstairs. As soon as she had left the room Catherine walked towards Lou wrapping her arms around him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling back she looked deeply into his eyes before she simply said

'I need to go help her before she ends up looking like she's jumped into a pile of clothes and worn whatever's stuck to her'

Lou chuckled at her words before he remarked

'well I like what your wearing, pink really suits you'

Glancing down she realised what she was wearing.

'oh! I forgot I was in my p.j's I was getting into bed when you text me'

Taking her into his arms Lou caught her lips with his in a soft kiss before placing his mouth next to her ear and whispering

'I meant every word Cath'

As he spoke she could feel his breath hitting her neck which sent shivers up her spine and caused a rush of arousal to course through her stomach to her lower regions.

'_god what does he do to me. He's hardly said anything but I'm all hot and ready to go. If only Lindsey wasn't here or at least asleep oh the things I would do to him. No wait you NEVER wish Lindsey wasn't with you, what has gotten into me. Mmmmmm look at his lips. No Catherine stop you don't want to ruin this relationship. Take it slow for a change'_

'but you're right we do need to talk'

And talk they did as soon as Catherine had got Lindsey off to school.

For the next two months Lou and Catherine spent almost every waking hour with each other. They would take Lindsey to the park, go to the movies, out for dinner even just sit around at Catherine's house watching crappy DVDs. Which was exactly what they were doing tonight.

Lindsey sat in a fort of DVDS she had made while trying to pick a movie while the adults were in the kitchen getting snacks and drinks for the upcoming movie night, which was slowly becoming tradition anytime they had a night off together. While Catherine made the popcorn Lou got the drinks together, before letting his eyes wander over to what Catherine was doing.

'_whoa! If she keeps bending like that I am not going to be held responsible for my actions. I'm sure she does it to tease me well two can play at that game missy'_

As Catherine turned to pick the bowl of popcorn off the counter Lou wrapped his arms around her waist brushing his lips over her cheek before moving down her jaw.

'hmmm that feels nice' Catherine leaned in towards the feel of his lips against her skin.

'_ahhhhhhhhhh I love it when he does that.'_

'you look so beautiful tonight and very sexy' he said brushing one of his hands over her hip and down to her ass giving it a not too gentle squeeze.

'_yeah baby, that's it squeeze. Oh god!'_

'I really like these jeans they make your ass look sensational'

'_I'm gunna have to stop before I get too carried away and take her right here right now'_

Turning in his embrace she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself closer to him. Lou in turn placed his hands on the small of her back tracing lazy patterns through the fabric of her vest. Sighing softly each getting lost in the closeness of their embrace, until Lindsey came into the room grabbing the popcorn before she looked at the couple

'ewww were you guys kissing?' she scrunched up her face at the thought of them kissing. Even though she had been excited at first about her mom dating Lou she didn't like them kissing in front of her, it grossed her out.

'_I never want to kiss a boy they are all gross and have cooties'_

Laughing Lou turned round to face the little girl scooping her up into his arms placing a kiss on the end of her nose.

'no you little munchkin we were not kissing and even if we were you just ruined it monster I owe you big now'

Behind him Catherine watched the two laughing and joking with each other. Lindsey had really taken a shine to Lou and during the last couple of months they had become close friends. Chuckling softly she remembered one evening when she couldn't find a babysitter to watch Lindsey while she was at work, Lou who had the night off graciously offered to look after the little girl.

_Arriving home Catherine found the both of them curled up on the sofa fast asleep with Finding Nemo playing, she couldn't help but smile as she heard them both snoring softly. Looking at their faces she noticed Lou was wearing bright pink blusher, eye shadow and lip-gloss (although it was applied badly). Wondering what the hell had happened to make her man wear make up she made a decision to wake him up even though she knew he needed his sleep, she wanted answers and also thought it wouldn't be very comfy on the sofa._

'_Lou wake up' she whispered into his ear._

_Mumbling something about fish Lou woke looking straight into Catherine's bemused face._

'_what?' he asked groggily._

'_fish?'_

'_what?' Lou asked getting confused._

'_never mind' she chuckled._

'_why the need to wake me up?'_

'_oh nothing just wondered why you've decided to go all camp on me'_

_Lou's confused expression came back full force, obviously having forgotten about the make up._

_Giggling Catharine reached up to Lou's face and rubbed her finger along his cheeks gathering some of the blusher._

'_you know pink really suits you' she said showing him the blusher._

'_shit. I forgot about that' Lou sat up rubbing his face while trying his best not to disturb Lindsey._

'_so, why the make up?' Catherine was getting more amused by the second._

'_well Lindsey got bored and decided to play dress up, she asked if she could put her make up on, thinking she meant on her dolls or herself I stupidly said yes and before I knew it I had this crap all over my face' rubbing his face again clearly attempting to get rid of the stuff. 'she wouldn't even let me wash it off before we fell asleep. She really is stubborn just like her mother' he said smiling up at Catherine who was now picking Lindsey up off the couch._

'_give me a minute to put her in bed then I'll get it off for you' she said trying to hold back her laughter at the thought of her daughter insisting on him wearing make up._

She was brought back from her memories by Lindsey tugging on her hand.

'come on slow poke we want to watch the movie'

Catherine headed into the living room and settled herself onto the sofa next to Lou as Lindsey walked into the room with the big bowl of popcorn in her little arms, she looked at the two of them as if studying them before she walked straight up and plonked herself right in the middle resting the bowl on her knees and grabbing their hands. Catherine groaned as Lindsey pressed play, her daughter had yet again chosen to watch Hannah Montana the movie. Deciding it wasn't worth the argument if she told her to change it she just settled herself in to watch the movie for the umpteenth time. At some point during the movie Lou stretched his arm across the back of the couch and began to play with the strands of Catherine's hair, leaning into his touch she could see out of the corner of her eyes that Lou was about as interested in the movie as she was.

'_I wonder what he's thinking'_

'_what the fuck is this crap. I am going to have to teach this girl about good movies'_

Somewhere during the middle of the film Lindsey had fallen asleep curled into Lou's chest. Hearing her snore softly he glanced down before tapping Catherine's arm pointing at the blonde child between them.

'awe, I best take her to bed she didn't get much sleep last night she was at a sleepover and I can only guess they were playing in the bedroom when they were supposed to be asleep'

'let me' Lou said picking the small girl up into his arms easily.

After placing Lindsey into bed and tucking her in he kissed her forehead before whispering.

'sleep tight sweetie'

Walking back into the living room he noticed the TV had been turned off

'_thank god I didn't have to watch the rest of that dribble. I'm so glad I had a boy I don't know if I could of put up with the girly stuff when he was a kid although I would do it if it means I get to spend time with Cath and Lindsey'_

Scanning the room he found no sign of Cath but he heard clattering coming from the kitchen. Following the sound he found her loading the dishes and glasses they had used into the dishwasher.

'_god I cant take this anymore I want her bad'_

As soon as she had shut the door and stood up Lou walked over and spun her round kissing her. Taken by surprise Catherine didn't immediately respond but as soon as she realised what was happening she kissed him back, slowly at first then deepening the kiss. As Lou's tongue entered her mouth she moaned quietly, his hands wandering the soft curves of her body sparking her arousal all over again and igniting his own further. Breaking apart when oxygen became an issue they looked into each others eyes and saw desire and passion reflecting in the other. Even though they had been together for almost two months it had yet to become physical, of course there had been kissing, gentle touches and so forth but nothing too heavy until recently, now their kisses were getting more heated by the day and tonight was the most passionate one yet.

'_I can't wait any longer I need him now'_

Standing on her tiptoes so she could reach his ear she whispered.

'stay the night, please'

'are you sure? I mean I know I want you. God do I want you but I'm willing to wait. I think' he rambled.

'Lou I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I wasn't sure' she replied kissing him passionately again. As she broke the kiss she took his hand in hers and led him upstairs towards her bedroom.

**I know its mean but I had to leave it there. **

**Any reviews are welcome. I'm open to ideas and suggestions about where you want this story to go, I know where I want the story to end up but I will try to work in your ideas too.**

**Thanks.**


	8. finally

**Disclaimer: nope still not mine. One can dream though, right?**

**So here we go the first time. **

Entering Catherine's bedroom Lou shut the door behind him and pulled her into another heat filled kiss, lips brushing, tongues massaging Catherine couldn't stop the moan that left her mouth. The sound just added fuel to the fire of arousal burning in Lou so he grabbed the small of her back and pulled her closer effectively causing his erection to bump into her stomach this time causing her to whimper in anticipation for what was to come.

'_wow he's big. Okay this is moving too slow I need to speed things up a little'_

Breaking the kiss Catherine pulled away, eyes closed with a smirk on her face as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head then moving her hand sensuously down her body, between the valley of her bra clad breasts, across the firm flat muscles of her abdomen and settling on the hem of her pants. Having reached her destination she opened her eyes to see Lou breathing hard his eyes glued to her hands every movement, popping open the button she watched as Lou's eyes about jumped out of his head as he got his first look at her underwear, gathering her strength to carry on and not just jump him now she tore her eyes off his and slid her pants down her legs slowly before she began to stand up again dragging her nails over her flesh as she went. Once she was standing up straight she snapped her eyes back to his and could see the pure desire burning there.

'your turn' she whispered in the most sexy voice he had ever heard.

Catherine being so close and almost naked was making Lou's head spin and knowing what they were about to do was making things worse as he tried to register what she had said, when his brain finally caught up he all but ripped his clothes off his eyes never leaving her perfect curves. Both standing in nothing but their underwear Catherine couldn't help but touch the strong muscles of his chest trying to memorise every line, watching as her hands wandered she heard Lou gasp she looked up to see his eyes closed and lips slightly open. Pulling back again she waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her before bringing her hands up behind her back and unclasping her bra letting her breasts fall free.

Upon seeing this Lou felt his dick twitch his eyes drinking in every inch of her body, looking back up to her face he couldn't wait any longer he practically tackled her in his hast to have her. Muttering sorry about nearly knocking her over he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bed placing kisses to her exposed neck and chest.

'_ummmppphhhh I love the feel of her legs wrapped around me.'_

As soon as he felt his knees touch the edge of the bed he lay her down, standing back up to look at the goddess lay before him he watched as she slowly slid herself up the bed and under the sheets, all the while never taking her eyes off his. Lou followed suit and climbed into the bed next to her, almost instantly she was caressing his chest again while kissing his neck but this time her hands were slowly moving downwards towards the waistband of his boxers slipping her fingers just under the edge.

'oh god' Lou moaned as he felt her fingers curl around his hardened shaft. He couldn't help groaning as she began slowly stroking his length before he realised this wasn't right, as much as he loved her touch he wanted to be the one in control, he wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure. Gathering himself and his thoughts together enough to stop her ministrations he pulled her hand from his boxers and flipped her so she was laying on her back beneath him. Dipping his head down he started to kiss her again, slowly this time, teasing her tongue with his own. His hands started wandering down the soft curves of her body slowly making their way towards her pink satin panties, when he felt his fingers brush the edge of her panties he hooked them into the top and pulled them down her legs following the path of his hands with his mouth. Kissing every bit of skin he found along his journey apart from the place she wanted him most, she had teased him with her stripping now it was his turn to tease her.

'mmmmmm' Catherine moaned as he made his way back up the inside of her thighs before skipping over her centre again causing her to groan in displeasure. Arriving at her breasts he teased her right nipple with his tongue before taking the erect bud into his mouth making Catherine moan louder than before, he looked up from his position to see her head thrown back against the pillows, she was biting her bottom lip until Lou gently bit down and she moaned his name. Seeing her like this and hearing these sounds just served to turn him on even more so that he had to have her now.

'_forget teasing!'_

Bringing his face level with hers he kissed her deeply while brushing the tip of his erection against her very wet opening testing to see if she was ready. He looked directly into her eyes as he gently thrust inside of her not wanting to miss a moment. Seeing her face he was scared he had hurt her stilling his movements he was just about to ask if she was okay when she raised her hips up while using her hands to push him down. Getting the hint Lou began thrusting slowly into her all the time watching her face, as he picked up the pace he saw her eyes flutter closed, her lips part and a soft moan exit them.

'ohhhhhhhhhh Lou'

Catherine hooked one of her legs around Lou's waist, the other one raised at the knee foot firmly planted next to his hips giving him more access to go deeper. Soft moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room as they made love passionately.

Each matching the other thrust for thrust, things may have started slowly but were becoming more frantic as they approached their release, Catherine's moans were getting louder so Lou, not wanting to be heard by the slumbering child in the next room, covered Catherine's mouth with his own swallowing her moans. Lou knew Catherine must be close to her release as her fingers were painfully, but a nice king of painful, digging into his sides. In Lou's opinion it felt as if she was trying to keep herself in this world when another force was dragging her from it and he liked that he was the making her feel so strongly. The feel of Catherine's clutching fingers, her trembling thighs, the moans that would wake the whole street if his mouth wasn't covering hers as she reached her climax were enough to send him tumbling over the edge only seconds after her causing him to flop on top of Catherine's still shuddering, sweaty body.

Breathing deeply he begrudgingly rolled off her, after all he didn't want to crush her tiny frame. As he lay on the bed trying to calm his racing heart he looked over to see Catherine with her eyes closed breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm her own heart, needing to feel some connection he pulled her against his chest with her head resting against his shoulder, she came willingly draping one of her arms over his chest while his wrapped around her, one of his hands played with the golden locks falling down her back while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. No words needed to be said for what they had both just experienced and felt so they remained silent. After a few minutes Lou felt Catherine's breathing even out obviously having fell asleep wrapped in the safety of his arms.

Lou turned his head on the bed to watch his angel sleep.

'_I can't believe how beautiful she looks. Even with her tussled hair and kiss-stained lips, she's perfect. She's never looked more relaxed I could easily get used to this.' _

These being the last thoughts passing through Lou's head as he fell asleep snuggling the woman he loved with all his heart.

Lou woke first cursing the offensive light creeping through the crack in the curtains, as he woke up he remembered a rather vivid dream he had had about Catherine, until he realised he was not in his own apartment but rather Catherine's bedroom.

'_it wasn't a dream?'_

Glancing down to see Catherine's strawberry blonde hair fanned out on his chest he felt his heart swell.

'_nope definitely not a dream. Wow look at her she's amazing. Last night was well…how can you describe something like that without it sounding cheesy.'_

Lost in the thoughts of the women lay in his arms Lou didn't notice when Lindsey came in rubbing her eyes.

'mommy I'm hungry'

'fu….fudge, Lindsey you scared me' Lou grabbed the blankets that were covering his body and pulled them up further.

Lindsey looked up at the sound of a voice that clearly wasn't her moms.

'Lou? What are you doing in mommy's bed, did you guys have a sleepover?' she asked innocently.

'erm'

'_shit what do I say to that erm…okay maybe a distraction technique is in order'_

'did you say you were hungry?'

'yea I am. Are you making breakfast?'

Lou couldn't help but smile at the little girl as she bounced excitedly in the doorway.

'sure and then we can let your mom have a lie in, do you think she would like that?'

'like it she will love it she's really lazy. Whenever I wake her up she **always** wants five more minutes' Lindsey replied dramatically.

Lou laughed at the thought of a grumpy Catherine waking up, he had seen her in a mood at work and found it extremely hot, so hot in fact he had had to release himself in the showers but this time he just found the thought cute and couldn't wait to see it but unfortunately today was not going to be that day.

'okay then erm'

'_okay uncomfortable! I cant get out of bed with her standing there not in my current state of dress'_

'Lind's sweetie why don't you go and play in your bedroom while I get up'

Nodding her head she ran out of the room and straight into hers banging the door loudly as she went. Wincing at the sound Lou looked down to see that Catherine hadn't even stirred at the noise, amazed that she had managed to sleep through the racket Lou pulled his arm from underneath Catherine's head. Just as he was almost free Catherine mumbled something in her sleep and rolled onto her side of the bed in the process freeing Lou's arm. Silently celebrating having his arm back Lou climbed out of bed looking for his clothes.

'_shit where are they okay pants easy enough they went near the door, next shirt hmmm oh here it is right am I forgetting something. Oh yeah boxers duh. Where in the world are they I know for a fact they went somewhere in the general direction of the drawers. Okay not there did the stupid things crawl off or summet.'_

Getting annoyed at the illusive boxers Lou threw his head back and let out a huff until he spotted his boxers hanging on the edge of the floor length mirror next to the drawers.

'_shot!'_

'come here you sneaky little bastards'

As Lou got dressed he couldn't help looking at Catherine now asleep face down in the middle of the bed. The blankets had almost come off so only her legs and half her bum was covered.

_'mmmmmm look at that perfect little butt just peeping out'_

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Catherine Lou finished getting dressed and went to fetch Lindsey from her room before starting breakfast.

**Thanks for reading. **

**I was going to carry on this chapter with Catherine waking up but I thought I would leave that till the next chapter mwahahahahahahahaha.**

**Things may take a little longer to update as I've just received two very bad pieces of news concerning family members but I promise to try and update soon and the next chapter is already in the works so that one should be up very soon.**


	9. family breakfast

**Disclaimer: damn still not mine.**

**Glad you liked the last chapter. I didn't know if it sounded okay as I only had an hour to write it also writing passionate love scenes is harder than the more naughty ones I think.**

Catherine awoke but kept her eyes closed as she wanted to remain in the state of bliss she was currently experiencing, her mind replaying the events from last night causing her body to react. Eventually she opened her eyes and gently stretched her legs discovering that she was sprawled out in the middle of the bed with the blankets barely covering her naked body, glancing to the side where Lou was supposed to be she saw the bed was empty and immediately felt panic set in.

'_please say he's in the bathroom.'_

Rolling over to look at the door to her en suite she realised that too was as empty as her bed, she looked on the floor searching for his clothes only to see there were no traces of Lou at all in her bedroom except for his scent on her pillows and sheets plus her memories that refused to stop playing.

'_no, no ,no please don't do this to me. How could he just leave! I thought I meant something to him or was everything he said just a way to get me in the sack!'_

Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall Catherine grabbed the blankets bunched around her waist and dragged them up her body wrapping them tightly around her chest before she climbed out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror everything from the past two months came racing back, she couldn't stop the tears anymore, they poured down her face as she clutched the edge of the sink to keep her body from collapsing on the floor in a big heap.

'_it must be me, that's why everyone always leaves me'_

After a few minutes of self doubting thoughts she managed to gather herself together and washed her face, she decided to go in the shower to rid herself of all traces from the previous night but was halted when she realised how bright the sun was flowing through the window.

'_shit what time is it?'_

Walking back out into the bedroom she glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 7.30 am it read.

'_crap! Lindsey I need to get her ready for school she's gunna be late'_

Throwing the sheet onto the bed she grabbed her robe off the chair in the corner putting it on as she raced down the hallway to wake Lindsey, throwing open Lindsey's bedroom door she felt her body tense up, her daughter wasn't in the room. It wasn't like Lindsey to get up and not fetch her so of course Catherine started running the scenarios through her head as to what could of happened to her daughter and in her line of work everything she came up with was terrible. She found her feet again after a few seconds and headed towards the stairs hoping and praying that Lindsey was just watching cartoons downstairs. She halfway down the stairs when she heard laughing coming from the vicinity of her kitchen but not just any laughter **his **laughter.

'_he stayed? Of course he stayed he's not like all the scumbags you dated before. Why did I gets my knickers in such a twist, oh right yeah coz everybody else you ever let into your life left you or cheated on you'_

Slowing her pace so she could sneak up on the pair and hopefully listen to them for a while she approached the kitchen straining to hear what they were saying. She made it to the door with neither noticing her approach so she stood leaning against the doorframe with a smile gracing her face as she watched them sitting with their backs to her at the breakfast bar eating cereal.

'ya know Lindsey what you said isn't really true is it?'

'what?' Lindsey turned her big blue eyes on the man sat next to her.

'what you said earlier about your mom being lazy it isn't true'

'_the cheek of it saying I'm lazy. I will be having words with the little madam about that'_

'its not true because she's not lazy she just works hard to pay for everything you need. She loves you more than you know Lindsey, she talks about you all the time at work'

'she does?'

'of course she misses you so much and she's so proud of you' Lou gently rubbed Lindsey's back.

Lindsey's face beamed when he said the last part although it fell slightly as she said

'I miss her too, I know she has to work but I wish I got to spend more time with her'

Silence fell over the room as everyone got lost in their own thoughts, just as Catherine was about to make her presence known Lindsey spoke again.

'do you love my mommy?' she asked so quiet Catherine almost missed what she said. Almost. She moved forward slightly to make sure she could hear Lou's answer.

'yes I do baby. I love her lots'

'_oh wow. Okay breathe Catherine, you need to breathe before you pass out, deep breathes in and out'_

'not as much as I love her' Lindsey teased.

'oh yea well how much do you love her?' he teased right back.

'I love her all the way to the moon and back'

'well I love her all the world and all the rainbows' Lou said smiling broadly.

Catherine couldn't help the smile spreading over her face as she listened to them arguing over who loved her the most. Lou's words hit her hard and made breathing difficult yet again because although he had told her with flowers he loved her he had yet to say the actual words.

'all the world and all the rainbows huh?' Catherine said walking into the room.

Lou spun around in his chair spoon sticking out his mouth his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

'Catherine' he spluttered.

'no it's the tooth fairy' she replied with a chuckle.

'mommy you're up' Lindsey squealed.

Catherine walked over and kissed the top of her daughters head before turning to Lou and doing the same after having said morning to both she went around the counter to fetch her own breakfast, just as she was reaching up to get the cereal she felt strong arms wrap around her waist causing her to gasp.

'sit down I'll get it' Lou said so close to her cheek that it sent shivers down her spine.

'I can get my own cereal you know' she replied with a smirk.

'I know you can but I want to get it for you, come on baby let me do it for you' he loosened his hold on her waist so that he could run one of his hands up and down her arm.

'_ummm I love it when he calls me baby'_

Turning around in his arms she gave him a sweet kiss before moving over to sit at the breakfast bar opposite Lindsey and Lou, a couple of minutes later a bowl of cereal was placed in front of her followed by a kiss to the crown of her head.

'thanks'

'it's my pleasure' Lou replied with a smile.

'so how long have you guys been up?' Catherine asked before digging her spoon into the bowl.

Lindsey shrugged looking at Lou for the answer.

'about half an hour' Lou answered tucking back into his own breakfast.

'what why didn't you get me up' Catherine asked a little shocked.

After spending the morning with Lindsey Lou felt a little mischievous so he decided to play a little prank on his girlfriend. He winked at Lindsey when Catherine wasn't looking so she knew he was only teasing and to play along with it. When he saw Lindsey smiling and nodding back slightly he set about his teasing.

'well we tried but you were really out of it'

'yea mom we couldn't wake you up'

'_good she gets the idea. Oh man this is gunna be so funny'_

'in fact you were so out of it you were snoring like a pig' Lou was struggling to keep his cool.

'no I was not. I do not snore' Catherine said around a coughing fit.

'you was mommy it was really loud' Lindsey played her part well managing to keep a straight face throughout.

'I…I…. oh god!' Catherine's face was now so red you could of fried an egg on it, admitting defeat she dropped her head into her hands on the table.

'and to make things worse you drooled all over me' he was finding it really hard not to laugh right now.

'_she looks so cute when she's embarrassed'_

Lou couldn't tell what Catherine was mumbling into her arms on the table but he was pretty sure some light cursing was being thrown in.

'yea you woke me up with your drill like snores and the pool of saliva on my chest I thought you were gunna drown me' Lou managed to get out before bursting into laughter closely followed by Lindsey. Hearing the laughter Catherine looked up with a scowl on her face slowly catching onto their little game.

'you're teasing me aren't you?' she asked shooting daggers at them.

'sorry Cath but that was too irresistible' if possible Lou's laughter got louder as he saw her face.

'that was not funny' she huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'it was' Lindsey got in.

'seriously Cath we couldn't help it and the look on your face was priceless'

'oh I bet it was, since when did you two decide to start ganging up on me? Well lets just see how you like it when I never speak to you again'

'yay that means you cant tell me off' Lindsey joked.

Catherine just ignored the comment and started eating her breakfast again.

'_I have to admit it was rather funny but I'm not gunna let them know that. I cant believe I got made fun of by my boyfriend and my 6 year old daughter'_

Lindsey and Lou tried everything to get Catherine to talk to them again including silly faces but she was sticking to her guns and had remained tight lipped throughout, although she found it rather difficult not to laugh when she saw Lou cross his eyes and stick his tongue out. Lou got up and walked around to Catherine's side of the counter, he couldn't stand the silence anymore and was getting worried that she really was mad at him.

'come on baby I'm sorry please talk to me' Lou whispered into her ear which sent butterflies flying in her stomach.

'_do not give in.'_

She held strong until she felt his lips practically touching her ear as he whispered even quieter than before so only she could hear.

'come on sexy lady I will make it up to you later' she felt her resolve slipping when he said this but it was him pressing his lips to hers that really did it.

'fine I will talk to you but that doesn't mean I completely forgive you.' she managed to get out after he pulled away.

'thank you baby' he placed his lips on hers again for a quick peck.

'right seeing as though I'm talking to you again that means I can tell you off missy' she pointed a finger at Lindsey before continuing 'it's not nice to play jokes on your mother'

'but mommy it was Lou's idea' Lindsey said thinking she was going to get in trouble.

'oh I don't doubt it was but that doesn't mean I cant get you back as well' Catherine teased.

Lindsey realised her mother wasn't mad at her so when Lou had returned to his seat she gave him a high five which caused Catherine to roll her eyes. They finished breakfast while listening to Lindsey very animated description of her friends new Barbie doll, both adults umm'd and ahh'd in all the right spots but were more concerned with shooting each other little glances and smirks. On more than one occasion Lou caught Catherine blushing as he looked at her and could only guess that she was either thinking about last night or what he had told her to get her to speak again.

'_I love it when she blushes'_

Once everyone was done Lou set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes while Catherine led Lindsey upstairs to get her ready for school. Another half hour passed before his girls appeared back in the living room where Lou was now sat waiting patiently on the couch, when they entered Lou noticed Catherine hadn't gotten dressed yet which caused his body to tingle as her robe left little to the imagination.

Before his thoughts could turn naughty Lindsey jumped onto the couch next to him and said

'Lou you're really funny, what we did to mommy was so funny. Can you come over later when I get back from school?'

'I would love to but it's up to your mom' Lou and Lindsey both turned their heads to face Cath.

Smiling she answered 'of course it's okay'

Just then the doorbell rang and Lindsey was off the couch like a flash racing to open the door.

'wow does she ever slow down?'

'nope'

'mommy its my ride to school' Lindsey said rushing back into the room to grab her schoolbag before darting off again.

Catherine made her way to the door while Lou stood in the entrance to the living room and watched them exchange goodbyes before Lindsey rounded on him giving him a cuddle, just as quick as she came she was gone and the door had closed.

'_I swear that kid has too much energy, she must suck on sugar cubes all day, how does Cath manage it? I mean Jake was a little hyper at times but nothing compared to this'_

Turning round he found Catherine looking at him obviously uneasy about something.

'what's wrong'

'what?….oh its nothing I'm just being silly' without elaborating she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh, Lou followed seconds later.

'come on Cath tell me'

'no it will just make you think I'm stupid' she answered finding her hands very interesting at the moment.

'I could never think that. Baby I'm getting worried now' Lou grabbed her hands.

With a sigh Catherine told him 'well this morning when I woke up and I was alone I thought you had… ah god! I thought you had left' she rushed the last part out.

'what? I would never do that' Lou said trying to get a look at her face which was hiding behind a veil of her hair. 'Cath honey look at me please?'

Hearing the pleading tone of his voice she looked up and caught his eye. Lou stroked her cheek with his fingertips while he said.

'Cath you have to believe me when I say I will **never** leave you, I care too much about you'

'I know that now. I just wasn't thinking straight this morning and it kinda got to me'

'come here baby' Lou pulled her into a cuddle placing little kisses all over her face before sitting back into the couch with her head resting on his chest. They remained that way enjoying each others company until he felt her yawn.

'why don't you go back to bed I know you didn't get much sleep last night, I didn't either' he said winking when she looked up at him.

'okay but I'm only going if your coming with me'

'Cath' he warned.

'just to sleep honestly. I can keep to myself. I think'

Lou chuckled at that but got up anyway pulling her with him. When they reached the bedroom Catherine closed the door behind them while Lou stripped down to his underwear, he climbed into bed in just his boxers propping himself up on his elbows to watch Catherine as she stripped off her robe and put on her pyjamas before climbing in after him. Once she was settled snugly against his chest she murmured

'you never answered my question'

'huh?' Lou was on the brink of sleep and speech was the last thing on his mind.

'my question you didn't answer it'

'what question?'

'all the world and all the rainbows, did you mean that?' for some reason she sounded nervous and Lou couldn't understand why.

'of course I did'

'say it' she demanded in a soft voice.

'what? All the world and all the rainbows?'

'no'

'oh, I love you' Catherine looked up at him and smiled pressing a kiss to his lips before resuming her position on his chest, it took a matter of minutes for both of them to fall asleep.

**Well that was the morning after what did you think.**

**The 'all the world and all the rainbows' is something my fiancé says to me. **


	10. cranky

**Disclaimer: nope not mine.**

Beep, beep, beep.

The incessant beeping of Catherine's alarm dragged Lou from the land of slumber, groaning at the intrusion he tried to roll over to turn it off but found himself pinned beneath Catherine's arm.

'_man she's got some hold'_

Glancing down he saw she was still fast asleep.

'_she looks so peaceful'_

Not wanting to wake her he tried to move her arm from around his chest, which she was having none of and just gripped him tighter.

'Jesus Cath' Lou breathed out.

'mmm' came the muffled reply from his sleeping companion.

'_I'm gunna have to wake her if I want to get out of this alive, mind you considering what Lindsey says about Catherine being cranky when she wakes up that doesn't sound any more appealing'_

Lou decided that he would take a cranky Catherine over broken ribs.

'_at least that way I could make it up to her somehow'_

'Cath baby wake up' Lou whispered into the dark room, the heavy drapes blocking out the sun.

His only response was her nuzzling her head further into his chest.

Beep, beep, beep.

'_damn that fucking alarm'_

Lou shook her gently while saying 'Cath you've got to wake up'

'no' came the sleep heavy voice.

Chuckling softly Lou shook her again ' I know you want to stay in bed sweetie but the alarms going'

'turn it off then'

'I cant get to it' he stroked the arm that had him locked to the bed.

Catherine groaned before dragging her body from his she turned over to switch off the alarm not realising how close to the edge of the bed she was. She fell straight off the edge and landed on the floor with a 'oomph'

'Cath' Lou shot up in bed 'are you okay baby?'

'does it look like I'm okay?' came the snappy reply from the strawberry blonde slumped on the floor tangled in a pile of sheets.

'_whoa she is cranky when she gets woke up'_

Lou couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips.

'you think this is funny?'

'sorry baby but your face its just….' he cut off and started laughing again.

Scrambling up from the floor Catherine threw the blankets onto the bed and walked into the bathroom mumbling something along the lines of

'fucking stupid alarm, stupid men, gunna have a bruise now'

Lou stopped laughing the second he heard the bathroom door slam.

'shit, she's mad'

Hopping out of bed he made his way over and tried the door but found it locked.

'baby let me in'

'no' came the angry voice.

'please I promise not to laugh I just want to make sure your alright'

The door flung open and Lou was faced with Catherine stood glaring at him hands on her hips.

'oh so now you care' it was more of a statement than a question.

'of course I care I love you'

Catherine could feel her anger fading as she heard the three magical words. Lou watched as her eyes softened indicating she had calmed down some so he tried again.

'did you hurt yourself?'

'yes' came the small response.

'where?' Lou looked over her body but couldn't see any obvious signs that she had been hurt.

'mybutt' came the rushed reply.

'I'm sorry sweetie I didn't catch that' he glanced up to her face noticing that she was looking anywhere but him. Catherine let out a breath slowly.

'I said my butt'

Lou could she the blush starting to spread across her face, she was obviously uncomfortable.

'let me look sweetie' he said softly.

'you want to look at my butt?' she asked.

'always, but this time I just want to make sure you are okay'

'Lou I…' she fidgeted a little.

'I've already seen you naked you have nothing to be embarrassed about now turn around and let me look at that sexy little tush I love so much'

He gently took her waist in his hands and turned her so she was facing away from him, letting his fingers brush down her sides he slowly pulled the back of her sleep shorts and underwear down.

'hmmm'

'what is it?' she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

'oh nothing just thinking how sexy it is' he said in a dreamy voice.

Catherine looked over her shoulders.

'Lou' she warned.

'okay okay I'll stop' he placed a gentle kiss to her left butt cheek before continuing 'your gunna have a bruise there but apart from that its fine'

He pulled her shorts back up and turned her round in his arms pulling her into a cuddle.

'I'm sorry I laughed at you honey'

'it's okay. It was kinda funny I suppose, I just don't like being woken up'

'I gathered' he chuckled.

She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry for snapping at you'

Lou answered with a heated kiss to her lips. They lost themselves in the kiss for a few minutes before Catherine pulled away.

'I need a shower, I stink'

'no you don't, you never stink'

Catherine looked at him with a 'yea right' look on her face.

'even when I've been to a de-comp?'

'okay that one I will give you' Lou chuckled before heading into the bedroom to wait as she had her shower.

He passed the time by reading the book on the bedside table.

'_I never took Catherine for the romance novel type'_

Hearing the door to the bathroom open Lou looked up to see Catherine wrapped in a towel her skin still wet and flushed from the heat of the shower. He knew she was saying something but at the moment his mind had more interesting things to concentrate on.

When he heard her giggling he looked up 'what?'

'your staring' she giggled again.

'and? Have you got a problem with that?'

'no its just I've got to get ready to fetch Lindsey from school and well if you wanted a shower you better get one now'

Lou nodded not being able to say anything due to the fact that she was now stood in front of him.

'Lou stop staring and go get in the shower' she said with a stern voice but when he looked up he saw the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and he knew she didn't really mind.

He stood up and grabbed her waist bringing her body flush with his 'you missy are a tease' he said before kissing her deeply making her moan into his mouth. Catherine forgot everything apart from the feel of him, she wanted him now.

'Lou' she moaned against his lips. He smiled knowing he was driving her wild then all too soon he pulled away and walked into the bathroom hearing her growl of frustration as he did so. Fifteen minutes later Lou left the bathroom to find Catherine stood at her dresser applying the last touches to her make up clad only in a pair of white skinny jeans and a pale blue silk bra. His mind went to mush as he just stood there taking in the beauty before him.

'staring again' she said absently.

Snapping himself back to reality he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist before replying 'can you blame me' he proceeded to place kisses over her exposed shoulders.

'hmmm…Lou if you do that I'm gunna be late'

Sighing he pulled away and sat on the end of the bed watching as she finished getting ready. She had opted for a blue halter neck top and soft make up, she left her hair in loose messy curls falling around her shoulders.

'Lou can you grab me my shoes out the closet?'

'sure which ones?' he asked standing up.

'the pale blue ones'

Lou nodded but when he opened the door to her closet his mouth dropped open.

'holy shit Cath how many shoes do you need? I mean you could start your own store'

'don't mock me'

'I'm not baby but wow…..just wow'

'just get the shoes'

Lou started looking through the mountain of boxes in front of him before he came to the realisation that there were at least ten pairs of blue shoes.

'erm baby which blue ones? you've got like ten'

'the wedges'

Lou located the shoes and carried them over to where Catherine was stood she was just about to grab them when Lou dropped to his knees.

'what are you doing?'

'putting your shoes on for you' he grabbed her foot and lifted it gently placing the shoe on and buckling it up, he proceeded to do the other one before he stood up straight again.

After sharing another kiss they left the house together, Lou getting into his car and heading home while Catherine got in hers and went to fetch Lindsey. Once Lindsey was home she attacked her mother with questions such as

'when's Lou coming, do you love him, is he gunna move in?'

'whoa hunny calm down, Lou will be here soon so go do your homework now or you not be able to see him before we go to work'

Lindsey scrunched up her face and stomped off to the dining table to do her homework.

'_do I love him? I think I do. I haven't felt this way about anyone before not even Eddie before all the crap started of course'_

Half an hour later the doorbell went, Catherine glanced at Lindsey still working as she went to get the door.

'hey you' she said as she opened it to reveal Lou stood on the other side.

Lou looked Catherine up and down with a soft smirk.

'what?' she asked self consciously looking down herself.

'your wearing an apron?' Lou asked raising one of his eyebrows.

She turned around and started walking back towards the kitchen with Lou hot on her heels.

'I'm cooking and I didn't want to ruin my clothes'

Catherine finished cooking dinner as Lou helped Lindsey with her homework. Once dinner was done Lindsey packed up her bag and put it away taking up her place at the table, they ate as a family that night talking about their day. Once dinner was finished they spent some time together in the lounge, Catherine laughing at Lindsey using Lou as a horse until it was time to go to work. Saying goodbye to Lindsey and Lily at the door Catherine and Lou took separate cars to work, nobody at the lab, apart from Sara, knew about their relationship and they wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Arriving at the lab Catherine sauntered her way through the halls to her office, once inside she sat down behind her desk determined to get some paperwork down. After an hour she still hadn't got much done, she was finding it incredibly difficult to work as her mind kept flashing back to last night.

Her body shivered as she remembered the way his hands teased her body, how he fit her so perfectly she didn't realise she was being watched until

'a penny for your thoughts'

'Sara!' Catherine almost jumped out of her seat.

'easy there Catherine' Sara sat down opposite her supervisor and best friend 'what's got you so happy anyway'

Catherine just grinned across the desk.

'like I have to ask I should of guessed. Its Lou right?'

'mhm' Catherine said taking a sip of her coffee, wincing when she realised it had gone cold.

'you look happier than normal though did something happen' Sara knew just from the look on Catherine's face that something indeed had happened.

'OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX!' Sara shouted.

'Jesus Christ Sara shout it louder I'm not sure Hodges heard you' Catherine said glancing towards the door of her office to make sure no one had heard.

'well he'd probably get off on it'

'ok ewww' Catherine scrunched up her face at the thought.

'yeah your right that is gross. So you and Lou had sex its about time took you long enough'

Catherine rolled her eyes at the young brunette 'we decided to take it slow'

'take it slow that's an understatement you guys have been pussy footing around each other for months now. The sexual tension was so intense I felt like locking you in a room till you just got it on'

'it wasn't that bad'

'whatever. So?'

'so what?'

'oh come on Catherine don't be dense'

'Sara I am not dense' Catherine replied.

'well answer my question'

'what question?'

'real good way to show your not dense there Cath' Sara said sarcastically 'I want to know some details'

'I am not telling you any details' Catherine scoffed.

'since when have you been a prude you always dish out some info. I don't want to hear the gross stuff just ya know is he good, big?'

'mhm' Catherine nodded.

'is that an answer?' Sara cocked her head to the side.

'yes it is'

'to which question?'

'both'

'really? So he's good and big hmmm lucky you'

'I certainly do feel lucky. Sara he is so good, he knows just how to treat a woman. He made sure I…..ya know first and I tell you it was the best I've ever had'

'okay ewww I said no gross stuff'

Just then Greg popped his head round the door.

'ahh there you are my lovelies'

'what do you want greggo?' Sara spun in her chair to face the eccentric man.

'just wondered if Sara was gunna come back to work at all today, she's been in here ages thought maybe you two were getting it on' Greg winked.

'out' Catherine pointed to the door. Greg sighed and made to exit but stopped when he heard Sara say

'I'm glad your happy Catherine but next time not too much on the over share yeah'

Catherine listened as Greg plagued Sara to tell him what she had meant but Sara kept her promise not to tell anyone until Catherine and Lou were ready. Talking with Sara about Lou had done nothing but to spark her arousal even more so she sent a text Lou

_Hey I miss you, can I see you after work?_

_Let me know _

_C_

_xx_

She expected a text back so when her phone rang she felt her heart beat furiously in her chest.

'willows'

'hey baby it's me'

'hi' she breathed his voice sending jolts of arousal through her body.

'I miss you too, erm about later Jake's coming home tonight so I really need to be at my place'

'okay that's fine I'll see you at work tomorrow' she lied, in truth it wasn't fine she really wanted to see him.

'no baby I want to see you I just meant that well could you come over to mine once you drop Lindsey at school'

'are you sure?'

'yeah I want to spend some time with you alone and then I want to introduce you to Jake'

'Lou are you sure that's wise. I mean the poor lads just coming home and he's getting some stranger thrust in his face'

'your not a stranger Cath Jake knows all about you. Actually it was his idea to have dinner together later so what do you say'

'yes of course. Look I've got to get back to work so I'll see you at 9 tomorrow morning'

'sounds good. Love you Cath'

She put the phone down feeling better about the day but slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting Lou's son.

'_is he gunna like me? I need to make a good impression'_

**Okay my lovelies that was chapter 10. **

**I promise next chapter will contain some x rated stuff. I am gunna earn the M rating.**


	11. awkward meeting

**Disclaimer: not mine never has been, never will be.**

**This chapter contains quite a lot of x rated material so don't say I didn't warn you.**

Catherine knocked on Lou's door a little after nine, she had been dying to see him all night.

'hi' Lou smiled as he opened the door wide enough for Catherine to walk in. As soon as she had entered his apartment she was immediately pinned against the door by Lou's lips on hers, taken by surprise she didn't realise what was happening until she felt his tongue pushing gently into her mouth.

'ohhhh'

Hearing Catherine moan Lou couldn't hold back anymore he had to have her now, grabbing her butt he lifted her against the door. Taking the hint she wrapped her legs around his waist brushing her centre against him making him groan in anticipation.

'I've missed you so much, you have no idea how much I want you' Lou growled into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting gently.

'then…..oh…...take me' Catherine managed to get out between moans. Lou grabbed her butt harder to get a firmer hold as he carried her down the hall towards his bedroom constantly nipping, licking and kissing the sensitive skin on her neck relishing in the little shivers and moans Catherine's body gave in response.

As soon as they were through the door Lou pressed her body against it again undoing her top and pulling it up over her head.

'mmmmmm Cath do you have any idea what you do to me'

Catherine reached down between them and cupped his erection in her hand 'I think I get the idea'

Lou spun around and dropped her on the bed causing her to let out a small scream of surprise. Leaning in for a deep kiss he unhooked her bra tossing it somewhere into the dark room, cupping her breasts in his hands he hummed against her collarbone slowly moving down to place kisses over her right breast before taking the hardened nipple between his teeth. He nipped the little bud then soothed it with his tongue listening to Catherine moan, her hands holding his head to her.

'oh…..god..'

Lou wanted to give her the ultimate pleasure so with that in mind his fingers went to her pants undoing the button he yanked them off, kneeling between her legs 'matching panties' he commented before pulling those off too. Cupping her centre he realised just how wet she was 'Jesus baby your soaked'

'ohhhh….Lou don't tease just….' she was cut off by his tongue trailing between her folds 'just what baby'

'just…..ah fuck' Lou repeated the previous motion only this time he pressed against her clit causing her to buck up against him, smiling he quickly thrust two fingers into her causing her to scream out in pleasure.

'oh god don't stop' she panted.

'I have no intention of stopping'

He looked up from his position between her legs to see her clutching the sheets desperately causing him to speed up his fingers, bringing his tongue back down to join the fun he felt her lose control as her orgasm raced through her. Lou watched in awe as her body shuddered against his bed while she moaned his name, once she had calmed down some she looked down her body to see Lou watching her every reaction his fingers still inside her.

'what?' she breathed out.

'that was hot'

Lou brought his fingers out from inside her and licked each one clean never taking his eyes off Catherine's face as she watched open mouthed, deciding his fingers were now clean Lou ducked his head back between her legs and cleaned every last drop of her orgasm off her before crawling back up her body to kiss her fully on the mouth. Moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue she began to work on his shirt

'off….take it off now' she demanded.

Lou stood up stripping all his clothes off he made his way to the bathroom.

'where are you going?'

'don't worry I'll be right back' Lou came back in wearing a condom.

Before Catherine even had time to think he had pulled her back to the end of the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders thrusting inside her. Catherine moaned as she felt him thrusting at a furious pace, his fingers gripping her thighs.

After a few minutes Catherine wanted more 'harder' she demanded practically screaming as he obliged.

Lou picked up the pace now pounding hard into her he looked down to see her biting her lip.

'cum for me baby'

Catherine shook her head 'no…..together' she managed to get out. Lou thrust a few more times before he lost control grunting as he came, feeling her muscles contract around him signalling she had too. Exhausted he dropped down on top of her letting her legs fall down on the bed, he lay for a couple of minutes still buried inside her relishing in the feeling of her hands rubbing up and down his back. He rolled off not wanting to hurt her, glancing to the side he saw her still breathing deeply.

'you okay?' he was worried he had hurt her in his desire to have her.

'more than okay, that was….wow' she rolled onto her side to look at him before continuing 'where did that come from not that I'm complaining, it was amazing! I just didn't know you could be so…..primal'

Lou chuckled at her choice of words 'you bring it out in me'

Catherine shivered slightly 'do you mind if we get under the covers I'm getting cold'

Lou stood helping Catherine up onto shaky legs, he lay her down in bed and headed into the bathroom to clean himself up. Coming back into the room a few minutes later he found her fast asleep hugging his pillow.

'_I really love this woman'_

Lou watched her sleep for a minute when a yawn racked his body he realised how tired he was. He climbed into bed removing the pillow from her grip placing himself there instead he felt her snuggle up against him. Loving the feel of her warm body pressed up against his he fell asleep his hand resting against her hip holding her securely in his arms.

Catherine was woken by the sound of her cell ringing, groaning she pulled the sheets around her body and climbed out of bed searching for her purse and the annoying ringing of her phone. Locating the bag and in turn the phone she answered 'willows'

'hey Catherine, you busy'

'actually yes I am' Catherine said trying not to yawn.

'ahh did I interrupt something?' came Sara's amused voice.

'yeah sleep' Catherine quipped.

'of course' Catherine could just picture Sara rolling her eyes as she said this.

'no really I was sleeping'

'with Lou?'

'yes. Why?'

'I just thought you would be doing something a little more…active' Sara chuckled.

Catherine laughed then replied 'that was earlier'

She heard Sara laughing on the other end of the phone.

'did you want something other than to annoy me?' Catherine said but kept her voice light so Sara knew she was joking around.

'it doesn't matter now wouldn't want to tear you away from lover boy there'

'what do you want?'

'I wondered if you wanted to meet up for lunch but honestly Cath it doesn't matter just enjoy yourself'

'rain check'

'sure, now go back to your man'

Catherine put the phone down dropping it back into her purse as she turned around to get back in bed however the sight before her caused her to stop, Lou was fast asleep on the bed, naked.

'_hmmm yummy'_

She climbed back into bed throwing some of the sheet over him as she snuggled back against his chest.

'who was on the phone' Lou mumbled.

'I thought you were asleep'

'I was but its hard to sleep when someone takes all the covers, plus I missed your body against mine' Lou said pulling Catherine's body tighter to his.

'mmm sorry for taking the covers'

'I forgive you, now are you gunna tell me or am I gunna have to guess?'

'it was just Sara, she wanted to meet up for lunch'

Lou turned his face to look at Catherine while he said 'if you want to go I'm not gunna stop you. Jake's not gunna be here for another' he glanced at the clock quickly doing the math in his head '4 hours so you have plenty of time'

'Lou shhhh, why would I want to go out for lunch when I could have more fun here' she added the last part in husky voice.

Catherine straddled him the blankets bunching around her waist exposing her breasts to him. Lou licked his suddenly dry lips, watching as Catherine leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate clinch. Sitting back up Catherine brushed her hands down his chest slowly working her way down to his erection, once she reached her destination she brushed it with her fingers before taking it in her hand.

'ya know the condom was unnecessary I'm on the pill, you just didn't give me time to tell you before you ravaged me' Catherine whispered into Lou's ear.

Positioning him at her entrance she raised herself up then back down slowly taking all the man Lou was inside her moaning in the process. Lou couldn't help but watch as the goddess above rode him slowly, the pace driving him crazy he grabbed her hips and started thrusting speeding up the pace of her hips with his hands. Catherine couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling right at this moment, she knew right then that she would do anything for this man. Without thinking she slowly dragged her fingers up her stomach and across her breasts as soon as her hands passed her nipples she heard Lou whisper.

'grab them'

Looking down she saw Lou watching her every move with lust filled eyes, seeing this passion in him she did as he asked and took her breasts in her hands massaging them gently.

'oh god baby that's hot' Lou breathed out.

Catherine moaned in response. Both hurtling towards release Lou still controlling the frantic pace and Catherine massaging her breasts occasionally pinching her nipples.

BANG!

The bedroom door flew open, Catherine jumped off Lou grabbing the blankets and pulling them around her naked body leaving Lou exposed to the intruder, Lou grabbed a pillow to cover his most intimate area.

'holy shit' the intruder said 'erm sorry' he turned around and burst out laughing.

'Jake what are you doing here?'

'I got off early so I thought I'd surprise you' he chanced a glance over his shoulder 'obviously it worked' he cracked up again.

Lou looked at Catherine to see she was blushing furiously looking at the floor 'could you give us a minute'

'sure be quick though yeah I don't want to be waiting while you two get it on again' Jake closed the door and made his way to the living room.

'Cath baby are you okay?' Lou asked walking around the bed to stand next to Catherine who still hadn't moved.

'your son just caught us…and I was …oh god!' she dropped her head into her hands. Lou lifted her face to look at him 'baby it's okay, Jake knows all about sex its not a taboo subject between us it never has been'

'that may be Lou but he saw me…touching myself' if possible she got redder.

'you had your back to him I don't think he actually saw anything, but I certainly enjoyed it from my position'

Catherine looked up at him breathing deeply she finally said 'okay, you should go out there but can I have a few minutes to get myself together, I really wanted to make a good impression'

'you certainly made an impression' Lou chuckled earning him a punch on the arm 'okay okay no need to resort to violence' he joked. He got dressed while Catherine still sat on the bed watching him move around the room, once he was dressed he walked over and kissed her head 'don't be long baby'

Just before he shut the bedroom door he said 'oh by the way he may tease us about this for quite a while, he's known for his sense of humour'

As he shut the door he heard Catherine groan, he walked the short distance to the living room to find his 19 year old son with his back to him.

'lets hear it' Lou sighed.

Jake spun around bursting into laughter again 'you should of seen your faces when I came in, oh my god I swear it was the funniest and grossest thing I have ever seen' he got out between his peals of laughter.

'it was not gross'

'trust me seeing your dad having sex is gross although Catherine is as hot as you said she was'

Just then they heard the bedroom door open and close signalling Catherine had excited the bedroom. Lou quickly told his son that Catherine was embarrassed so to be nice Jake only nodded in response as Catherine came into the room now fully clothed. Lou noticed she had put on her game face, the one she only saved for suspects when she didn't want them to know how much they got to her. She walked into the room and extended her hand to Jake 'hi nice to meet you'

Jake took her hand trying to hold back his laughter at the situation 'yeah although I didn't expect to meet so much of you' he lost the battle with his laughter. Catherine's face started to turn red again, noticing this Lou walked over and put his arm around her waist pulling her against his side.

'please Jake your only jealous that I bagged the hottie' Lou said kissing Catherine's cheek.

Jake stopped laughing and looked up at the couple 'yeah what's with that?'

'what do you mean what's with that I'll have you know I'm quite the catch' Lou joked, Jake just laughed again at this comment.

The joking between the father and son carried on for quite some time and Catherine found herself slowly relaxing even joking along with the pair, glancing at her watch she noticed the time 'Lou I'm gunna have to get going'

'why?' he asked.

'I've got to fetch Lindsey from school but we're still on for dinner right?'

'of course'

'well how about I cook it at my place'

'no Cath I invited you so I should be the one cooking' he said taking her waist in his hands.

'my place is bigger we will be more comfy there, honestly its not a problem'

They finally agreed with much protesting from Lou to have the dinner at Catherine's place, with a goodbye to Jake and a joke back from him she left to pick Lindsey up and prepare the dinner.

**I've had this meeting between Cath and Jake running around my head for ages now. **


	12. gagging for it

**Disclaimer: nope not mine, the only thing csi related I own are the DVDs.**

**Just a little note to say thank you to all the guys who reviewed, you rock!**

It had been a little over two weeks, two very long weeks, since Catherine had met Jake admittedly under very embarrassing circumstances but apart from the odd joke on his part they had gotten over it and now got on swimmingly. Even Lindsey had taken an instant liking to him Catherine had a sneaking suspicion it was because he played with her and made jokes about their parents, he was like the big brother she never had.

During the last two weeks Lou and Catherine had spent as much time together as possible but having Jake back meant that Lou could very rarely spend the night at her house, so rarely in fact he could count on one hand the amount of times they had made love scratch that all he needed was half a hand, meaning he was getting extremely frustrated especially after tonight when he had seen her walking through pd wearing the tightest jeans he had ever seen.

'_I'm sure she paints the things on. They cannot be comfy it must be like having a constant wedgie the way they hug her ass not that I'm complaining I think they look fab but must she wear them when she knows how wound up I already am'_

Lou had spent the best part of an hour, since he had seen her wiggling her little tush down the hallway, thinking about what he would like to do to her the next time they managed to be alone.

'_hopefully tonight otherwise I may have to take matters into my own hands, literally'_

'god I hope it doesn't come to that' he sighed out loud.

'come to what?' Lou's head snapped up at the sound of someone else's voice in his office.

'Sanders, what can I do for you?'

'for starters you can tell me what you were talking about, ya know I love a piece of juicy gossip'

Lou regarded the young csi not knowing how much to disclose to him, after all they still hadn't let anyone know about them but he desperately needed someone to talk to about this and his son wasn't exactly open to discussing his fathers sexual frustration.

'_what do I say 'sorry I was just thinking about how I'm not getting any from your supervisor' or maybe 'I haven't got any for so long from Catherine that I'm considering jacking myself off' I doubt either would go down very well especially not with Catherine I definitely wouldn't be getting any then'_

'it's kinda personal'

'ohhhh even better' Greg rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

'Greg I can't tell you anything, honestly it would be my ass on the line if I did. Now can you please tell me why your really here'

'fine' he huffed 'nobody tells me anything'

'that may be because you're the biggest gossip around here, even worse than the women and that's saying something'

'I'm insulted' Greg mocked shock.

Lou shot Greg a look that clearly meant the subject was over and to move on, taking the hint he started explaining the case to Lou. Lou on the other hand was trying to pay attention to what he was saying, that is until he saw her walking by his window for the second time that day.

'I'll be right back Greg' Lou jumped up as Greg started to protest, which fell on deaf ears as Lou was now jogging down the hallway after Catherine.

She was just about to turn the corner when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty observation room closing the door behind them.

'what the hell' she shouted spinning round only to have Lou kiss her.

'I missed you' he said pulling back.

'I missed you too but do you really think it's necessary to drag me off like a cave man'

'yes I do considering how much I want you, anyway its all your fault shaking your butt up and down these hallways' Lou motioned to the hallway with his hands.

'I do not shake my butt'

'trust me honey you do' he nodded as if it was some well known fact.

She raised an eyebrow at him to which he responded 'what? Like I could help looking when you wear jeans that are tighter than a nuns knickers'

Catherine couldn't help the bubble of laughter as she heard Lou's description of her pants.

'feeling pretty hard done by eh?'

'damn right, I miss you so much I've even been considering paying a visit to Pam and her five sisters' Lou said holding up his right hand. Catherine's jaw dropped at his bluntness however she soon recovered and made her way over to him with an extra sway to her hips, which usually meant she was after some nookie, reaching him she draped her arms around his neck pulling herself up to whisper in his ear 'mmm you don't know how turned on I am, I really wish you could come to mine after shift'

'oh god! Me too baby but Jakes home tonight'

Pulling back to look into his eyes when she said 'Lou why don't you both come over and stop I mean I've got a spare room he could have. If you don't want to move him about I understand I just..'

'whoa hunny breathe'

'I was rambling wasn't I' she blushed.

'yeah but its okay, I have no problem with that and I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind, he keeps banging on about stopping at yours because you've got a pool'

'well that's settled then let Jake know to come to mine and when your done here pick your things up and head over'

Lou leaned in for another kiss, it was meant to be a tender kiss but after days of celibacy things soon heated up a notch and within no time Catherine had found herself pushed up against the door while Lou's hands wandered underneath her shirt and proceeded to stroke the soft skin of her stomach.

'_mmmmmm if he keeps doing that we're gunna end up doing it against the door and I don't think Brass is gunna appreciate walking in on us'_

Pushing him back Catherine licked her lips 'baby we can't do that here, just hold on till tonight okay?' she patted his chest.

Lou breathed deeply trying to calm his raging libido down 'okay but I swear if it doesn't happen tonight, for whatever reason, I am gunna prove Sara's theory about spontaneous human combustion to be right'

'don't be so dramatic' Catherine rolled her eyes.

'oh I'm not, baby if only you knew how horny I was'

'believe me I know, do you think you could try not to burst into flames before tonight and I will make sure it will be worth the effort' she brushed her hands up and down his arms. Lou quickly pulled her away from the door and made to bolt out of it only stopping when Catherine said 'where's the fire?'

'well as I see it the quicker we get back to work the more chance we have of finishing on time' before she had a chance to respond Lou was gone, chuckling to herself she made her way back to the lab. Lou on the other hand went back to his office where a very agitated Greg sat waiting for him.

'its about time Vartann, where did you go Hawaii?'

'I wish, no I had to sort out something but I'm back now so lets get on with it'

They spent the next forty five minutes discussing the case until Greg got a page concerning the results to a DNA test, after telling Lou about the results they left to bring the suspect in.

When Catherine arrived home she found Lily sat on her sofa waiting for her.

'hey mom, where's Lind's?'

'she's upstairs with Jake'

'_Lou must of already let him know'_

'okay thanks mom you can go now'

'actually Catherine can we have a talk'

'how come I don't like the sound of this?'

'because you're a csi and I'm your mom so you immediately think I'm gunna tell you off'

Catherine nodded sitting down on the sofa next to her mom relaxing slightly until 'are you being careful?'

Catherine spun her head round to face her mother so fast she almost gave herself whiplash 'mom! I don't see how that's any of your business'

'don't snap Catherine I'm just looking out for you, in case you hadn't noticed I am your mother'

'of course I know that but still how is it anything to do with you?'

'I'm just making sure I'm not gunna have to start changing diapers again anytime soon'

'what! Mom I…I…' Catherine was lost for words.

'oh Catherine you're a grown woman now, its only sex and I know you have done it before, Lindsey is solid proof of that'

Catherine did a very good imitation of a fish at this point.

'close your mouth its not very lady like, honestly anyone would think I had just asked you to murder the Pope the way your acting. I was young and in love once myself you know'

'please mom don't go into details'

'unless you tell me your being careful I will talk about how you were conceived'

'oh god no! fine yes we are. I went on the pill the moment we got together just in case. Happy now?'

'very' Lily grinned at her daughter before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and heading to the front door 'oh by the way Catherine it was in the back of one of Sam's limos' she shot over her shoulder getting a groan in response.

'_well that was the strangest conversation I have ever had with her. I think I may need to bleach my brain now to get rid of the images'_

After pulling off her shoes she made her way upstairs to check on the kids, noticing Lindsey's door was open a crack she stood outside listening.

'I'm telling you kiddo ya need to get an Action man for ya Barbie's this dude is just too weedy'

'no he isn't, its Ken he's her prince charming'

'man look at him he's got no muscle not to mention he looks gay'

'what's gay?'

'something ya need to ask ya mom'

Catherine groaned at the conversation she knew would be coming.

'honestly Lind's Action man is so much better, he's got muscle, a scar, a tattoo and he carries a gun, this Ken bloke is just a pansy not to mention he's cheating on Barbie with Cindy'

Catherine poked her head through the door 'don't you get her liking the bad boy's, she's gunna have enough trouble with that if she takes after my taste in men'

'you saying my dads a bad guy' Jake asked pretending to be hurt.

'_shit that came out all wrong'_

'no…no of course not he's one of the best things I ever did, apart from Lindsey of course, I just mean to say my old taste in men kinda sucked' Catherine stumbled over her words.

'relax Cath I was joking' Jake chuckled at Cath's attempt to dig herself out of the hole.

Catherine punched him lightly on the arm before telling Lindsey to pack her toys away and get ready for bed.

Two hours had passed since shift had ended and Lou was still stuck in interrogation.

'_if this prick doesn't tell me what I need to know soon I am gunna ram my foot so far up his ass it will come out his mouth'_

After another fifteen minutes they had made no progress so decided to take a break, he headed to his office all the way cursing every living thing from here to china for keeping him late which was in turn was keeping him from Catherine. Slumping down in his chair he called Catherine to let her know where he was.

'hey baby look I'm still caught up in interrogation, this punk bitch thinks he can get away with it coz he's got money and knows we've got nothing apart from circumstantial evidence but its clear he did it we just need a confession'

'do you have any idea when you can get away'

'no, I'm sorry hunny I was really looking forward to tonight'

'hmmm me too, I even put on that purple set you like' he could hear the husk in her voice.

'your being mean now'

He could hear her laughter on the other end of the phone.

'just get here as quick as you can. I will leave a key under the third rock next to my door, I'm going to bed so wake me up when you get here'

'I promise, love ya baby bye'

**Well what did you guys think. I always like to hear your thoughts, they make me happy. Oh and the Ken/Barbie/Action man thing was summet from my childhood, Ken was not man enough for me so I stole one of my cousins Action men for her instead Lol.**


	13. coming home

**Disclaimer: never been mine.**

**On with the show.**

'out of the way asshole!' Lou's temper was rising quickly as he attempted to fight his way through the Vegas traffic. He had finished his shift three hours late and was desperate to get to Catherine's, unfortunately some unknown force had other ideas deciding to get him stuck behind the slowest driver in the world.

'Jesus Christ man its only a freaking transvestite, trust me you will see plenty of them while you're here you don't need to slow down and take fucking photos'

'_good god I sound like one of those nagging old women you see on the freeway shouting and cursing. Ya know what I don't care I have Catherine waiting for me'_

'come on man! This is so un-cool I have a beautiful, sexy woman waiting for me and you decide that your not driving slow enough'

'_this is where I need Catherine she would of pulled this nimrod over and given him a piece of her mind'_

'oh thank the lord' the car in front took the next corner leaving Lou free to push the speed limit without actually going over it.

'_the last thing I need is to get pulled over for speeding and I refuse to use the siren since it's linked to the station, they will send back up and I do not want to explain that it was only a way to get into my girlfriends panties quicker'_

Lou made it back to his in a matter of minutes after finally getting away from that awful driver he had taken a few short cuts he knew.

He raced upstairs to his apartment fighting to get his keys into the lock.

'oh come on!' he shouted when the keys dropped to the floor, bending to pick them up he noticed his neighbour looking at him from her doorway.

'sorry Miss Gregory I didn't mean to be so loud'

'is everything okay Lou?'

Lou looked at the elderly lady who had been a good friend to him over the years.

'yeah I'm fine I'm just running late that's all'

Finally getting the door unlocked Lou said goodbye and entered his home, he only spent a couple of minutes grabbing some clothes and all the overnight essentials, balling them up before tossing them carelessly into a duffle bag. In the space of fifteen minutes he was on the road again on route to Catherine's, as he was driving he let his mind wander to the red head waiting for him.

'_oh I hope she is still wearing that purple set, the way the bra holds her boobs is just….wow. Mmm I wonder what it was like to watch her dance maybe I could get a free show one day'_

Before he even realised it he was pulling into her driveway, jumping out of the car he grabbed his bag from the backseat and headed towards the door mumbling 'third rock, third rock aha!'

Retrieving the key he let himself into the house toeing of his shoes in the hallway, placing them next to Catherine's taking in the size difference and how normal it seemed to be coming home to her. He quietly made his way upstairs pausing to check in on the kids. Pushing open the door he chuckled as he took in the appearance of his son as he slept, he was sprawled out on his back, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed, his arms thrown over his head, the covers barely covering his body as they too were hanging off the bed. Closing the door the next stop was Lindsey's room, as he opened the door he flinched as the vibrant pink walls hit his eyes nearly giving him a headache. She was curled up into a little ball with the covers wrapped tightly around her as she slept peacefully, smiling softly he closed the door and finished his journey.

As he approached the door to Catherine's bedroom his heart began to race, pushing open the door he spotted her instantly, she was fast asleep in bed clutching onto the pillow he used when he stopped here like her life depended on it.

'_she must need something to cling to as she sleeps, every time I'm here she about breaks my ribs in her death grip now the poor pillow is getting it'_

Placing his bag down next to the drawers he shut the door and made his way over to the bed, he sat carefully next to Catherine's slumbering body and brushed some hair out of her face taking in her soft features. Her face was relaxed as she slept not revealing any of the horrors she has to see on a daily basis, her soft pink lips slightly parted. She looked so at peace that he was torn whether to wake her or not however the choice was taken from him as Catherine's blue eyes slowly fluttered open and sought out his.

'hey gorgeous' Lou whispered brushing a finger along her cheekbone.

Rolling over she placed her head in his lap and mumbled.

'I'm sorry Hun but I cant understand you when you talk to my crotch' Lou suppressed his laughter.

Catherine grumbled lifting her head slightly she repeated the question.

'when did you get here?'

'about twenty minutes ago. I checked on the kids before I came in here, both fast on' his hands moving through her hair as he spoke.

'mmm' her face was once again squashed into his lap, which was arousing him to no end.

'baby err…well as much as I love where your head is and I am dying to touch you, you seem pretty tired. If you want we can wait till tomorrow' he silently prayed to the heavens above that she wanted him just as much but if she really wanted to sleep he would let her even if it meant another sleepless night aching for the feel of her.

Catherine sat herself up against the headboard pulling him on top of her as she moved.

'I don't want to wait' she whispered against his lips.

'oh thank god! I don't think I'll survive another night not being able to touch you'

Within a matter of minutes all of Lou's clothes had been tossed onto the floor and he had climbed into bed beside her, pulling her body flush against his he removed her panties flinging them across the room before kissing her passionately. He softly urged her to lay on her back covering her body with his he entered her slowly.

They made love slowly and passionately, taking the time to touch each other, please each other. Lou kissed and nibbled her neck as they lost themselves in each other, finally covering her mouth just in time for her to moan his name as she tumbled over the edge. She was always vocal when they made love, that's part of the reason they waited until no kids were around but it just wasn't working so either she learnt to be quiet or he made sure he muffled her noises, being quiet just didn't seem to be an option so muffled moans it was.

Once they had both reached their release they lay wrapped in each others embrace before Lou broke the comfortable silence by climbing out of bed. He grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom only to reappear a few minutes later wearing dark blue pyjama bottoms and a gray t shirt. Catherine giggled when she saw his attire.

'why are you wearing jammies?'

'well I didn't want a repeat of the last time I stopped here while Lindsey was at home'

'ah you mean waking up not wearing anything only to have my daughter try to drag you out of bed for breakfast'

'yes that' Lou climbed back into bed snuggling down into the pillows.

'maybe I should put some pj's on' Catherine said climbing out of bed.

'why? hasn't Lindsey seen you naked before?'

'well yes but I don't want Jake to catch me that way again' Lou noticed Catherine blushing slightly at the memory.

After changing into a tank top and shorts she climbed back into bed and cuddled up against Lou falling asleep almost instantly.

A couple of hours later Catherine felt someone watching her, instantly her motherly instincts took over causing her to roll away from Lou to look towards her bedroom door only to see Lindsey rubbing her eyes slowly making her way over to the bed.

'what's the matter sweetie' Catherine asked sleepily.

'I had a bad dream mommy' Lindsey whispered shaking slightly.

'come here baby, get in bed with mommy' Catherine pulled back the covers for Lindsey to climb in.

'_well its lucky Lou decided to put pyjamas on'_

After Lindsey had climbed into bed Catherine wrapped her in her arms gently rocking her baby girl back to sleep, following her into the land of slumber not long after.

Somewhere during the night Lou rolled over and wrapped his arms around both his girls. He was currently in that blissful stage between being asleep and being awake, that is until a flash made him sit bolt upright.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he noticed his son in the open doorway brandishing a camera.

'what the hell Jake?'

'_great I sound like I've swallowed a box of nails'_

'what? You all looked so cute snuggled up together I just had to get a picture. Before you start the door was open and since I'm technically not in the room I am not invading your privacy' Jake finished with a cheeky grin, Lou rolled his eyes before asking

'what time is it?'

'about 6ish' Jake shrugged.

'and your up?'

'you don't have to sound so shocked. But no I'm not up I was going to the toilet when I happened to catch a glimpse of you lot, I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to get a photo of you doing that mushy family crap now could I'

'if your not up then how can you be talking to me' Lou joked.

'smart ass, well I'm not up coz when I have had my pee I'm going back to bed and I fully intend on sleeping till an ungodly hour'

'fine whatever its too early to argue, but Jake burn me a copy of that photo' Lou said while lying back down in bed again wrapping his arms protectively around the two most important girls in his life.

**Well…..**

**I hoped you liked it. I aim to please.**

**I will try to get the next chapter out in a couple of days but since I have been lumbered with babysitting duty during the summer holidays I cannot promise anything.**


	14. what did you say?

**Disclaimer: why can't it be mine :(**** I've been really good!**

**Okay so I know I said I would update in a couple of days and its been longer but I have a good excuse, kids demanding my attention then when they went home it was time for the campout party followed the next day by a bbq party. See told you I had an excuse! Anyway lets get this bad boy updated!**

Later that morning Lou woke up again this time flat on his back, looking to the side he saw Catherine still curled protectively around her daughter. Lou sighed happily as he watched his angel sleep.

'_I wonder what she dreams about'_

Shuffling on the bed to stop himself getting a bad neck he accidentally nudged Catherine with his elbow.

'_shit stay asleep, please I'm begging you. I like having just the one asshole I really don't want another for waking her up'_

Lou held his breath hoping and praying that he hadn't awoken the beast that was Catherine Willows in the morning, he cringed slightly when she started to move on the bed rolling over now pinning Lou beneath her arms. Lou carried on his silent prayers but suddenly felt all the air leave him as she mumbled sleepily

'love you Lou'

Lou couldn't believe his ears.

'_did she just say she loves me. OH MY GOD!'_

'Cath hunny what did you just say?' Lou whispered.

Catherine lifted her head sleepily off of Lou's chest.

'mmm what?'

'you just said something baby, what was it?'

Catherine sat for a moment trying to remember what she had said in her sleepy state, Lou waited patiently and watched as her features changed from confusion to shock.

Once she had remembered what she had said Catherine found herself suddenly very awake but still unable to say anything.

'_shit, shit and again shit. Why did I have to say that then, damn me and my stupid mouth. Crap look at his face, he thinks I don't love him say something Willows. Anything, just say something you idiot.'_

Before she had a chance to gather her jumbled thoughts together Lou spoke up.

'Cath its okay if you didn't mean it, I…..well we can just pretend it never happened and just wait until you are ready' Lou somehow managed to get it all out in one breath, he didn't trust himself enough to do it any other way afraid that she would hear the disappointment in his voice.

'Lou, hunny I didn't mean to say it' she stopped when he turned his head away from her trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.

'_I really need him to look at me for this'_

She gently placed her fingers on his cheek turning his face so he had to look directly in her eyes, when she had his attention she continued.

'I didn't mean to say it then but I do mean what I said'

Lou felt as if his heart exploded at her words.

'you do?'

'of course I do, I have felt this way for a while now Lou I just wanted to say it in a way that was as special as how you told me not some half assed attempt while I was half asleep'

'it was perfect. It would have been perfect any which way you decided to tell me just as long as you said the words'

Catherine was about to reply but Lou cut her off with a sweet kiss, pulling apart she sighed softly resting her head on his chest once again. They lay in silence for a while, Catherine fiddling with the bottom of his t shirt and Lou gently caressing her back through the fabric of her sleep shirt. Lou eventually broke the silence.

'I love you Catherine Willows'

'I love you Lou Vartann' she placed a soft kiss to his collarbone.

The moment was broken when a soft sniffling sound came from behind startling both of them, having forgotten Lindsey was in bed with them. Catherine rolled over to face her daughter.

'Lindsey sweetie' she gently touched her daughters back.

Without warning Lindsey flipped over and gripped the front of her mothers top burying her face into the fabric. Taken by surprise Catherine stared at the blonde head of the child before she found her voice.

'sweetie what's wrong?' she asked before remembering the reason her daughter had climbed into her bed the previous night 'is it the nightmare?'

Lindsey nodded into her mothers chest gripping harder.

'do you want to tell me about it?, it might help' Catherine asked stroking her hands softly through her daughters hair trying to calm her down.

Again Lindsey just nodded, it took a almost a minute before Lindsey spoke, even when she did it was so quiet Catherine almost missed what she said.

'Lou left us mommy, he said he didn't love us anymore and he just walked out' Lindsey sobbed out. Catherine stared at her daughter in shock eventually turning her head to stare at Lou who was also sporting a shocked expression.

Lindsey's little voice brought her back to face her daughter.

'I don't want him to leave mommy, don't make him leave' Lindsey was sobbing harder than before, it broke Catherine's heart to see her daughter so upset she didn't know that it also affected Lou just as much.

She was just about to say something when she felt an arm reach over her to gently touch Lindsey's hair.

'I'm not going anywhere'

Lindsey's head snapped up at the voice to look at Lou with tear filled eyes.

'promise?' Lou reached his other arm over and pulled the little girl to settle in-between him and Catherine on the bed.

'I promise sweetie, I love you and your mom too much and anyway if I left who would help you pull pranks on your mom'

Lindsey giggled at this.

'yeah that time when we swapped the sugar for salt was so funny, 'specially when mommy put two spoons in her coffee and spat it all over the place when she drank it'

Lou and Lindsey laughed furiously at the memory.

'that was not funny, I really needed coffee. If you haven't forgotten I had worked a double so a caffeine fix was in order but you two little monsters had other ideas didn't you'

'us?' Lou laughed.

After several jokes and comments on the way Catherine had apparently stuck her tongue out like a dog while grabbing for a glass of water to take away the taste Catherine suggested Lindsey go play in her room for five minutes while she got up. Once Lindsey had left the room she practically threw herself onto Lou capturing his lips with hers in a soft but demanding kiss.

'you are so good with her' she mumbled against his lips.

Lou smiled pulling away a little 'well I did raise my own child ya know, plus I get to watch you with her so I'm learning from the best. Not that I'm not enjoying having you all over me but we should really get up'

'five more minutes'

'okay' Lou wrapped his arms around Catherine hugging her close to his body.

Finally they dragged themselves away from each other when Lindsey shouted saying she was hungry. Breakfast passed in comfortable silence, Lindsey was too busy wolfing down her pancakes while Lou and Cath couldn't take their eyes off each other.

'_oh yea mm hmm victory dance. She loves me, she loves me'_

**I thought it was about time she said it. **

**Just so you know there is no ending in sight for this story its just kinda flowing as the ideas come.**


	15. do as i say

**Disclaimer: most certainly not mine. **

**Okay so this chapter was written after a party and very little sleep so if its not that great blame lack of sleep.**

Lou wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist as she stood at the kitchen counter sipping her coffee.

'this past week has been amazing' he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

'I couldn't agree more, I really enjoyed having you and Jake here but you more' she purred.

Lou swept her hair back away from her neck so he could place kisses along her slender neck.

'babe if you start that I'm gunna be late for work, again'

Lou chuckled at the memory of yesterday when he had grabbed her as she made to leave the bedroom, he had flung her on the bed and proceeded to have his wicked way with her.

'_she was so hot lay there moaning and panting my name I'm sure she's scarred me from where she dug her nails in, not that I'm complaining I love it when she loses control like that'_

Just the memory of her like that turned him on more, he had to have her again. Starting to nibble on her neck he moved his hands from around her waist up to her breasts and began to softly massage them through her shirt.

'oh god Lou'

Her moans spurring him on he bit down on the sensitive skin.

'come on baby we haven't christened anywhere but your bedroom, the kids are both out for a change and I want you so badly'

'I want you too but I cant be late for work again Ecklie will kill me' she struggled to control her breathing.

_'he always manages to make me feel like a hormonal horny teenager'_

Lou was having none of it, he knew her too well and he knew that she wanted this just as much as him she just needed a little persuasion. He moved his hands from her breasts around to her back underneath the fabric and started to run his fingers up and down her spine causing her to whimper.

'I love how sensitive your back is, you're so responsive when I touch it' he murmured against the skin of her neck 'especially when I do this' he ran his fingers against a particular spot which always made her moan.

He knew he was driving her nuts, he could tell by the way she was pushing her back into his chest as one of her hands held his head to her neck. He ran his hands around to her stomach and slowly began to descend into her pants causing her breathing to increase to short little gasps and the hand on his head to grip tightly to his hair. As he moved his hands under the waistband of her panties he could feel the heat emanating from her apex.

'_I knew she wanted this, mmmmmm I love it when she purrs like that'_

Just as he started to run his fingers through the soft neat curls between her legs a shrill ringing noise reverberated through the house.

'ignore it' she groaned pushing his hand back down into her panties 'don't stop now'

Granting her wish he moved his hands further into her now unbelievably wet underwear causing her hips to buck against his hand craving his touch where she desperately wanted it. Again the moment was ruined by the annoying ringing of her cell, groaning she dragged herself from his embrace to pick it up.

'what?' she snapped.

'what did I do?' came the amused voice of Warrick.

'sorry Rick I was busy, is there something wrong?'

'_please god hurry up'_

She glanced to Lou to see he was leaning against the counter trying to regulate his breathing.

'_I really love this man, oh the way he touches me it just…'_

It took her a few moments to realise that Warrick was talking to her.

'I'm sorry I didn't catch that'

'is everything okay Cath? You sound a little breathless' she could hear the concern in his voice and couldn't help blushing at why she was breathless.

'yeah I'm fine, everything's fine I just had to run to get the phone'

'_lets hope he buys that'_

She risked another glance at Lou to see him silently laughing at her excuse for being breathless, when his eyes met hers she shot him a look which clearly said your dead.

'okay if your sure everything's alright, the reason I'm ringing is to say we need you to come in now it's mad down here, seems like all of Vegas' finest criminals are out in force tonight'

Closing her eyes she breathed out a fine see you in twenty before hanging up, as soon as she had closed her cell she felt Lou's strong arms wrap around her waist again.

'you've got to head in early'

She just nodded her head in response sighing softly. Lou turned her in his arms kissing her soundly before pulling back so she could get ready to leave, Lou silently watched smirking as Catherine gathered her things together every now and then he heard her murmur but only caught a couple of things, what he did catch however had him smiling.

'stupid god damn technology, I'm gunna be horny all night now not too mention wet'

As she was leaving for work early Lou had decided to go in early and catch up on some paperwork. They said their goodbyes sharing a tender kiss before heading off to work in seperate cars.

As soon as Catherine had entered the lab she had immediately been sent out to a scene, it did in fact seem as though Vegas had decided to really come alive that night everyone was working solos there were so many cases.

Catherine arrived at the little house which had happened to be the unfortunate scene of a brutal murder, approaching the house she noticed a young rookie cap standing by the front door.

'hey is the body inside'

He nodded motioning her to enter, she slowly made her way through the house taking in all the details making sure not to miss a thing as she made her way to the bedroom where the body lay. As the coroner hadn't arrived yet she wasn't allowed to touch the body so Catherine silently processed the scene around the body taking photos, sketching the scene all the while waiting for the coroner to arrive when she spotted something interesting next to the dead guys head.

'what is that?' she asked aloud to herself.

As she bent down to pick up the piece of what looked to be a torn shirt she suddenly found herself knocked sideways before she was roughly grabbed around the waist and rammed face first into the wall, she struggled with all her might against her attacker only to find her arms pinned beside her head in one of his hands while the other one covered her mouth muffling her screams.

'you're gunna do what I say bitch or else' the rough menacing voice commanded her.

**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Oh aren't I mean.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. the aftermath

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Well Danielle since you asked so nicely I got on it straight away to bring you the next chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Lou had been at work for almost five hours and he not seen or heard from Catherine all night which was a little unusual, since they had started dating she would text him or phone him during her breaks just to let him know that she missed him and since a week ago to tell him that she loved him but tonight nothing.

'_I suppose she must be busy or at a scene, I know how crazy tonight is I've barely had time to take a piss so I can only imagine how nuts things must be her end'_

Sighing he flopped down into his chair behind his desk for the first time that night, he was determined to get at least five minutes rest from the chaos. He closed his eyes letting his head fall back against his chair enjoying the peace of his quiet office, that is until he heard something very disturbing, jumping out of his seat he ran into the hallway and called out to the officers who had just walked past his office.

'what did you say?' he barked.

'erm… that blonde csi, Willows I think her name is, she was attacked at her scene earlier from what I've heard it was pretty bad' as the words left the officers mouth Lou's stomach did a flip and his chest tightened, he felt sick.

'where did you hear this?' he needed answers.

'the guy that worked with her on the scene told me, he's pretty broken up about it'

'well he fucking better be but it's nothing compared to what's gunna happen when I get my hands on him' Lou shouted marching off down the halls leaving the two officers to stare after him. He was fuming, he was ready to kill the son of a bitch who dared to lay a hand on his girlfriend as well as the officer who should have been looking after her. He knew he shouldn't be driving when he was so angry but he needed to see her, to make sure she was okay.

As he drove like a maniac to the lab his mind raced.

'_that's why she didn't call me, she couldn't. If she's hurt I will not be held responsible for my actions I swear to god. But wait he said it was earlier so why in hell hasn't she called me to let me know?'_

He reached the lab parking dangerously across two parking spots in his haste to get to the woman he loved, he pretty much rammed his way through the doors to the lab before barking at the small receptionist.

'where's Catherine Willows?'

'she's in the break room I think' she squeaked out, she looked like she had just shit herself.

'_I don't care if I scared her she's not my priority, right now it's Catherine'_

He stomped his way down the halls pretty much growling at anyone who dared to get in his way, when the break room came into sight he saw her figure stood with her back to him near the coffee machine. He noticed how she was slightly slumped over which only served his anger to flare for the bastard that had caused her pain.

Slinging open the door with a bang he marched right up to her.

'why the hell didn't you tell me?' it came out louder than he expected.

She spun around wincing slightly as the movement caused her side to scream in pain.

'Lou I'm sorry'

'sorry? Catherine you were attacked and you didn't think it necessary to call me? Instead you let me find out from some office gossip'

Catherine glanced around nervously, she saw all the faces of the graveyard shift watching them interact.

'Lou can we talk about this in private please?' she asked placing her hand on his arm.

'fine whatever' he turned on his heals heading off in the direction of her office. She sighed before following him.

'_this is gunna be a long night, I don't know if I'm ready to talk about what happened'_

The rest of the team watched as the couple made their way into her office shutting the door behind them.

'what the hell was that all about?' Nick asked.

'beats me' Greg said.

Sara silently prayed that the guys didn't put two and two together before Catherine and Lou wanted them too.

Meanwhile in Catherine's office Lou was pacing like a caged animal with his back to Catherine.

'what happened? What the hell were you thinking? You should of asked if the scene had been cleared first' Lou shouted. 'for gods sake you could have been killed, do you understand that?' he spun around to face Catherine as the last words left his mouth, all the anger he felt left his body when he saw her small frame shaking slightly, silent tears marching down her bruised face, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and she was looking at anything but him.

'_shit what have I done? Why am I shouting at her she hasn't done anything wrong it's the tosser who hurt her you should be mouthing off at'_

Lou approached Catherine quietly saying.

'I'm sorry angel please forgive me, I'm not mad at you hunny I'm just worried'

Once he had reached her he made to wrap his arms around her waist to comfort her but as soon as his forearm touched her side she winced and let out a soft yelp before moving away from him. Lou was confused, something was wrong.

'baby are you hurt?' he had noticed the bruise on her face when he had calmed down but thought, well more hoped that was the extent of it.

When he didn't get any response from her he took her hands in his.

'let me look'

'no' she whimpered moving further away from him.

'Catherine, I'm not gunna hurt you' he said as softly as he could.

At his words and the look of pure concern and love in his eyes she stepped towards him again, once she was stood mere inches from him he began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt. Once the shirt was fully open he removed it from her shoulders before looking down, when he did the sight of her bruised and battered skin caused him to gasp.

'_oh my fucking god! What happened? I'm gunna kill this bastard'_

Dragging his eyes back up from her stomach he noticed her eyes were squeezed shut and she was nervously chewing her lower lip.

'angel look at me please'

Slowly she opened her eyes when she was focused on him he cupped her face placing a sweet kiss to her lips, nose and forehead.

'do you want to talk about it?'

Silently she shook her head.

'okay, just remember I'm here for you' he whispered stroking the undamaged side of her face.

Lou was taken off guard as she threw herself at him, clinging to him desperately she started to sob. He wrapped his arms around her careful not too hurt her he moved them over to the couch, where he sat down pulling her to rest against his chest. They remained that way for god knows how long, him muttering words of comfort while gently rubbing her back, she was still sobbing but not as hard as before. Slowly her sobs decreased until they were just soft whimpers.

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'what for baby?'

'I've ruined your shirt'

Lou looked down to see her mascara had stained his white shirt from where she had been crying.

'it's just a shirt, you are more important' he pulled her back against his chest.

'I was so scared, I still am'

'oh baby, you have nothing to be afraid of I'm here for you'

She settled against his chest again trying desperately to fight off the wave of exhaustion, the painkillers she had been given were taking effect making her drowsy, Lou seemed to sense her battle and gently coaxed her to take a nap promising that he wouldn't leave her. For what seemed like hours he silently sat on the floor by the couch watching Catherine sleep.

'_she looks so peaceful, I can't believe anyone would want to hurt such an amazing, beautiful person'_

He sat for a few minutes contemplating the many ways he could kill the asshole who hurt his woman when someone knocking softly on the door interrupted his thoughts, getting up he moved quickly to the door opening it before the person on the other side could wake Catherine up.

'sorry to disturb you I just wondered how she is' Sara said softly.

Lou stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him before answering.

'honestly she's not doing too well, I don't know what to do Sara she wont talk to me about what happened. Has she told you?'

'no she not tell anyone even the officers who questioned her, all she told them was that she was attacked'

'do you…..do you think she was…'he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

'no, when they asked her she was adamant she hadn't been raped'

'oh thank god' he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

'I think she just needs time to wrap her head around all that's happened, the best thing you can do for her is just be there when she needs you'

Lou was about to answer when a soft scream came from inside the office, both Sara and Lou bolted through the door to find Catherine sitting up crying softly. Lou made his way over to her kneeling on his knees he took her into his arms rocking her gently.

He looked at Sara who was silently watching the couple from the door she mouthed 'I'm here if you need me' before exciting closing the door behind her.

'you left me' Catherine wept.

'I know I'm sorry baby but I was only just outside the door and I'm here now'

Eventually she stopped crying but still held onto him.

'what happened baby?' when she looked at him confused he elaborated 'you screamed'

'I did?' Lou nodded in reply 'oh! I didn't realise that was out loud not just in my dream' she whimpered.

'come on lie back down sweetie you need to rest you've been through a lot'

'I don't want to be on my own, will you lie with me?'

'I don't want to hurt you baby'

Catherine lay back down pulling Lou with her 'you wont'

Sara walked away from the office slowly when she spotted Greg with his hand poised ready to knock on Catherine's door.

'oh no you don't' she said grabbing him by the wrist dragging him towards the break room.

'why Sara if you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask' he said as she pushed him through the door. Looking around the room she saw the rest of the team gathered.

'right guys listen up, Catherine's had a rough night of it so I don't want any of you bothering her at all. Do you hear me?' she commanded.

Everyone nodded in reply, unasked questions burned throughout the room.

'if anyone needs anything you come to me tonight'

'but Sar what happened to her?' Nick asked.

'I don't know Nicky, all I know is that she doesn't want to talk about it so don't bother asking her'

Once everyone was sorted they set about their tasks again, only now they had two extra cases, the case Catherine had been working and Catherine's attack.

Back in Catherine's office Lou lay staring at the ceiling trying to wrap his thoughts around the fact that Catherine had been attacked, when he felt her stir next to him he looked down at her.

'hey sleeping beauty' he murmured brushing her hair out of her face.

Smiling softly she sat up. Sitting up next to her he rubbed his hand up and down her arms 'do you want to go home?'

She nodded silently before asking 'will you stay with me?'

'of course I will angel, come on lets go'

**Don't worry guys you will find out what happened to her at the scene I have a plan. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. so now you know

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Well since my so called friend called me a bitch and told me to get writing coz she wanted the next chapter up here it is. Yes I'm talking about you Shaz.**

Three days later found Lou sat in the lab furthest from the entrance talking to Sara Sidle of all people but seeing as she was the only one to know about him and Catherine she was the only one to help him out.

'_okay time to sort this shit out'_

'Sara I don't know what to do'

'what do you mean?'

'about Catherine she's completely blocking me out, one minute she's crying into my shoulder the next she's stormed off to bed leaving me so confused'

'have you tried talking to her?'

'_tried talking Jesus I wont be doing that again in a hurry'_

'yeah I did, when she had a nightmare but that just ended with her chewing my head off and crawling into bed with Lindsey then the next morning she just blanked me' pausing to breath he looked at Sara completely at a loss.

'Lou I really don't know what to say, if she isn't willing to talk yet I think you just need to give her time, something horrible happened to her so the best we can do is offer her our support when she needs or wants it'

Lou sighed knowing Sara was right.

'I know, I just wish she would open up to me, hell even notice I'm there, when I'm not being used as a human tissue that is'

Catherine had been walking down the hallway heading to her office when she heard the low voices of Sara and Lou coming from the lab Sara used as an office.

'_what the hell are they talking about, they didn't get put on a case together'_

Curiosity getting the better of her she approached the door intending on walking in until she heard her name.

'Catherine's usually so responsive and cuddly but now she wont even touch me. When we're in bed normally I have to wrestle with her just to go to the toilet, now she sleeps as far away as possible. It's killing me Sar'

Catherine gasped as she heard the hurt in his voice as he spoke.

'_I'm being a bitch to him, shit all he wants is to love you why cant I let him in. oh yea you're chicken shit! Well enough of this crap even if I cant tell him what happened yet I can at least let him comfort me'_

Before Sara had a chance to respond Catherine was through the door throwing herself into Lou's lap kissing every inch of his face then finally his lips. Sara suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her own office so to speak. She was just about to cough or do something to distract the pair in front of her when they pulled apart for air.

'what was that for? Not that I'm complaining about you kissing me'

'I've been a right cow to you, I'm so sorry baby please forgive me' she clung onto him as if he was going disappear while pacing kisses over his jaw line.

'there's nothing to forgive angel I just want you to let me in, tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours'

'I am trying, I swear it's just so hard. I don't like thinking about what happened or what could of happened'

Sara couldn't help the feeling that she was intruding on something very intimate so decided to make herself scarce. As she got to the door without being noticed by the couple happily cuddling and kissing in the chair a knock came, Catherine leapt out of Lou's lap so fast she almost fell over. Stifling a laugh Sara opened the door to see Greg stood on the other side.

'what can I do for you Greg?'

'so many things Sara' he said with a wink 'but that's not why I'm here, not this time anyway' he laughed earning him a death glare and clip around the ear from Sara.

Catherine decided to speak up before Sara kicked his ass 'get to the point Greg'

Looking into the room for the first time he noticed the other occupants and their somewhat dishevelled appearance.

'having a party and not inviting me Sidle well now I am hurt'

'god damn it Greg if you don't get to the point soon I will kick your butt so hard all the lab will hear you squealing like a little girl'

'Jesus woman cant you take a joke...never mind, the reason I'm here is coz we have a lead'

'in which case' Catherine piped up.

'erm' he was nervous now 'yours actually'

'mine?' now she was confused 'I haven't got any open cases'

He was positively shitting himself 'not any case you have but the case in which you were involved in' he didn't want to say victim, he never liked to think of her that way.

'_I was involved in what the hell is he talking about the only thing I've been involved in since…SHIT!'_

'oh!' was all she said before dropping into the chair next to Lou.

He glanced to the side when he heard her drop down, the look on her face clearly said what she couldn't.

'_she's scared'_

With that one thought running through his mind he put his hand on her leg under the table softly rubbing from her knee up to her thigh trying to soothe her. Greg noticing nothing turned to speak to Sara once again.

'DNA from the blouse kicked out a guy, he has priors for abuse we're gunna bring him in now if you want to do the interview'

'yea I'll be there'

'so will I' Lou spoke for the first time.

Both Sara and Catherine snapped their heads in his direction 'do you think that's wise' came Sara's voice.

'I don't care I need to do this' he could feel Catherine begin to tremble under his hand so he squeezed her leg a little harder, refusing to meet her eyes.

Greg watched the scene unfold in front of him getting slightly curious as to why Lou Vartann suddenly appeared so concerned.

Two hours later and many attempted protests from Catherine Lou was sat across the cold metal table from the scumbag who had hurt Catherine, Sara by his side.

'so Mr. Michaels I take it you understand why you're here' Sara asked as Lou attempted to kill the guy with his eyes.

'summet bout some chick that got hurt' he grumbled.

'not just any chick one of our team' Lou snapped.

'_and the love of my life'_

'I didn't do anything'

'well that's not true is it, you see we tested her blouse and found blood on it which matched your DNA' Sara stated calmly.

'_how the fuck can she be this calm that idiot hurt her best friend'_

'could of come from anywhere'

'again not true you see we also found saliva in that sample so it came from your mouth' Sara paused taking in the guys shifty eyes 'and that bite on your lip there seems to tell me that was what caused the blood'

'stupid fucking bitch' the suspect snapped.

'why don't you tell us what happened'

'tell you what happened, why should I do that it seems you already have enough on me' he growled 'I bet the slut already told you everything'

Lou clenched his fists under the table.

'_I will not punch him, I will not punch him'_

'it would be in your interest if you told us what happened' he ground out.

'fine you wanna know what happened'

Both the detective and csi nodded their heads.

'I was leaving when some stupid cop turned up so I had to hide'

'why was you there in the first place'

'robbing the joint, John the stupid bastard got clever and tried to swindle me so I clocked him one'

'and?'

'next thing I know the cops come, I've had to hide and she's swaying into the room looking all 'come get me' in those jeans' he closed his eyes obviously enjoying the memory.

'_YOU WILL NOT PUNCH HIM!'_

'she spends ages walking around the room, just as I was getting bored she bent over right in front of me giving me a nice shot of her tits, I knew she wanted it so I went for it' he shrugged.

Lou could feel his anger flaring 'what exactly did you go for?'

'her'

'tell us what you did' Sara spoke shooting a calm down look at Lou.

'I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall'

'didn't she struggle?'

'yea but I knew she wanted it she just liked the game, anyway after she shut up I turned her around wanting to get a look at those tits' he sighed 'she put up quite a fight while I undid her blouse, she's a feisty little one'

'_oh holy shit, I thought she wasn't raped'_

'have you seen those jugs, even in her bra I knew they were perfect' he was off in la la land again 'so anyway I had to feel them so I did' he shrugged.

'can you explain how your blood got on her shirt'

'I kissed her'

'you kissed her?' Lou practically shouted.

'yea but the bitch bit me' he snarled.

Lou felt pride for his woman.

'then?' Sara probed.

'then I hit her'

'where?'

'the face, she fucking deserved it that bite hurt'

'I'm sure it hurt her when you punched her' Lou was fuming.

'yea well she did fall to the floor, perfect place for her if you ask me'

'nobody asked you that'

'well its where she was gunna end up anyway, so I took the opportunity to have what I wanted only the little bitch didn't take the hint the first time and kicked my legs'

'what did you do to that?' Sara asked already dreading the answer.

'she took a couple of kicks to the gut' he chuckled 'the best part was when she started screaming for some dude called Lou'

Lou stood up then 'YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH' he yelled pounding his fists into the table. Sara put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

'feeling a little protective there detective' the scumbag said.

'what happened next?' Sara asked as Lou began pacing the room.

'the cop must of heard her coz he came running in and I took off end of story, although I must admit I was rather disappointed I bet she's a firecracker in the sack'

Lou shot across the room ready to knock this guy into next week when the door opened.

'Lou' came Catherine's quiet voice.

The name wasn't lost on the suspect as he looked between the couple 'oh this is too good you're the guy who she's screwing'

'shut the fuck up' Lou spat heading towards him again.

'Lou a word please' Catherine stated more firmly.

She left the room waiting outside for Lou to follow, he came out a few seconds later.

'so now you know' she said not meeting his eyes.

Lou grabbed her hand in his and lead them into the observation room.

'you were watching?'

She nodded her head sadly.

'Catherine, you know that's not allowed'

'I know but I had too'

'why didn't you tell me baby'

'I just didn't want to think about what almost happened' she cried softly.

'shh hunny it's okay now, we got him' Lou wrapped his arms around her cooing softly.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away wiping her eyes 'I guess I should let you go finish'

'well all that's really left is booking him so it shouldn't take too long' he had an evil smirk on his face as he said this.

'Lou, don't do anything stupid' she warned.

'I not, it's not my fault if he's clumsy and falls a couple of times on the way'

Catherine sighed knowing there was no point in arguing, he was gunna do it anyway.

She left for her office thinking about the man she loved with all her heart.

'_wow it's been three no four days since we made love'_

They were still very much in the honeymoon period of their relationship where all you want to do is the other person but since the attack it had been like a freezer in the bedroom, she hadn't wanted him to touch her but after today watching him being all manly detective she felt her hormones kick into life again.

'_I need him, I need to make it up to him, I've put him through hell these past few days'_

Lou had just finished booking the idiot, after a very bumpy ride to the cells in which the guy hit a couple of walls during very sharp turns on Lou's part, when he received a text from Catherine.

_Meet me in my office once your done._

_Love you _

_Cath_

_Xx_

**Well I hope your happy Shaz, I'll have you know I forced myself to stay up and write this for you so it's your fault if it sucks.**


	18. giving into desire

**Disclaimer: if csi was mine I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I.**

**Cant sleep, too poorly but yet my mind, that currently feels like it has a group of elephant's having a mosh pit in it , decides to come up with the next chapter.**

Lou wandered through the hallways heading to Catherine's office.

'_I wonder what she wants. I swear if she starts to apologise again I will scream, she has done nothing to apologise for I mean who wouldn't shut down a little after what she went through'_

As her office came into view Lou took note of the fact that all the blinds were down.

'_usually that means 'leave me alone if you value your life' but she text me so I'm assuming I'm not included in that'_

Taking a deep breath preparing himself for whatever was about to come he knocked on her door before opening it slowly and stepping inside.

'hey' he said softly.

When she looked up from her paperwork his breath caught, he always liked it when she wore her glasses.

'can you lock the door' she stated.

Doing as he was told Lou turned and locked the door to her office.

'you wanted someth….' he trailed off as he turned and saw her stood leaning against the edge of her desk.

'_damn if she doesn't look incredibly sexy right now, oh if only she knew the fantasies I've had of her and that desk'_

She motioned for him to come closer, when he was stood in front of her she leaned up and kissed his lips hungrily completely taking Lou by surprise. Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth massaging his own with hers, Lou groaned at the feel of her tongue and the unique taste that was completely Catherine. When they pulled apart both were breathing heavily, foreheads resting against each other. After a couple of minutes Catherine spoke up.

'I want you'

Lou felt his libido kick into overdrive at her words, he was already turned on from the intense kiss they had just been engaged in but now…words could not describe how horny he was.

'when we get home' he breathed tugging on her hand trying to pull her into another kiss. Catherine pulled her hand away and moved it to the button of his pants.

'no, I want you now'

'_oh lordy, those fantasies of yours could actually come true'_

'are you sure?' he asked.

Her response was to pop open the button, pull down the zipper, slip her hand into his pants and gently stroke his shaft through the fabric of his boxers.

'oh god Cath'

At his groan Catherine removed her hand and began unbuttoning her own pants.

'you want to know how sure I am?' she asked before grabbing his hand in hers and pushing it into her sodden underwear 'does that answer your question' she moaned out.

Lou trailed his fingers through her folds before pulling his hand out and unbuttoning her blouse as fast as his trembling fingers would allow, knowing he was on board Catherine began undoing his shirt. Once all of the buttons were undone she grazed her fingers up his chest, along his shoulders and down his arms all the while removing the pesky shirt. Her shirt came off about the same time his did, now she was stood in her black silk bra while Lou's hands worked her pants down her legs placing kisses along the skin he found there.

'_oh god! If he carries on teasing he's not even gunna have to touch me for me to…OH!' _

Lou had just found a certain sensitive spot on her inner thigh, she couldn't help the moan that his ministrations caused.

'Lou' she breathed trying to tell him to hurry up.

'yes baby' he moaned against the soft skin of her stomach.

'we need…..to be ahhhhh...quick' she could barely think as his fingers now worked her nipples, somewhere along the line he had managed to get her bra off without her noticing.

'but I enjoy taking my time with you' he leaned back to watch her face 'I enjoy watching you squirm underneath me as I take you, hear you moan my name as you cum although scream may be a more appropriate description'

'oh Jesus!' he knew it affected her whenever he spoke like this.

'no baby its Lou but thank you for the high praise'

Catherine glared, well attempted to glare, at Lou through the sex induced haze she was in.

He was intent on teasing her more but that went flying out the window as soon as her hands slipped his boxers off and began stroking him.

'shit!' he breathed when she squeezed him gently.

He pushed her hard against the desk causing her to moan before he picked her up and sat her on the edge, leaning over to kiss her he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties drawing them slowly down her legs. He threw them somewhere into the room not caring where as long as they were no longer on Catherine, as soon as they had been removed completely Catherine spread her legs pulling Lou in to rest between them.

'don't make me wait any longer Lou'

Not wishing to deny her anything Lou thrust into her slowly, groaning as her warm heat surrounded him. What started out as slow thrusting soon turned frantic, Catherine had been clinging onto his shoulders to start with but now she had leaned back on her arms giving Lou a luscious view of her breasts.

'ohhhh' she moaned as he continued to thrust into her while one of his hands massaged her right breast. The lovemaking of the pair had the desk rocking causing things to fall to the floor.

Lou gave a particularly hard thrust that made Catherine moan louder the before.

'shh baby, we don't want everyone knowing what we're doing do we'

Catherine shook her head no and covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to drown out her moans. Lou thought it was incredibly cute and sexy to see her attempt to muffle the noises she made.

As they neared the edge Lou lifted Catherine against him again, she buried her head in his neck instead to muffle the sounds.

A few more thrusts had both climaxing, Catherine bit down on his neck as she came hard. Breathing heavily Lou pulled out and looked at the woman before him trying to regulate her breathing.

'_she has never looked as beautiful as she does after we make love'_

Lou gathered her up in his arms and moved over to her chair sitting in it resting her in his lap. After a few minutes of silence Lou spoke up.

'do you have any idea how many times I've dreamt of doing that?'

Catherine looked at him confused 'we've had sex before Lou'

Lou chuckled before answering 'I meant how many times I've dreamt of taking you in this office on that desk'

'oh!'

Lou really wanted to ask where her sudden desire to have him had come from but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he remained silent.

After a while of cuddling on the chair Lou broke the silence.

'we should probably get dressed'

'yea' Catherine murmured against his chest.

Neither moved for another couple of minutes.

'okay now we should really get up' Lou said while getting to his feet forcing Catherine to stand up. Both took their time to find their clothes, unfortunately for Catherine her underwear had somehow managed to disappear.

'where the hell are they?' she asked Lou.

Before he responded a knock sounded on the door.

'one minute' Catherine shouted quickly pulling her pants on.

Lou unlocked the door as quietly as he could before taking a seat opposite Catherine who was sat at her desk clearing up the mess.

'come in' she shouted once they and the room looked presentable again.

Sara poked her head around the door 'hey guys, no guessing what you two have been up to' she said with a knowing smirk.

Lou stood up making his excuses to leave, just before he left he made sure Sara was focused on Catherine as he pulled a pair of black panties out his pocket flashing them at Catherine then he was gone.

'_I don't believe him, he stole my underwear!'_

'so' Sara said.

'so what?'

'did you have fun?' Sara found the whole situation rather amusing, she of course already knew what had happened. About twenty minutes ago she had bumped into Greg who had taken great delight in telling her that Catherine was laying into Lou, when she asked what he meant he had explained that he had been passing her office when he heard noises coming from inside apparently they sounded kinda heated and then she had shouted Lou's name. Sara had instantly guessed what the couple had been up to and now standing here in Catherine's office her suspicions were confirmed.

'look Sara I don't know what you think happe...'

'Catherine I'm not stupid, I know you two just made up so to speak' Sara interrupted.

'Sara, I have no idea what you mean'

'you had sex' Sara shrugged.

'SARA!'

'what? All the evidence is here the room smells like sex, you both have that glow about you that says 'I just got laid good' and Lou has your panties'

'how…how do you know he's got them?' Catherine blushed.

Sara pointed behind Catherine's head, Catherine turned around and saw the picture of her and Lindsey.

'_shit she saw him showing them me in the reflection'_

'if that isn't enough Greg told me he heard you'

'he what?'

Sara burst out laughing at the shock showing across her friends face.

'don't worry he just thought you were having a go at Lou, which actually makes me worry a little I mean he's supposed to be an investigator and he cant even tell the difference between sex noises and fighting'

Catherine sat in silence not knowing what to say as Sara remained standing, after a few seconds Sara broke the silence.

'so is there anywhere I can sit that hasn't been tainted'

'shut up' Catherine shot 'the chairs fine' she motioned across the desk to the chair.

Sara took a seat before she continued her torture of Catherine 'ya know sex in the office I never thought you would'

'honestly I never thought I would either but with Lou it's just so…'

'I get it, you cant keep your hands off each other'

'yea something like that' Catherine smiled.

'well next time you decide to go at it like monkeys in here at least keep the noise down' Sara laughed as Catherine's face went bright red.

Turning serious Sara asked how Catherine was.

'I'm fine, why?'

'ya know, the whole attack'

Catherine's bruise on her face had faded but was still visible and the one on her stomach still looked nasty.

'I'm dealing with it, I'll be fine'

'Catherine you know I'm your friend and I love you'

'I know'

'please don't take this the wrong way but you need to let Lou in, the poor blokes been a mess'

'I know, I am'

'okay well now the hard stuffs over with how about dinner after shift'

'sounds great'

'you sure, I don't want to drag you away from any more of your sexcapades'

'ha ha very funny Sidle'

**Okay well that's what my poorly mind came up with. Hope it meets your standards.**


	19. drinks and talks

**Disclaimer: no not mine.**

**Boredom forced me to start writing this chapter at 2 am and finish it at 4.30 am a couple of days later lol.**

Catherine had rung Lou to let him know that she was going out with Sara after shift and she would ring him later when she got home. It wasn't as if she felt like she had to ring him it was more wanting to let him know what she was doing. Lou said it was fine and to have fun he would go home, to his place, and see her later ending the phone call with a 'I'll miss you'. That was half an hour ago, her and Sara had met up at the diner around the corner from the lab to have breakfast which quickly turned into an inquisition about Lou. After countless questions about simple things such as 'how is he with Lindsey?' they were now sat drinking coffee in silence when suddenly Sara shocked Catherine with the next question.

'does he treat you right?' she asked.

'yes, of course he does Sara. Why?' since the incident with Adam Novak Sara had become quite protective of the strawberry blonde, especially when it came to the men she dated.

'coz if he didn't I would hunt his ass down and kick it' Sara offered her friend one of her famous smirks.

'no need for that, he treats me better than I deserve' Catherine looked into her coffee cup as she spoke.

'Cat, you deserve more than you think' Sara took her friends hand in hers 'don't sell yourself short. I may just have to tell Lou, he'll sort you out' she squeezed Catherine's hand in hers.

'no, you don't need to do that' Catherine sighed 'its just that sometimes I cant believe how lucky I am'

Sara smiled 'as long as your happy'

'I am, very much so' Catherine smiled.

Breakfast continued in comfortable silence for a little while longer before Sara broke the silence again.

'I still cant believe you had sex in your office Cath' Sara started laughing.

'Sara shut up' Catherine hissed 'we're in public, I don't want everyone knowing my business'

'well maybe you shouldn't boink in the office then' Sara laughed again.

'Sara? honestly, boink?' Catherine broke out into laughter as well.

'although I have to admit if I had my claws in Lou I would be doing it as well' she pretended to get lost in thoughts of Lou.

'hey, hands off he's mine' Catherine mock warned, she knew her friend was only joking she would never do that to her, she would never do that to Grissom.

'Catherine, can I ask you a question?'

'you just did' Catherine smirked at Sara.

'ha ha very funny' Sara rolled her eyes at Catherine's lame attempt at a joke.

'okay ask away' Catherine motioned with her hands for Sara to carry on.

'when are you gunna tell the guys about you two'

Catherine thought for a moment 'soon, I'll talk to Lou about it. In truth I'm getting kinda fed up with watching the woman down at pd fawn all over him' she said a little harsher than necessary.

'jeez, jealous much'

Catherine blushed slightly 'maybe a little jealous, not of those stupid bimbos I know he would never touch them. I just wish I could kiss him, touch him let everyone know he's mine'

'then tell them' Sara stated.

'I need to talk to Lou first, see what he wants'

All night Sara had been watching her friend closely.

'_she doesn't seem herself. I know she lied to me about being fine well she's not getting away with it again, she needs someone to talk to'_

'I know I've already asked this but how are you holding up?'

'I told you I'm fine' Catherine quickly looked away.

'Cath this is me your talking to, now tell me the truth' when she spoke it was in a firm voice that clearly stated 'don't even think about trying to pull one over on me'.

Catherine sighed before she spoke 'truth is its hard, I was so scared and I know all Lou wants to do is look after me but I'm so used to looking after myself its hard to let him in at times'

'I know the feeling' Sara said 'have you spoken to anyone about it?'

'oh yeah Ecklie's got me seeing some evil brain prodder at the lab'

'evil brain prodder?' Sara chuckled.

'yeah ya know brain molester, someone to force me to tell them what happened and then figure out why it bothers me'

'ahh' Sara said 'he's making you see the departmental shrink?'

'oh yeah' Catherine grumbled.

'I take it you don't like it' Sara said taking in the look of distaste on the older woman's face.

'would you like someone poking away at your secrets, things you would rather forget only to tell you what you already knew in the first place' she sighed 'I mean like I didn't know that what happened to me would leave me frightened about being alone'

'Catherine I'm sorry' Sara took hold of the other woman's hand again.

'I know Sar, I'm just glad I have people around me, I don't know how I would of reacted if I didn't'

Conversation continued for another half an hour before the girls decided to go out for a few drinks.

'_to lighten the mood a little, after all she's been through and my prodding I'm sure she could use a drink right about now'_

They headed off to a local bar that they often went to when they decided to have a girly night, which wasn't as often as they liked.

A few hours and many drinks later Catherine was woken by her phone ringing.

'aaagggghhhhhhh, go away' she moaned holding her head.

'_what the hell happened earlier my head feels like its got a marching band in it, oh yea Sara dragged me out for a drink which quickly turned to two then three then…oh you get the idea'_

The phone rang again, she rolled over to answer only to find herself lying on the carpet of her living room.

'what the hell' she moaned, her whole body ached from all the dancing they had been doing.

'_I'm certainly not as young as I used to be, god I used to dance on stage for hours wrapped around a pole now a couple of hours and I'm gone'_

Glancing around the room she noticed that she was half dressed, half being one of her shoes had been removed and her shirt was open, it seemed she had attempted to get undressed in her drunken state and had fallen asleep on her couch.

'shit!' she murmured as her phone once again rang out to her.

She pulled herself up onto unsteady legs holding onto the couch she moved along to answer her phone.

'hello' she groaned.

'oh thank god' Lou's voice rang out.

'not so loud please' she groaned rubbing her temples.

'you never phoned me I got worried, are you okay?' Lou had heard the grogginess of her voice 'did I wake you?'

'yes you woke me and no I'm not okay' she said attempting to make her way back onto the couch.

'what? Did something happen?' Lou was concerned now.

'yeah Sara's trying to kill me' she ground out.

'what do you mean she's try...' he was cut off when he heard a thud from the other end followed by a groan 'what the hell was that Catherine?'

He was met with a barrage of curse words that would make a sailor blush 'Catherine I'm on my way over'

'okay' she groaned before hanging up.

Once Lou was off the phone she dragged herself up off the floor where she had fell when attempting to sit on the couch, laying down she closed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache and to hopefully stop the room from spinning.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone started banging on the door so hard she thought it was going to come off its hinges.

'_I fell asleep again, god it really took it out of me tonight'_

'coming' she mumbled dragging her tired body to answer before the person on the other side knocked it down.

'what?' she snapped as she opened the door 'Lou! sorry I didn't mean to snap but' she glanced at her door to make sure it was still intact 'what has my door ever done to you?'

Lou wrapped Catherine up in his arms 'nothing' he paused thinking for a second 'actually your door may be the reason we are together that and your car' he chuckled.

'what?' her confused brain was really not in the mood for mind games.

'well that's when we started to spend more time together, first I gave you a lift home then I fixed your door' he looked into her eyes for the next part 'if it wasn't for those things causing us to spend more time together I don't think I would of gathered the courage to ever tell you how I felt'

'am I that scary?' she mocked.

'only if you get woke up' he joked.

She scowled at him before settling against his chest again all thoughts of a hangover being pushed out of her mind as she breathed in his scent.

'why didn't you use your key' she mumbled against his chest. After the night where he had used the spare key she had told him to keep it, it made sense seeing as though he was always over.

'I tried, you must of deadlocked it'

'oh, sorry' she mumbled 'Lou your freezing, how long have you been out there?'

'ages, I was just getting ready to kick the door in'

'what? Why would you do that?' she pulled back to look at him.

Lou motioned for them to move through to the living room.

'I was worried when you didn't answer the door' he said as they avoided the debris that Catherine had left scattered through the house in her drunken state.

'after the phone call I thought something had happened, it look like a bombs gone off in here' he said looking round when they sat on the couch side by side.

'yeah I should clean up' Catherine stood to start picking things up when she stumbled and fell into Lou's lap.

'falling for me' he chuckled.

'already have'

'Cath, you said on the phone that Sara was trying to kill you, care to enlighten me' he said while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'oh that' Catherine chuckled 'I'm not as young as I once was that's all'

'what's that supposed to mean?'

'it means she dragged me out to a bar and we had quite a few drinks'

'so your hung over?'

'just a little' she said as once again the band decided to take up residence in her head.

'and all this?' he motioned to the contents of her purse all over the floor along with a few other items that had gotten in her way.

'erm, well I'm not very co-ordinated when I've had a few drinks' she admitted sheepishly.

She groaned again as the headache got steadily worse.

'why don't you go lie down in bed for a bit' he said kissing her head.

'will...will you help me upstairs? my legs seem to have abandoned me at the moment'

Lou chuckled before getting up, placing an arm around Cath he helped her walk unsteadily up the stairs. Once in the bedroom he got her undressed and tucked into bed, he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and asked him to stay, looking into her eyes he noticed something he rarely saw there. Fear. He settled himself next to her and cuddled her until she fell asleep before heading downstairs to tidy up.

After tidying up the mess Catherine had made Lou went to the kitchen.

'_well now I'm started I might as well carry on'_

He continued his cleaning expedition throughout most of the house, being careful not to wake Catherine.

Two hours later found him in the kitchen making dinner after all Lindsey would be back from school soon and Jake would be back from god knows where. He was just putting the food in the oven when Catherine strolled into the room wearing one of Lou's shirts. Lou's eyes roamed up and down her body taking in the creamy skin of her legs, he noticed that the shirt stopped a few inches below her butt.

'_holy smokes that has got to be my favourite thing for her to wear'_

'something smells nice' she softly said sniffing the air.

Lou chuckled.

'what?' she asked not understanding what was funny.

'you are so cute when you've just woken up' he said moving over to wrap his arms around her waist.

'I don't know about cute, how about scary'

'not at all' he said silencing her with a kiss.

'I look a mess, I'm wearing your shirt that was crumpled on the floor'

'I always think you look cute' he kissed her nose 'especially when you wear my clothes'

'okay point taken, now what smells so nice'

'I'm cooking dinner'

'you are?' at his nod she continued 'Lou you don't have to do that'

'I know but I wanted too' he turned her around moving them to sit in the living room.

'so do you want to tell me what you girls got up to?' he asked.

'nothing really, drinking obviously, some dancing. Sara got hit on but she quickly told him she was married'

'did you get hit on?' he asked feeling a that protective jealous streak slowly ebb its way into his system.

'maybe' she teased him.

'what did you say?'

'well obviously I went home with them' she said as seriously as she could.

'Cath' he warned.

'I told them I was seeing someone of course' she nuzzled against his side 'you are the only one for me Lou'

'good I'm glad' he kissed the top of her head 'if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do'

Catherine lifted his chin with her fingers so that he was looking into her eyes 'you're never going to lose me Lou, I'm in this forever'

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Oh and it's a good job I proof read this before putting it up as my friend had been on my laptop when this was open and put at the end 'and then I pulled out my machine gun and killed them all. The end' **

**She's a fassyhole. But I do owe her thanks for the evil brain prodder quote.**


	20. questions, admissions and getting caught

**Disclaimer: not mine I'm just playing around with the characters, I promise to return them when I'm done. Also I don't own the band Hollywood Undead I just love their music.**

Lou felt so much love for her when she said she would be his forever that he had taken her lips in a passionate but tender kiss. Pulling apart Catherine was breathing heavily, Lou however had more interesting things on his mind.

'_hold on one cotton picking minute! When I put her to bed she still didn't have any underwear on. What's that all about?'_

'Cath, how come you didn't have any panties on when I put you in bed?'

Catherine chuckled 'well if it was so bad that you forgot it already I wont have sex with you again'

'of course its not bad, not bad at all' he said with a dreamy note to his voice.

'then you should remember that a certain sneaky detective stole my underwear after he ravaged me on my desk' she poked him in the chest.

'hey, hey, hey if I remember correctly it was you who ravaged me, it's your fault it happened' he said pointing at her.

'whoa, did you hear me complaining about sex on the desk, I was just stating a fact'

'complaining no, moaning oh yes!' he chuckled as her mouth dropped open forming an 'o' shape.

'that's just what your face looked like as you came, only there was a lot more noise'

'actually mister, you have no idea what my face looked like because I had my face in your neck' she composed herself 'and I seem to remember someone else moaning too'

'_if he wants to play this game well so be it, I can play just as good'_

'I don't moan! I'm a man I groan' Lou rubbed the spot where she had bit him during her orgasm 'I also don't need reminding of where your face was thank you, I think the nice bruise you left there will do the job'

'oh god Tony! I'm sorry' she said her hand going to move his shirt so she could examine the damage.

'don't be, I'm not' he said kissing her cheek making her blush slightly.

'anyway back to the no panties conversation' he said.

'well you took them so obviously I had none on'

'why didn't you get some fresh ones out of your locker?'

'I didn't have any in there' she squinted her eyes at him in an accusing manner 'I'm not getting that pair back am I'

'oh no' he shook his head.

'come on Lou, they are part of a set' she whined.

'well you will just have to think of a way to earn them back then wont you' he shrugged.

She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Lou chuckled at the childlike behaviour.

'_she's so cute, that pout, those lips. Oh god! don't go there you've already had yours today'_

Lou sat in silence pondering over something he had heard earlier in a case, he wanted to ask Catherine but was afraid she would take it the wrong way.

'_oh to hell with it, I'm gunna ask'_

'Catherine, can I ask you a personal question'

Catherine unfolded her arms and turned to face him, confusion written across her face.

'sure you can'

'okay, well…it's just that a while ago on this case…..shit this is hard…..a woman mentioned that she had erm…faked it' he didn't dare look at her.

'faked it?'

'yea'

'faked what? Lou'

'ya know, the big O'

'oh!' she shook her head slightly 'erm okay so your question is?'

'have you ever….faked it?'

'with you or anyone?'

'anyone'

'_I don't think I could handle it if she had faked it with me'_

'yes I have' she stated.

Lou nodded slightly 'why?' he whispered.

'well some men just don't know how to pleasure a woman, it takes a lot more to get us off than it does you' she paused 'sometimes it was like being with a jack rabbit just bopping along, unless I told them what to do they didn't get it right and sometimes even with my instructions they didn't make me reach orgasm so I just found it easier to fake' she shrugged.

'why did you sleep with them then?' he finally looked at her.

Catherine smiled softly before she continued 'I didn't know they would be bad until I slept with them and to tell the truth most were just a quick fumble when I needed some human contact'

'okay' he looked away again.

Catherine sighed 'Lou I'm not going to hide the fact that I've had my share of partners or that sometimes it would just be a one night stand'

'I don't want you too either Catherine, its just before our first time it had been a while since I was last with a woman' he blushed at his confession.

Catherine had taken note of the pink tint to his cheeks.

'don't be embarrassed Lou. In fact before you it had been about a year since I last had sex'

'I thought...'

'you thought I was a whore who would take anyone to bed' she said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

'don't ever call yourself that' he said harshly, startling Catherine 'you are not a whore, I thought someone like you would be taken'

Catherine mumbled sorry before she sighed and leant back into the couch.

'Catherine?'

'yes'

'erm well have you….never mind'

'no'

'you don't know what I was going to ask'

Catherine opened her eyes and sat back up facing Lou again 'you were going to ask if I had ever faked it with you and the answer is no'

'really?' he was surprised.

'really, no one has ever been able to please me the way you do'

'so I'm the best you've ever had' he suddenly got a shit eating grin across his face.

'yes you are now wipe that silly grin from your face before it sets' she rolled her eyes.

'somehow I don't believe I am the best that Catherine Willows has ever had'

'Lou, I promise you are' she blushed looking at the ground 'normally I'm quiet and I would of never considered sex in my office before but with you its different'

'Catherine are you embarrassed about moaning?'

Her head snapped back up, her cheeks were flame red 'what do you think?'

'oh hunny, I love the noises you make when we make love. In fact just thinking about said noises turns me on' his hand cupped her cheek as he spoke.

Having gained her confidence back with the help of his words she took hold of his hand.

'want to know if I'm wearing panties now or not' she said huskily while moving to rest his hand on her knee.

Lou gulped before nodding, slowly his hand began to slide up the silky skin of her leg. As she felt his hand move she bit her lip in anticipation of what he would find once he reached his destination however just as his hand moved under the hem of his shirt she was wearing the front door flew open and a little blonde blur sped past them and headed straight for the stairs, they heard a 'hi mom' before she was gone. Shocked Lou's hand had frozen in place on her thigh but was quickly removed when he looked back up to see Lily stood smirking at the couple.

'hello dear' Lily said to her daughter with that smirk firmly in place.

'mom!' she knew she had been caught and her mother knew exactly what had been about to happen 'you're early'

'no actually we're a little late' the grin refused to move from her face.

'you are?' Catherine glanced at the clock 'you are' she tugged the hem of her shirt down attempting to cover herself more.

Lily found her daughter and her boyfriends uneasiness at being caught highly amusing.

'_reminds me of when I found her with that boy in her bedroom all those years ago'_

'nice to see you again Lou, my granddaughter speaks very highly of you' she said shaking Lou's hand.

'you too ma'am'

'oh call me Lily, I'm sure my daughter would have a lot to say too but it seems all her time is spent elsewhere these days'

Lou suddenly felt bad 'I'm sorry, that may be my fault'

Lily chuckled a little 'I'm sure it is but I understand, you two are young and in love so…' she shrugged.

Lou took hold of Catherine's hand, lacing his fingers with hers 'we sure are'

After a few more minutes talking with Lou Lily suddenly reached for her bag 'would you like to see some baby photos of Catherine'

Catherine who had been silent and still throughout the whole conversation snapped her head round to face her mother 'no he doesn't'

'yes I do'

'well that's good then because I just happened to have my photo album in my bag today'

'sure you did mom' Catherine rolled her eyes 'I'm sure Lindsey telling you Lou would be here had nothing to do with it'

'not at all dear' Lily tried the innocent look but failed miserably.

Lou and Lily spent the next 10 minutes thumbing through the album, Catherine had refused to look at the photos, she knew they were embarrassing.

Lou spoke up when they came to the next one 'naked in the garden Cath' he mocked.

'shut up I was one' she said glancing at the photo.

'yes, she's always had a thing about showing her body off' Lily informed him 'oh look at this one isn't it cute, she had been eating ice cream but more of it got on her face than in her mouth'

Catherine groaned 'I'm gunna go get dressed'

All she got in response was a couple of nods.

'_ya know what? I'm not gunna be the only one embarrassed here'_

She bent down and kissed Lou on the cheek discretely whispering in his ear 'if we hadn't been interrupted you would of found that I wasn't wearing any panties and I was very wet' she stood up feeling smug at the shocked expression on Lou's face.

Once she had left the room Lily asked 'do I even want to know what my daughter just said to you?'

Speechless and feeling very uncomfortable Lou blushed.

'I take that as a no, if I know my daughter it was probably something dirty'

Lou quickly tried to divert the attention back to the photos, Lily however was curious about something 'Lou, why does my daughter have a bruise on her cheek?'

'erm, well I think that's something you need to talk to her about' he knew it was not his place to tell her what had happened and it made him uncomfortable talking about it.

'I think I might just do that' she stood up 'feel free to continue looking at the photos'

Lou nodded before looking through the photos again.

Upstairs Catherine was stood completely naked in front of her full length mirror, her fingers were brushing softly across the bruise that was on her stomach. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the door opening and someone entering so when her mother snapped 'did he do that to you?' she jumped.

Spinning around she grabbed her robe from its place on the foot of her bed.

'do what mom?'

'don't give me that, you know what' Lily started to approach Catherine 'open the robe, let me see'

'mom' Catherine whined.

'do it' Lily's stern voice reminded Catherine of when she got into trouble as a child. She hated being told off by her mother so she complied slowly opening the robe and pushing it to the sides slightly, trying her best to cover her intimate areas.

'open it properly Catherine'

'but'

'no buts Catherine I have seen you naked plenty of times before'

Catherine slipped the robe off completely, blushing furiously as her mother gently touched the bruise. After a few minutes of silent examinations Lily spoke up 'I'm gunna kill the bastard' Catherine sensed the anger in her mothers voice.

'mom no, he didn't hurt me' she pulled her robe back on 'he loves me'

'that's what you used to say about Eddie' her mother snapped as she made to open the door.

'damn it mom! It wasn't him okay' Catherine was getting frustrated 'someone tried to rape me okay' she shouted before falling to her knees in tears.

Lily stopped immediately her hand poised over the doorknob, slowly turning around she felt her heart break as she saw her daughter sobbing on her knees.

'oh baby' she whispered taking Catherine in her arms, she led them to the sit on the bed. She sat in silence just comforting Catherine until her crying subsided 'why didn't you tell me baby girl' she thought the use of the name she called Catherine growing up would help in the comforting process.

'I couldn't, I didn't want to tell anyone' she sighed 'even Lou, he only found out I had been attacked by the officers at p.d but even then no one knew what had happened until they caught the guy and he confessed' she gave another shuddering sigh.

'you should of come to me baby girl'

When Lou had heard the shouting he rushed upstairs to see what was wrong but as he approached the door he heard the soft murmurings on the other side, deciding that now was not a time to interrupt he turned to go back downstairs but was startled to see Lindsey watching him.

'why is mommy crying?'

'she's okay hunnypie, she's just a bit upset'

'is it to do with the bruise on her cheek?'

'how much do you know about how your mommy got the bruise?' he asked.

'nothing, she not talk to me and I don't want to upset her if I ask'

'_how do I explain to a 6 year old that her mother was nearly raped'_

'okay, well you know how sometimes at school people do nasty things to each other?'

Lindsey nodded.

'well that's what happened to your mommy, someone did something nasty to her'

'that's horrible'

'yes it is baby, do you think you could be a big brave girl for your mommy though'

'she needs me so of course I can'

Lou stood from where he had crouched in front of Lindsey and scooped her into his arms 'are you sure your only six?'

Lindsey let out a squeal 'yes' when she had wriggled out of Lou's arms she ran into her mothers room and wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck hugging her tightly.

'what's the matter baby?' Catherine said.

'Lou told me what happened' Lindsey said while running her small fingers over her mothers bruise.

'he did?' Catherine's eyes widened.

'_don't tell me he would be stupid enough to tell a child about rape'_

'yea he told me that it's like when someone does something nasty at school'

'oh' Catherine murmured as she looked up to see Lou stood sheepishly in the doorway to her room.

Lily looked between the couple noticing they needed to talk 'I think I smelt cooking when I came in, I'm gunna go check up on that'

'you don't have to do that' Lou said.

'its okay I don't mind, Lindsey do you want to help?'

'really?'

'come on' Lily chuckled taking hold of her granddaughters hand, she threw a wink towards her daughter before closing the door to her bedroom.

Half an hour plus many tears later Lou and Catherine emerged from the bedroom having had a heartfelt talk about everything that had happened during and since the attack, the only thing she hadn't told him yet was her fear of being on her own.

'_I don't want him to think I'm a coward, well more than he already does'_

The foursome sat down to eat after Lou had told Lily she had to stay and have dinner since she had helped cook it, the group talked about pretty much everything although Lily kept on bringing up embarrassing stories about Catherine.

'do you remember the time when you saw the snail and thought it was cute so you had to give it a kiss' Lily laughed.

'ewwwwwwwww mommy' Lindsey squealed.

'I was five' Catherine defended herself.

Lou laughed 'I'm never giving you a kiss again, snail lips'

'me either' Lindsey said sticking her tongue out 'that's yucky'

Lily proceeded to embarrass Catherine until it was time for her to go home, all three saw her out before Lindsey ran upstairs to play.

Catherine curled up on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV when Lou spoke up 'I'm gunna head back to mine' he yawned.

'what?' Catherine felt the fear starting to set in at the thought of being alone.

'I need to go to mine, I err don't have anymore clean clothes here'

'I could wash some' she tried desperately.

'Catherine?' Lou noticed the pleading tone in her voice 'what's wrong why don't you want me to go?'

'coz I'll miss you' she tried.

'I'll miss you too, now tell me the real reason'

'_damn him he knows me too well'_

'I….well since the attack' she cringed when she said attack 'I…I don't want to be alone. It scares me' she whispered refusing to meet his eyes.

'oh baby, why didn't you tell me' he wrapped her in his arms.

'I didn't want to seem weak'

Lou shook his head at her foolishness.

'I understand that you don't want to be alone baby but I really need some clean clothes'

Catherine looked up from her place on his chest 'maybe I could come with you'

'I don't have a spare room for Lindsey to sleep in'

'she's going to her friends house tonight, some slumber party'

'so that's why she's been all excited today?'

'mhm'

'okay then we will go when she goes to her friends' he said kissing the top of her head.

'oh! I forgot to ask'

'what?'

'well Sara wanted to know when we are gunna tell the guys'

Lou blushed 'erm well Greg already knows'

'he does?'

'yea, after I left your office earlier I bumped into him and he asked if I was okay after my bumpy ride' he paused for a second shifting uncomfortably 'I thought he meant what we had just done so I said yes it was very pleasurable, sex in the office is the best. As soon as I saw his face I knew he had meant something else, I tried to brush it off as a joke but he was having none of it'

Catherine had that shocked look on her face again.

'don't worry though I made him promise not to tell anyone, he was actually very mature about it apart from the odd remark about how hot you are but he quickly stopped that when I threatened to kill him'

Catherine chuckled at that 'so he knows that me and you are together'

'well if he doesn't he needs to find a new job 'cause his skills are lacking, but I told him not to tell you he knows if he doesn't want our bodies buried next to each other in the dessert'

'why would you do that?'

'I wasn't sure if you wanted everyone to know so I covered my bases' he shrugged.

'I'm thinking we need to tell everyone and soon'

'I agree, then I can do this whenever I want' he said leaning down to kiss her.

'mommy are you gunna get dres…..ewwwwwwwww' Lindsey said as she walked in on the kiss.

Pulling away Catherine mumbled 'yes I'm going to get dressed now baby'

20 minutes later Lindsey and Lou were waiting impatiently on the couch for Catherine to finish getting dressed.

'come on mom! I'm going to be late' Lindsey shouted towards the stairs.

'jeez how long does she need' Lou mumbled.

'okay I'm ready' Catherine emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

'about time' Lou and Lindsey huffed at the same time standing up from the couch.

Catherine rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys from the counter 'come on you two' she said towards the giggling pair.

After driving Lindsey to her friends house and making sure she got in okay Lou drove them to his apartment. During the car ride there Catherine had slipped her hand onto Lou's thigh, stroking gently as she leaned in to whisper 'I'm not wearing any panties now either' she hitched her skirt up a little.

'oh god Cath!' Lou groaned taking a quick glance at the creamy skin of her upper thighs. Catherine moved her hand to his growing erection and began to rub it through the fabric 'do you want to see how wet I am?' she whispered huskily against his ear.

'jeez woman I'm trying to drive not kill us' he said between clenched teeth.

'so you wouldn't want me to do this?' she asked taking his hand and moving it between her thighs. Lou's groan of appreciation and the fact he didn't move his hand apart from to run his fingers through her folds was enough encouragement for her so she unbuckled his belt before undoing the button and zip of his pants and plunging her hand into them and his boxers. She stroked her hand up and down his shaft as he tried to concentrate on driving, he snapped his hand away from between her legs gripping onto the steering wheel with it so hard his knuckles went white. He was just about to cum and told her so when she pulled her hand away 'what the hell?' he groaned.

'sorry babe but we're here' she laughed before getting out and running off towards the entrance to the block of apartments.

'_how did we get here, I didn't even know I had stopped the car'_

Getting out of the car he looked towards the door where Catherine was stood grinning cheekily.

'you better run' he shouted before running towards her.

She squealed and took off at a sprint thankful that she had worn flats. Lou caught up to her just as they made it to his door, he pinned her against it 'you are a devil' he said before kissing her. Lou managed to get the door to his apartment unlocked without breaking the kiss, swinging it open he picked Catherine up and carried her inside kicking the door shut. He pushed her up against the nearest wall dragging her skirt up to her waist.

Unbeknownst to them Jake was in his room chatting to a friend on msn.

'**shit dude, HELP!'**

'**what?' **

'**my dad and his girlfriend just got back, I can hear them in the hallway'**

'**so?'**

'**they are going at it'**

'**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'**

'**not funny man. I've caught them before, do ya know how scary it is to see ya dad shagging'**

'**man that shit is funny, just bang n tell them to shut up'**

'**I doubt they would hear me if I did, she appears to be a screamer'**

'**LMFAO, dude get out of there'**

'**how? I'm on the fifth floor and I cant exactly walk out of my bedroom they would see me, more importantly I would see them' **Jake shuddered as the thought of seeing his dad having sex again crossed his mind.

'**is she hot?'**

'**yea but that's not the point, she's having sex with my dad'**

'**are they still doing it?'**

'**oh yeah, god knows what he's doing but she seems to enjoy it if 'oh god Lou YESSSSSSSSSSSSS' is anything to go by'**

'**he might just be really good or maybe he's got a big dick'**

'**ewww dude that's my dad'**

'**well its not like you could get anymore traumatised'**

'**true, fuck this I'm getting my Ipod, I really don't wanna know if that's the spot'**

'**HAHAHAHAHA'**

'**that's better all I can hear now are the sweet caresses of Hollywood Undead'**

After twenty minutes Jake decided to risk it.

'**I'm going out, wish me luck'**

'**why? They might still be at it'**

'**really? Twenty minutes. I doubt it plus I really need a piss'**

'**okay well good luck, if ya not back in ten I'll phone an ambulance'**

'**why?'**

'**in case you have a heart attack from seeing ya dads bare ass'**

'**ha ha'**

Sneaking his door open Jake glanced his head out and saw the coast was clear so he made a mad dash for the bathroom, after emptying his bladder he snuck back into his room.

'**I'm back safe and sound'**

'**no naked butts then?'**

'**nope, I was a ninja so they didn't even know I was here'**

'**surely they heard the toilet flushing'**

'**SHIT! I didn't think of that'**

'**you tool'**

'**hold on I think I hear someone coming'**

Jakes door eased open 'Jake?'

'yeah dad I'm here'

'how long have you been in?'

'all night'

'so you heard…'

'you and I quote 'hitting the spot' yea I did'

'oh! Well why didn't you let us know you were in'

'and risk being subjected to seeing that shit again no thanks'

'well its your own fault if you heard anything'

'anything? I heard plenty to give me a lifetimes supply of nightmares'

'as I said it's your own fault'

'sure whatever I'm just glad I had my Ipod otherwise I would have had to listen to you giving her an orgasm'

'Jake' Lou shook his head before leaving the room.

Lou headed back into the living room where Catherine had curled up on the couch as soon as he had sat her down.

'yep it was Jake' Lou said coming into the room.

'did he?'

'hear us? oh yeah I even got a couple of quotes'

'quotes?'

'yeah as in what you said during it'

'oh!'

Lou sat at the opposite end of the couch and began to massage her feet.

'mmm that feels good'

His rubbing continued for a while 'do you want to stop here tonight, we're both off work so..'

'I don't have anything to wear to bed'

'I will lend you something'

'okay then' she sighed as he continued to rub her feet.

'lets get into bed' Lou said standing up and taking her hand in his he led her down to the bedroom.

After changing into Lou's old soccer shirt she climbed into bed beside him snuggling in close.

'I love you Lou'

'I love you too Catherine' he whispered before kissing her.

When he pulled away Catherine settled her head against his chest 'sleep now' she yawned.

'yeah baby sleep now' he chuckled.

**Okay so that was the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


	21. trick or treat

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read. **

**Many thanks to csihuntermom, your reviews always make me happy : )**

It had been a week since the incident when Jake had heard Lou and Catherine's antics in the hallway, the following morning had seen Jake find it highly amusing to tease the lovers about it. It all started when he walked into the kitchen to find his dad and Catherine drinking coffee, when Cath had sighed after taking a sip he couldn't help himself and asked

'did that hit the spot Cath?'

Catherine not having a clue what he was talking about sighed again, nodding before she mumbled 'mmm yea, soooo good'

When Jake burst into laughter Catherine looked at Lou confused, hoping to get some answers. Lou on the other hand was busy shooting death glares in his sons direction, he had picked up on Jakes little remark as soon as it had left his mouth. Calming down Jake had upped the anti and asked 'is it enough to make you scream?'

Catherine looked at Jake for a moment, her face scrunched as she tried to figure out what he meant. When her brain finally clicked into place she dropped her head as a pink tint came to her cheeks, seeing Catherine blush always made Lou fall a little more in love with her each time it happened. Just as he was about to step in and end her embarrassment she looked up meeting Jakes eyes as she said 'no, your father is the only one that can bring me that kind of pleasure'

It was Lou's turn to laugh as Jake's face first showed shock then disgust at what Catherine had said 'you shouldn't mess with my woman Jake' Lou chuckled.

Jake composed himself 'two can play at this game' he mumbled.

The joking continued for the next half hour, both trying to embarrass the other more. When Jake made a particularly embarrassing statement Catherine brought out the big guns 'ya know Jake, you really shouldn't try to embarrass a former exotic dancer' when Jake's jaw dropped open Catherine couldn't help the smug grin that had spread across her face thus ending their battle.

'_Catherine 1 - Jake 0'_

Catherine chuckled as she realised Lou was gunna be getting quizzed that night about her former job.

Tonight, a week later Catherine was standing in her bedroom scrutinising her appearance in the full length mirror with a disgusted look on her face while fidgeting with the outfit she was wearing when Lindsey ran into the room.

'mommy stop pulling at it' Lindsey imitated her mother by putting her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot.

'but' Catherine began but shut up as soon as she saw the disappointment flash over Lindsey's face.

'you promised mommy'

Catherine groaned 'I know' she pulled at the hem of the skirt once again trying in vain to get it to cover a little more than it already was.

It was Halloween night and Lindsey had made Catherine dress up as a fairy to match her costume, insisting that they wear matching pink tutus and wings. The outfit was the result of Catherine letting Lindsey choose what they would wear this year, as soon as the young girl had set eyes on the ensemble she had fell in love with it, Catherine however was not too pleased.

'_I look like a complete and utter twat but it's for Lindsey so suck it up Willows, besides I've worn worse'_

Once Lindsey had grabbed her bag for the candy she took hold of Catherine's hand and dragged the reluctant woman from the house for a night of trick or treating, Lindsey had been looking forward to Halloween for weeks now and had talked none stop about all the candy she was sure she would get. Lou had been unfortunate and forced into working tonight but Catherine had made it clear since Lindsey was a baby that family holidays were to be exactly that _family_ holidays and she would not be working, although Lou was working he had been involved in decorating Catherine's house with all sorts of scary looking decorations a couple of nights before.

That had been a fun night, while they hung the ghosts and spider webs along with a multitude of other cliché Halloween paraphernalia they had been listening to a c.d specially made for Halloween, it contained numerous cheesy monster songs and scary sounds. Lou had not been able to contain his laughter as the monster mash came on and Lindsey and Catherine had started dancing like lunatics around the house while singing along in butch voices. The night had ended with them all completely exhausted, Lindsey had curled up on the chair while Catherine spread out on the sofa moaning about eating too much pizza, Lou had taken a seat on the floor next to Catherine's head. He was running his fingers through her soft hair and chuckling to her pleas of 'I'm gunna explode' and 'why did I eat so much'

Tonight though was the actual night so that meant lots of walking in the horrendous outfit as Lindsey rang bells and asked for candy. They had been walking from house to house for the past hour and Catherine was feeling more uncomfortable by the second, especially when the fathers that answered the doors would leer at her.

'one more house Lindsey' Catherine called after her daughter as she ran up to the next door, Catherine opted to wait for Lindsey by the gate this time.

'_I swear if one more sweaty, overweight man looks down my top again I am gunna rip their eyes out and shove them down their throats , slimy bastards'_

When Lindsey bolted back down the garden she very nearly collided with her mother but managed to stop herself just in time.

'look mommy, they gave me loads and some for you too' she opened the bag thrusting it upwards so Catherine could see inside.

'_they really did give her loads, looks like someone's gunna have stomach ache tonight. I might hide some of it so she doesn't go overboard'_

'wow sweetie that is a lot, come on now let's go'

'but mommy it's still early' Lindsey whined.

'Lindsey, you have enough candy to feed an army' Catherine said as she took hold of her daughters hands and started to make her way back home, trying her hardest to avoid punching the slime balls that kept looking at her. They were just approaching the house, Lindsey sulking alongside her mother when a thought crossed her mind that she knew her mom could not refuse.

'mommy can we go and see uncle Greg, auntie Sara and everyone, we might even see Lou'

Catherine's face cracked into the biggest smile at the thought of seeing Lou, if they went that would mean that they got to see each other and that was always a good thing.

'sure sweetheart, why don't we go now'

Catherine quickly nipped into the house to grab her car keys before they climbed into the car and headed off to the lab. When they arrived Catherine helped Lindsey climb out of the car and took her hand in hers as they made their way into the lab, as they began to walk through the corridors in the direction of the break room Catherine noticed heads turning and eyes following them.

'_what are they looking at?'_

When they got to the break room Catherine wondered why everyone was sitting there but her eyes were drawn to one person in particular. Lou. He was standing by the coffee machine engrossed in a conversation with Warrick.

'uncle Greg' Lindsey squealed as she ran off to jump in his arms.

'hey Lindsey, nice costume Cath'

Catherine brought her eyes away form Lou to look at Greg before her eyes dropped to her attire.

'_shit! that's why everyone was looking at me. I should of gotten changed before we came'_

When she raised her head she noticed Lou's eyes were glued to her body trailing up and down appreciatively before she faced Greg again explaining why she was wearing such a thing.

As soon as Lou had heard Lindsey's girlish squeal he had looked up and immediately spotted Cath in the tiny fairy costume, his jaw dropped open and he was pretty certain that if it hadn't been attached it would be rolling across the floor right about now. Catherine turned her head back to look at Lou with a shy smile gracing her features.

'so to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you beautiful girls tonight' Warrick piped up.

Lou turned his head to glare at Warrick as he heard the blatant flirting tone in his voice.

'_flirt with my girl again man and you will not be seeing anything, got that'_

Lou mentally threatened Warrick for a few minutes causing him to miss out on parts of the conversation.

'_just because he doesn't know about us doesn't mean he can look at her like that'_

Lou's battle was stopped when Catherine walked up and hugged Warrick briefly before turning and offering him a small smile, the rest of the team had turned their attention back to whatever they had been doing previously which meant that Nick and Greg were battling it out on the 360 while Sara read some forensic journal. The only person in the room that was paying any attention to Catherine and Lou was Lindsey, and she was confused.

'why aren't you kissing?'

Lou froze at Lindsey's words, quickly scanning the room to make sure no one had heard he was relieved to see that it appeared only Catherine and Sara had heard her and both were wearing the same shocked expression.

'Lind's baby why don't we go to my office for a little bit'

Lindsey was getting more confused by the second, she couldn't understand why Lou had not kissed her mom seeing as though that's what they usually did when they saw each other.

Catherine lead Lindsey down the hallway to her office shutting the door behind them before she began pacing, worried that the secret may have just come out before they had decided how to tell the team.

'mommy?' Lindsey's worried voice brought Cath back to reality.

'sorry sweetie, mommy's just thinking'

'did I do something wrong?' she seemed worried that her mom may be angry at her for some reason she couldn't understand.

Catherine walked over to Lindsey picking her up and seating them both on the sofa, she gave the little girl a cuddle before she began to explain that no one else knew about her and Lou and that they wanted to tell them themselves. When Catherine had finished her explanation Lindsey had promised not to tell anyone, sealing the deal by zipping her lips before she pretended to lock them and throw away the key. Catherine chuckled at her daughter before scooping the little girl into a bone crushing hug that was interrupted by someone entering the room.

'oh thank god Lou, she's trying to squeeze me to death' Lindsey squealed running over to the tall detective and taking cover behind him. Lou chuckled before replying

'I know the feeling kid'

Catherine glared at Lou as Lindsey stuck her head round from behind Lou's legs to poke her tongue out at her mother. Once Catherine had admitted defeat Lindsey came from her hiding place and took up her earlier pose of hand on hip.

'so you can kiss now' she said as she moved her hands from her hips to cross them over her chest.

'I didn't think you liked to see us kiss' Catherine asked.

'I don't but you two do, even though its icky' Lindsey's face turned into one of disgust before she continued 'so just kiss, that way mommy will be in a good mood and maybe let me stay up longer to watch a movie with her'

Lou glanced at Lindsey before looking at Catherine and shrugging.

'cant argue with the kid' he made his way over to Cath who was now standing with her arms draped across her stomach. Once Lou was directly in front of her she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his body before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. Lindsey had turned around and jammed her fingers in her ears as soon as they had embraced, even though she was happy for her mom she didn't want to see them being all mushy.

Catherine broke the kiss, pulling back slightly she whispered against his lips

'trick or treat'

Lou ran his hands down her back as he hummed 'treat, most definitely treat'

He glanced to the side quickly to see if Lindsey was otherwise engaged, happy to see that she was not paying any attention whatsoever to them he slipped his hands down and under Catherine's skirt to cup her butt through the little shorts she was wearing under the tutu. Catherine moaned her appreciation before she moved her hands down to his.

'behave yourself mister' she murmured moving his hands to rest on her back just above the edge of her skirt.

'keep them there and no lower' she whispered before kissing him again.

This time the kiss was broken by someone opening the door and entering, the pair jumped apart as if they had been burnt.

'whoa! it's a good job I came and not Nick or Warrick' Greg chuckled as he saw the flushed couple.

'hey Lind's' Greg said getting no response from her.

'Lindsey' Greg shouted while tugging on the child's hands.

'are they done?' she asked back without turning round.

'yea they're done, I think I interrupted them' he whispered loud enough so that Catherine and Lou could hear, causing Cath to roll her eyes. 'why don't me and you go and do some trick or treating around the lab while this loved up pair get back to smooching' Lindsey nodded eagerly in reply and took off dragging Greg along behind her, as he left he turned his head to wink at the lovers.

Alone once again Catherine leant in to place a quick kiss to Lou's lips before she moved over to the couch, sitting on it she patted the space next to her. Lou took the hint and sat down in the space, once he was comfy Catherine rested her head against his chest and brought her legs up to rest across his lap.

'I missed you tonight, I really wish you could of come with us' Catherine said as she nuzzled further into his chest.

'mmm me too babe' Lou lowered his head to place a quick kiss on her head.

The room descended into silence for a while after that until Lou broke it by asking

'so did you girls have fun'

'Lindsey did, I would have had a good time if it wasn't for all those creepy fathers trying to catch a look'

'they what!'

'yea they kept sneaking glances down my top, all the time Lindsey was there. They didn't even seem bothered that their own wives were stood behind them and one guy even made some comment about being a good boy and getting a special treat while he ogled my boobs' Catherine rambled not noticing the anger in Lou's voice.

'where does he live?' he snarled.

This time she noticed his anger 'relax baby, it's over. Ya know thinking about it I'm glad you didn't come'

'what, why?'

'well from the steam coming out of your ears now I can only imagine that you would be spending the night in a jail cell if you had been there'

Lou mumbled some sort of reply and then the room became quite once more. After spending 15 minutes just holding and caressing each other Catherine pulled herself up so she was sat on the edge of the sofa.

'I better let you get back to work and get Lindsey home to bed'

She was just about to stand up when Lou wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his lap.

'five more minutes' he whispered while he peppered her neck with kisses.

'you sound just like Lindsey' Catherine mumbled, she was attempting to keep her thoughts pure but was finding it difficult while he was doing that. When his hand began to rub the soft skin on the back of her thighs she jumped up.

'pack that in mister' she wagged her finger at him.

'what?' he tried the innocent look but the smirk gave him away.

'I know what your game is, you know what that does to me'

Catherine proceeded to straighten out her clothes before she walked to the office door, just before she opened it she turned around and blew a kiss in Lou's direction. As she made to leave yet again Lou's voice made her turn around.

'by the way Cath, you look very cute tonight' with that he walked out of the office and in the direction of the exit intent on heading back to the police department, leaving behind a blushing strawberry blonde.

When Lou reached his car he climbed in and waited.

'_just to make sure they leave ok'_

He tried to reason with himself, if he was being honest that was only part of the reason the other was that he wanted to see Catherine in that little barely there skirt again. He got his wish a couple of minutes later when Catherine walked out of the lab carrying a very sleepy blonde child. He watched as she walked up to her car, unlocked it and placed the sleeping child on the backseat securing her in for the journey back home. When she turned around her eyes immediately met his, he gave her a small smile before she winked at him, got in the car and drove off.

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	22. family time

**Disclaimer: not mine, I just like to make the characters dance for me ; )**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they really do make me smile especially at times when things are not going great.**

For the past few nights Lou had been going to his own home to spend the night, he usually spent his nights at her house with her but she had been pulling doubles on a big case and he knew she needed to sleep which would be hard to come by when all he wanted to do was make love to her. He also needed a good nights rest as he had an early start tomorrow due to some meeting he had to attend with the under sheriff and then the day was his. He had already decided exactly what he was going to do once he got away.

He had arrived home to a very empty house, Jake was attending a friends party and wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow. When he had gotten in he had headed into the kitchen and micro waved some sort of mush that passed as food.

'_god, this shit tastes like cardboard.'_

After eating he had gone into the living room and watched some late night TV show that really didn't hold his interest at all so he turned to reading one of the forensic journals Catherine must of left the last time she was at his place.

'_what the…how does she understand all this mumbo jumbo'_

Exhaling loudly he threw the journal onto his coffee table, followed by his feet resting on top of it. For half an hour he just sat there listening to the sounds all around him. The whirring of his fridge, the neighbours upstairs going at it, some random people out on the street arguing. Finally he had given up after the couple upstairs had doubled their efforts, only serving to remind him that he was missing out.

As he lay in bed trying and failing to fall asleep he thought about all that had happened these last few months. He had finally gathered the courage to tell Catherine what he felt for her and she had reciprocated his feelings, things couldn't get any better. His thoughts turned to the future and what it could hold for him and Catherine, as he thought about all the possibilities he fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

Catherine had been in the same predicament, she hadn't been able to fall asleep. After trying for an hour, tossing and turning in bed she had given up. Throwing the covers off in a huff she made her way down the stairs, hoping that some warm milk might help relax her. As she waited for the milk to warm she fiddled with a piece of kitchen towel, she had been nervous about the upcoming event for a while now and having time on her hands was not a good way to forget about it. Finally she had her cup of milk and was making her way back upstairs, walking into her bedroom she placed the mug down as she perched on the edge of her messy bed. Slowly she ran her hand across the bed where her lover usually slept.

'_I miss him, shall I call him. No, its late he might be asleep'_

Sighing she rested against her pillows as she cradled the mug in her hands, never once taking her eyes off his pillows. She hadn't told him what was coming up, she didn't want a fuss plus it only served to remind her of things she tried to forget.

After another couple of hours Catherine had managed to fall into a somewhat fitful sleep.

Lou had arrived at his meeting just on time and after having been sat in a crappy conference room for two hours listening to some bloke with a monotone voice waffle on about things Lou already knew he was more than ready to go home.

At one point he had actually had to shake his head to keep from falling asleep due to the lack of well….anything during the meeting. It was so boring, he had taken to counting the dots on the ceiling tiles which looked as if they were about to fall down.

'Lou' the cop next to him whispered while nudging him.

'what?'

The guy pointed at monotone man, Lou turned his head to see said guy looking at him as if waiting for an answer.

'I'm sorry, I didn't catch that'

The guy rolled his eyes before asking his question again, obviously not impressed with Lou's lack of interest. The rest of the meeting had passed by without any further problems.

'whew, 'bout frickin time I got out of there' Lou mumbled as he got into his car to head home for a quick change before he made his way to Catherine's.

When he arrived over an hour later he used his key to get in, walking through the house he saw no sign that anyone was up.

'_Catherine did mention something about Lily looking after Lindsey for the night so she could get some sleep, she was wearing that cute white shirt and black pants looking like a naughty secretary'_

Knowing Catherine was probably still in bed he quietly made his way upstairs to Catherine's bedroom. Opening the door he surveyed the sight before him, the pillow which he normally used was laying on the floor next to the door.

'_what the hell? Normally she curls up around it'_

Picking the pillow up he made his way over to the bed, Catherine was curled up on her side the messy covers half covering her body, half hanging off the bed. He gently placed the pillow back onto the bed next to Catherine, he watched silently as she instantly moved towards it. For a few seconds her fingers caressed the pillow before she frowned and tossed it across the room and curled up once again on her side. Lou repeated the process three more times and each time she would throw the pillow off the bed, all the time she stayed asleep. Frowning Lou climbed into bed beside her and again she instantly snuggled up to him, only this time her fingers were caressing his chest. He watched her face as once again she frowned then after a minute of exploring she smiled softly and let out a soft sigh of contentment.

'_it wasn't me, that's why she wouldn't cuddle it'_

Lou felt his chest swell with pride as he realized that she couldn't cuddle up to anything but him anymore. Stroking his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion he let her sleep for a while longer before he woke her, hoping that she wouldn't bite his head off.

'Cath baby' he gently coaxed.

Getting no response he tried again but followed with a gentle shake of her shoulders. He watched her face as her eyes slowly fluttered open settling on his face.

'Lou?'

'hi beautiful' he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Catherine sighed and nuzzled back against his chest, closing her eyes.

'no sweetheart, don't go back to sleep'

'want to' came the muffled response.

Lou stifled a chuckle at her voice, she sounded just like a child.

'I know you do but I have plans and we need to get up if we don't want to be late'

'plans?' she still refused to move her head from his chest.

'yea, so come on pretty lady' Lou followed his statement with a little tap to her bottom 'up'

He climbed out of bed letting Catherine's head fall to the mattress followed by a groan of displeasure from her.

'not gettin' up' she mumbled while burying her head under her pillow.

'yes you are' Lou dragged the blankets from her body, causing her to curl up into a little ball but still refusing to move.

'fine if you wont get out of bed willingly' he said as he picked her up into his arms, throwng her over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom.

'let me down' she cried, kicking her legs and punching his back lightly.

'are you gunna get up?' receiving no answer he carried on.

'Lou, I swear to god if you don't….ARGGHHHH' she screamed as Lou placed her fully clothed under the shower and turned it on.

After spluttering for a couple of seconds she focused her attention on him.

'_he is so dead'_

Seeing her glare he knew he had better run, so he did just that. Ran. As fast as he could out the bathroom, across the bedroom and down the stairs. She caught up with him in the kitchen.

'you son of a bitch, I'm all wet now'

Lou raised an eyebrow in response.

'not that way, get your mind out of the gutter' she growled as she threw the dishrag at him.

'I told you to get up'

'and I told you no' she ground out.

'exactly, that's why you ended up in the shower' he knew it was best not to anger her more but he couldn't help it the words just came out, it was like he had verbal diarrhoea.

Catherine growled before she started to approach him, Lou felt like he was prey being stalked by some predator causing him to back up. Catherine continued to stalk towards him until he was pressed up against the counter.

'_shit!'_

Lou turned his head side to side rapidly looking for an escape route. Making a quick decision he darted to the left trying to get away but Catherine was quicker and had him pressed against the fridge with her dripping wet body.

'Cath, Catherine I'm sorry' he hoped it would be enough.

Catherine's smirk widened as she realised their positions.

'_shouldn't have gone to the left hunny'_

'sorry? Sorry for what, for waking me up or for putting me in a freezing cold shower' she distracted him while her hand carefully pressed the button for some ice.

'err, both' he tried.

'hmm, should I forgive you?' she pretended to think, Lou nodded his head vigorously.

'don't think so' she cackled as she slipped the ice into the front of his pants and boxers.

Lou screamed, sticking his hands into his boxers to get the ice out before it melted. Catherine backed away slowly, watching with amusement as he danced around. He managed to grab the couple of cubes and threw them into the sink.

'that was not nice'

'neither was being put in the shower, fully clothed might I add' she smiled at him.

'I said I'm sorry, you didn't have to freeze my balls off' he now had his hands back down his pants attempting to mop some of the water up with kitchen towel.

'well now we're even, you froze your balls off because I froze my tits off' she chuckled before turning and walking back up the stairs to get out of her wet clothes.

She was just pulling on some dry underwear when Lou walked in.

'hey Cath do you…' he stopped as he took in her appearance. His eyes wandered over her bare back, down over her bottom which was covered by a pair of lacy red French panties and continued down her long dancers legs until they returned to her tush.

'did you want something?' she asked glancing over her shoulders.

'huh?' his eyes had not moved from her bottom.

'Lou' she said a little louder.

'yea? Err did you want something?' he raised his head to look at her, his eyes were a little glazed.

'you came in here' she wanted to laugh at him but managed to contain it.

'I did? Err what did I want again?'

'wish I knew, now can I continue getting dressed or are you gunna just stand there and gawk at me all day?'

'right, yea get dressed. I'll wait downstairs' he left the room still in a daze.

'_still got it'_

Catherine finished getting dressed before she went downstairs.

'I remembered what I wanted' Lou said as she walked into the room.

'yea, what was it?'

'have you got any blankets we could use to sit on'

Catherine looked at him for a second 'what are you up too?'

'just wait and see, so do you have any?'

After Catherine had grabbed some blankets they made their way to Catherine's mothers house to pick up Lindsey. What was supposed to be a five minute stop turned into 15 minutes.

'_I should of gone in myself, women always gossip'_

Once Catherine had returned they made their way to Lou's to pick up Jake and were on their way. Pulling into a car park Lou turned the engine off and climbed out, going round to the boot he pulled out the blankets. Catherine had climbed out of the car and was helping Lindsey out of the car when she felt Lou's hand on her back, once Lindsey was out she ran to Jakes side and both took off at a sprint across the park. Lou and Catherine however held hands as they slowly made their way to where Jake and Lindsey had decided would be a good place to sit.

'this is lovely' Catherine sighed.

'I'm glad you think so, I thought we needed a family day'

'family?' Catherine turned her head so she was looking at Lou.

'well yea, that's what we are isn't it?' Lou watched her face, trying to guess what she was thinking.

'I suppose it is' she smiled as she rested her head against Lou's chest.

The pair carried on walking at a slow pace, enjoying each others company until Lindsey ran up and grabbed Lou's hand.

'come on Lou we're playing catch' Lou threw a glance at Catherine to check it was alright, she nodded in response as she took the blankets from his arms.

Reaching the shady patch under the tree she set up the blankets, sitting down she watched with a smile on her face as the kids and Lou threw the ball around.

'_family, of course we're a family. My little family'_

She couldn't stop the thoughts running through her head, Lou's words had sparked something within her. When the guys started playing tag she lay down, closing her eyes she began to drift to sleep when someone standing over her caused her to open them again.

'can I help you?' she asked as Lou smiled down at her.

'well that depends' he sounded slightly out of breath.

'on?' she raised her eyebrow in typical Catherine manner.

'on whether I can lay with you or not' smiling Catherine moved over slightly to make room for him on the blanket.

Sighing he lay down 'wow, they have too much energy. I must be getting old'

Catherine turned on her side, running her hand down his chest causing him to sigh in pleasure she murmured 'you don't seem to have any problems keeping up with me'

Picking up on the meaning of her words Lou turned to look at her but as soon as his eyes connected with hers she turned away to watch the kids who were now busy climbing trees.

'if I didn't know any better I would say Jake was the same age as Lindsey' she chuckled as she watched Jake hanging from a branch while Lindsey giggled from below.

Lou knew she was changing the subject and let it drop for now, filing it away for later. Settling down beside her he smiled as she rest her head on his chest to watch the kids, as he ran his fingers through Catherine's soft hair he noticed Jake and Lindsey approaching them.

'we're hungry' Jake said.

Catherine sat up 'okay well why don't we get some hotdogs'

Lou opted to take the kids to get the food while Catherine kept their spot. Returning a few minutes later Lou handed Catherine her food and watched with amusement as she pulled apart the roll to make sure he had put on the correct sauces, after checking it she smiled sweetly up at him. Lou was just about to take a bite out of his own food when he noticed Lindsey struggling to hold the big hotdog in her tiny hands.

'_she's gunna drop it any minute'_

'come here hunny, let me help you with that' Lou took the hotdog off Lindsey and split it in two, giving her half back he watched as she was able to eat without almost loosing her food.

Turning around he saw Catherine watching him with a grin on her face.

'what?' he silently asked.

'nothing' she said back just as silent.

The rest of dinner passed by quickly and before long Lindsey made to run off.

'sit down young lady' Catherine called out 'let your food settle for a little bit before you go running off'

Lindsey sat down sulkily but soon cheered up once Jake started telling jokes to her. Fifteen minutes later they were back to charging around the field, Catherine sighed once again.

'is something wrong babe?' Lou had noticed her acting strangely all day.

Looking quickly to Lou before she turned her attention back to the field 'I'm fine'

'why don't I believe that' he moved closer to her 'just tell me what's bothering you'

Before she could reply Jake charged up to them 'hey Cath how come you didn't tell us its your birthday soon'

Catherine cringed at the reminder.

'its your birthday?' Lou asked shocked.

'_looks like I'm gunna have to tell them'_

'yea, this Saturday'

Lou was gob smacked that he didn't even know when her birthday was.

'how old are you gunna be?' Jake asked.

'Jake, you don't ask that' Lou scolded.

'why not, I need to know so I know what to buy'

Catherine mumbled something.

'sorry what was that?' Jake asked.

'45, I'm going to be 45' Catherine snarled. Lou picked up on Catherine's mood.

'could you give us a minute please?'

Looking between his dad and Catherine Jake shrugged before walking back to where Lindsey was fussing a dog.

'is this what's been bothering you?' Lou asked as he ran his thumb across her cheekbone.

Giving a shuddering sigh Catherine nodded.

'why?'

'because, I'm getting old Lou. What if you decide you don't want me anymore but someone younger and prettier' she confessed.

Lou was speechless for a few moments.

'_how? How can she even think that?'_

'what?' came his disbelieving voice 'you don't really believe that do you?'

'of course I do, I mean look at me Lou' she motioned with her hands 'I'm a 44 nearly 45 year old woman with a 6 year old daughter and so much baggage to fill an entire apartment block' she sighed letting her hands drop to her sides.

'so what? I'm 49 with a teenage son and my own fair share of baggage' slowly he moved to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his 'Catherine, you are the only person I want to be with. You make my life seem so much brighter, before you came into it everything seemed so crap now though its full of colour again. You and Lindsey did that plus Jake's happier than I've seen in years. So you have to get any idea of me leaving you out of your head right now, you are stuck with me forever' Catherine looked up when she heard his voice breaking at the last moment 'I cant loose you Catherine, I love you'

She smiled slightly before she pressed her lips against his.

'So are we good now?' Lou asked pulling away slightly, Catherine nodded before she hugged him tightly. Enjoying the embrace Lou let his mind wander.

'_all this over some stupid birthday. Wait! Shit, its her birthday in two days. I need to go shopping and plan something for her'_

He abruptly pulled out of her arms and started to race across the field to Jake. Catherine watched confused as Lou moved away but chuckled slightly as she heard him shout.

'Jake we need to go shopping'

'what?'

'you heard me. Shopping, I need to get Catherine a present'

'I am not going girly shopping with you' Jake shook his head.

'you need to get her something too'

'no I don't, me and lindster here have decided we are getting her something together and we've already got it covered'

'well you are still coming with me'

'why?' Jake whined.

'I need help to pick something out'

'you need a chick for that. I am not a chick so therefore I don't need to come' Jake grinned smugly.

Lou walked off grumbling to himself.

'_he's right, I do need a chicks opinion'_

Catherine watched as Lou made his way back to her, he looked deep in concentration when suddenly he stopped and grabbed his cell out of his pocket. Turning his back on her he walked further away to make sure she was out of earshot.

'what' came the grumpy voice.

'hey Sara, did I wake you?'

'Lou? What's wrong, is Catherine okay?'

'yea she's fine, did you know it was her birthday this weekend?'

'yea, didn't you?'

'no, I found out about ten minutes ago' he sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

'and you need my help to pick out a present'

'I always knew you were a good csi Sara'

'stop buttering me up. Yes I will help you, when do you want to do this?'

'I was kinda thinking later today and then tomorrow you could help me plan something for her'

'you do know she doesn't want a fuss?'

'I know, I was just thinking a few drinks with the guys at her place'

After talking for a further ten minutes making plans about where to meet and at what time Lou made his way back to Catherine, who was watching him suspiciously.

'what are you up to?'

'nothing'

Catherine continued to watch him for a while longer.

'_he's planning something'_

'Lou, tell me what your planning?'

'Catherine' he sighed 'just let the csi drop for a while and enjoy me loving you okay'

Catherine thought of a comeback but bit her tongue and sighed 'fine' she settled against his side again.

An hour later Lou had rounded up the gang and headed home, when they got back Lou made sure everyone was in okay before he took off again.

As he walked into the shopping mall he looked around trying to see Sara through the throng of teenage girls.

'_this is why I don't come to these places, full of giggling schoolgirls'_

Finally setting his sights on the brunette he walked towards her but got caught behind a group of old age pensioners moving at a snails pace.

'_move it granny I'm on the clock here. If its not schoolgirls then its old foggies'_

Finally making it to Sara he grumbled 'can we hurry up and get out of this place'

'couldn't agree more' Sara was just as agitated as Lou.

After walking around countless stores Lou had managed to get a couple of things for Catherine but was determined that he wanted to get her something special, so they were headed to yet another shop.

'I'll never understand how Catherine can spend so much time in there' Lou moaned as Sara helped him pack the bags into the back of his car.

'me neither, she always tries to get me to go with her but there is no way in hell I want to spend all my free time fighting my way through some girls arguing over a boy'

They had planned to meet early the next morning so they had enough time to plan and prepare for Saturday.

They had met at the local diner and were busy deciding on a few details when their food arrived.

'so if we're gunna have it at Catherine's how do you plan on keeping it a secret?' Sara asked as she swallowed a mouthful of the veggie omelette she was eating.

'I managed to get Brass to agree to keep her occupied at work all day'

Sara frowned for a second 'I thought they didn't know about you two?'

'they don't, I said it was your idea and I was just helping' he grinned.

'okay but when are you going to tell them?'

'I was planning on doing it on Monday, after work. That's if its okay with Catherine'

'why not this weekend?'

'this weekend is about Catherine, not me'

Half an hour later both had finished their food and their plans were in place. Sara was going to let all the guys know about the party while trying to keep it from Catherine, Lou was going to get the house set up.

**Now I know she's older in reality but for the purposes of my story I have lowered her age. My story, my rules :P**

**Thanks for reading guys : )**


	23. happy birthday

**Disclaimer: nope, I've checked and they are most certainly not mine.**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. And for all those who have been reading my story from the beginning I know it's confusing that I've just suddenly changed his name to Lou but after hearing Catherine call him that I couldn't call him Tony anymore. I have gone through the whole story and changed his name throughout, that took a bloody long time I tell ya.**

Sara had successfully managed to get the guys to agree to come and to also keep it quiet, she had even put Greg in an arm lock while threatening his manhood when making him promise to keep it shut. They had arranged to have it during the afternoon before work, Lou had managed to get Catherine and him the night off, she didn't know of course. When he had phoned her earlier pretending to be curious as to when she was going to be coming home she had told him that Brass had her going out to a scene with him. He could tell by her voice that she wasn't happy about it but he needed her to be out while he got the garden set up, after all it was a warm-ish day so why not have an outdoor party.

After he hung up the phone he wandered out back to see Jake turning on the heat in the pool.

'why are you doing that?'

'somebody might want to take a dip' Jake shrugged.

'somebody? As in you' his response was a cheeky grin 'Jake its November and your planning on swimming?'

'that's why I'm putting the heat on' he said it with the duh tone teenagers usually use.

Lou sighed as he headed off to get the BBQ on, while he did this Jake took it upon himself to hang some decorations on the surrounding trees.

'dad…Oi dad' Jake shouted.

'what?'

'you got any booze in?'

'yea, its in the cellar'

'I'll bring it out and put it in the cooler'

As Jake fetched the booze Lou heard the front door slam and Catherine's curses floating through the house.

'_shit she's home'_

Lou stopped what he was doing and ran into the house just in time to stop Catherine before she caught a glimpse of the garden.

'hey babe' he kissed her cheek 'I thought you had a scene to go to'

'it was a waste of time' she grumbled before she kissed him on the lips 'what are you still doing up?'

'_way to go Brass, you idiot. Why couldn't you have given her some paperwork or something, anything to keep her there until the time we agreed on'_

'waiting for you, of course' he grinned.

Taking his hand in hers she began pulling him towards the stairs.

'well lets go then, I'm beat'

Lou followed willingly as she took him upstairs and into her bedroom. Once the door was shut she stripped of her clothes and climbed into bed in just her panties.

'_she must be tired, bless her'_

Lou took a moment to watch as she got comfortable in the bed, once she was settled she held her hand out to him. 'come on baby. I want to snuggle'

Smiling broadly he stripped off before he climbed in bed next to her, pulling her against his chest he whispered 'happy birthday' before kissing the top of her head. Catherine sighed as she wrapped herself tighter around him, she kissed his chest once before she fell asleep. Lou waited until her grip relaxed slightly before he carefully climbed out of bed, he darted downstairs to find Jake.

'Catherine came back huh?' Jake was looking at his father suspiciously.

Lou looked at his attire before mumbling 'she wanted to cuddle'

Jake tried to respond but his laughter was making it impossible, when he had clamed down enough to speak he said 'man, she has got you wrapped around her little finger'

'just finish getting things ready please?' Lou walked back upstairs to hold his lover while they slept.

Lou woke first a few hours later. Stretching his body slightly he looked to the side to see Catherine still fast on, her mouth slightly open, soft purrs escaping.

'_she makes the cutest noises when she's asleep' _

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, content to spend a few minutes watching her as she slept. She shifted her head slightly causing a stray lock of hair to fall across her face.

'_I love it when that happens, it just makes me want to tuck it back behind her ear just to have it fall again'_

His fingers lingered over her face, not daring to touch her in case she woke up. He got the shock of his life we she purred his name before she rolled onto her front and moaned again.

'_shit, is she having a sex dream?'_

He knew Catherine sometimes spoke in her sleep, it was never very loud, just loud enough so that you could hear it if you were in the same bed. So when she moaned 'oh please Lou' he grinned the biggest grin.

'_oh yea most definitely a sex dream and its about me. Woo hoo. At least its not some other guy or that actor she likes, what's his name? Johnny Depp I think'_

He contemplated waking her up and making her dream become a reality but he was having to much fun watching her moan into the pillow as her hands clenched the bed sheets, her moans were getting louder.

'_whatever I'm doing in her dream I'm doing it bloody well'_

'ooooohh, I'm so close' she mumbled.

'_I wonder if she will actually reach the point of no return without me even touching her'_

As he watched her he noticed her hips were subtly grinding against the mattress, just when he thought she was about to tumble over the edge into bliss her eyes snapped open. Raising her head slightly she peered around the room with unfocused eyes before dropping her head to the bed a muttered 'damn' escaping her lips.

'so were we having fun?'

Catherine jumped slightly, she snapped her eyes to his only to see the smug grin on his face. Blushing she dropped her head into the pillow 'I was talking wasn't I?'

'oh yea' if possible his grin got bigger 'from what I heard you were enjoying it, a lot'

Catherine buried her head further into the pillow a muffled 'I'm so embarrassed' could be heard.

'why are you embarrassed?' Lou was confused.

'_why would she be embarrassed, we have had sex loads of times'_

Catherine raised her head slightly, peering at him from under her hair that had fallen across her face 'why wouldn't I be embarrassed? You just heard me having a sex dream' she dropped her head again. Lou ran his hand down her bare back as he leant in to whisper in her ear 'what I heard turned me on'

Catherine snapped her eyes back up to his before she slowly lowered them, landing on the obvious tenting action going on her eyes widened and she licked her lips.

'so how about it hunny? Why don't you tell me what we were doing in your dream and I might make it become a reality' his hand had never ceased in its movement on her back.

Catherine drew her eyes from his erection to his face, what she saw there had her gulping loudly before she dropped her eyes back down. Lou smiled as she once again set her sights on his hardness, he watched as once again she licked her lips and nodded very slightly. Catherine had never had a problem talking about sex before, or even talking dirty in the bedroom but somehow Lou always made her feel like a teenager and that scared her a little bit. She wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, the last time she had felt like that was when she was coming off cocaine and had relied on Grissom to help her get through the cold, dark nights.

Taking a deep breath she began to talk quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the bed.

'well, it started with you kissing me'

'where?'

'on my lips' she murmured, Lou raised her head and kissed her gently.

'like that?' she nodded, her eyes had closed at the sensation of his soft lips on hers.

'then you ran your hands down my body to cup my ass while you kissed me, this time letting your tongue run across my lips' Lou responded by doing exactly as she said.

Catherine suddenly realised that he was going to do everything she said, at this little revelation her body shivered. What they had done in her dream wasn't particularly kinky just something they hadn't tried yet and it was getting her wetter at the thought of it actually happening. When his lips left hers he kept them hovering over hers so that his breath was blowing gently against her lips, making it even more difficult to think, let alone talk.

'you err…..you kissed down my neck, when you got to my pulse point you sucked on it gently'

'what were my hands doing?'

'they..' she had to take a big breath, his lips were distracting her 'they were stroking my thighs' she whispered.

Once he had followed through the actions her chest was heaving.

'then you licked my nipple slightly, flicking your tongue over it. You moved your hands to cup me through my panties'

She let out a hiss as his tongue and hands mimicked exactly what they had done in her dream, Lou hummed against her collarbone as he kissed it softly.

'next?'

'next, you pulled my panties down my legs, following the path with your lips'

Again he did what he was told.

'you came back up and took my nipple in your mouth while you trailed your fingers over my….' she was trembling slightly by now.

'say it' he commanded.

'my clit' she breathed out. When he complied her whole body raised off the bed as she let out an earthy moan, Lou placed his free hand on her tummy gently pushing her back down onto the bed. When he stopped Catherine let out a groan of displeasure, her mind was all over the place due to the state of arousal she was in and his ministrations.

'carry on' he urged her.

'Lou' she pleaded, she just wanted him any which way.

'I want to do to you exactly what I did in your dream' he watched her face, flushed with desire.

'you teased me with your fingers for a while before you…entered me'

'with my fingers?'

Catherine bit her lip and nodded, once again her hips arched up and Lou eased them down. He watched her face the whole time he was pleasuring her, he loved to see her in the throws of passion he believed there was nothing sexier than Catherine than right in these moments. Her eyes became a stormy blue colour instead of the usual sparkling sky blue he loved so much, her chest would rise and fall rapidly, her fingers would clutch desperately to the blankets almost shredding them with her manicured nails. When he pushed two of his fingers inside her she moaned from deep within her throat, her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening even more before slipping shut.

'open those beautiful eyes baby' he whispered, Catherine struggled to open her eyes. Lou gasped slightly as he took in the glazed, unfocused look her eyes had taken on. Stopping his fingers inside of her he asked 'what's next?'

He could tell she was struggling to form words but he really wanted to know.

'you…..you swapped your fingers for your...your...dick' she moaned.

Lou grinned as he heard her breathless moan, quickly slipping his boxers off he gently eased himself inside her. He was always careful when he first entered her, he was big and still cautious that he would hurt her but he needn't of worried, her current state of arousal caused him to slip into her with ease.

He let out a groan as he felt his pelvis hit hers, he was completely buried within her.

'oh god baby, you feel so good' he groaned, kissing her neck.

'you do too' she whispered before nudging his hips, getting him to move.

He slowly began thrusting, lifting his head he studied her face. She was biting her lip, her eyes squeezed shut again.

'your dream really was something' he murmured. Slowly opening her eyes the corner of Catherine's mouth raised slightly in a half smirk.

'its not over yet'

'its not?' Lou's eyes widened.

'_what on earth could we have done?'_

Lou had had his share of women but none of them had been that adventurous, nothing like Catherine at all so when she pushed him away and rolled onto her stomach he groaned.

She slowly raised herself onto her hands and knees, arching her back slightly so her butt was raised. Once in position she turned her head to look over her shoulder, flicking her hair in the sexiest way possible. Lou couldn't take his eyes off her, open and waiting for him.

He was still and silent for too long and Catherine took that as a bad sign.

'its okay, Lou. We don't have to do it like this' she began to turn around when he grabbed her hips and pulled her back while pushing himself once again into her depths.

'ohhhhh fuuuuck' Catherine moaned, she never admitted it but she had always liked it doggy style especially when her partner was being rough.

Lou removed one hand from her hips to rest on her back 'god Cath…your so sexy'

Catherine's response was to throw her head back and moan again, she was slowly loosing any control that had remained. It was very rare that she would completely give herself over to someone, she had yet to do it with Lou but today was slowly becoming that day. Naughty girl Catherine was going to come out and play.

'Lou?' she breathed.

'mmmmmm…yea baby?'

'can you….will you pull my hair?' Lou's eyes widened at her request.

'I don't want to hurt you sweetheart'

'you wont. Please' she whimpered, there were not many things that Lou couldn't refuse and one of them was when Catherine begged him.

Taking a handful of her hair he pulled on it gently.

'YEEESSSSSSS'

He thrust his hips harder into her.

'oh god Lou…..your so fucking good. Harder, pull harder'

Complying he tugged on her hair more and once again she let out a huge moan.

'oh fuck baby' Lou groaned as he felt one of her hands gently cup his balls.

'oh god, I'm so close. Faster, harder. I want it rough' she demanded.

Lou held her hips harder as he gave into her commands, at first he was afraid she wouldn't be able to take it but when she began rocking her hips against his, matching his thrusts and her moans increased in volume he knew he was on the right track.

'FUUUUCK…..ooooooooh looooooooooouuu' she screamed as her body began to shake violently in his arms, Lou kept riding throughout her orgasm. Once her body calmed down she turned her head to face him 'cum Lou, cum inside me' she whispered.

He thrust a couple more times before he spilled inside of her, as soon as his body had stopped thrusting she dropped to the bed.

'sweetie?' Lou breathed, rubbing her back as he lay down next to her.

Catherine turned her head to look at him 'I'm fine, no you didn't hurt me' she could sense his worry.

'are you sure? It was pretty rough'

'did it look like I was in pain, well pain that I didn't want' she ran her hand down his arm. Lou shook his head.

'well then, stop worrying' she kissed him on the lips before she fell to the bed again.

Lou chuckled as he heard her moan 'we're gunna have to change the sheets' as she rolled off the bed he noticed the wet patch where she had flopped onto the bed.

'Jesus baby, you really do like it rough don't you' Catherine turned and flashed him a sheepish smile as she headed into the bathroom.

Lou climbed out of bed and tugged on a pair of clean boxers and some sweat pants before he began to pull the blankets and sheets off the bed, he piled them all next to the door to be washed. He replaced them with fresh ones out of the cupboard, once that was done he headed into the bathroom just in time to see Catherine getting out of the shower, she smiled broadly when she saw him. She grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body as she walked towards the sink, Lou stripped and got in the shower himself as she brushed her teeth. Once he had finished his shower and had brushed his teeth he walked back into the bedroom to get dressed, Catherine was knelt in front of her closet rummaging through her clothes, in just her underwear. Lou was very happy of that fact.

Walking up behind her he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to lean against his chest.

'happy birthday angel' he kissed her cheek.

She turned her head to face him 'you've already said that'

'yes and I am going to continue to say it all day' he kissed her again 'would you like one of your presents?'

'one? I have more than one' she spun around to face him.

'yes you do but you are only having one of them now' when she pouted he chuckled 'do you want it or not'

Catherine nodded eagerly, Lou stood up and walked out of the room to fetch her present. When he came back in he was holding it behind his back, Catherine was bouncing on her heals like a little child while she tried to get a look at what he was holding. He knelt in front of her once again and took one of her hands in his placing a rectangular box in it. Catherine's eyes widened as she looked at the box, she recognised the name of the jewellers and it wasn't cheap.

'Lou, how much did you spend?'

'not important, open it'

She slowly raised the top off and removed the pick tissue paper that had been wrapped around to protect whatever was inside, her breath caught as she saw the sparkling bracelet and the small butterfly hanging off it.

'its beautiful' her eyes filled with tears, Lou quickly wiped away the one lone tear that made its way down her cheek.

'I know I said only one but this one kind of goes with that one so…' he pulled another box out with the same name on it. Catherine quickly opened it only to gasp again as she saw the matching necklace.

'Lou, its too much' she fingered the little butterfly pendent, in its wings were the tiniest most sparkly diamonds she had ever seen.

Lou shook his head as he took the bracelet out and fixed it around her wrist before doing the same with the necklace, once they were where they belonged her kissed her bare shoulder then whispered 'its not enough'

Catherine pulled him into a deep kiss, pulling apart she still had tears in her eyes making them sparkle even more, her fingers were running gently over the butterfly dangling on her chest.

'You can have the rest later, I just wanted you to wear these for when everyone gets here' Lou was toying with the bracelet.

'more?' Catherine's eyes widened once again that day.

'mhm' he had a cheeky smirk as he replied.

'wait, what do you mean when everyone gets here?'

'I asked the guys over for a few drinks, Brass **was** supposed to keep you busy so we could get the garden set up, I guess he cocked that one up'

Catherine smiled softly as she ran her fingers over his cheek 'what did I ever do to deserve you?'

Lou smiled, kissing the palm of her hand before he got up 'hurry up and get dressed, they will be here soon' he made his way over to the drawer she had allocated him to keep some clothes in for when he stopped over 'oh and as to what you did to deserve me, you were born' he turned around again missing her yet again tearing up.

**Sorry for the late update but I have just got Photoshop and have been playing around with that : )**

**If you want to see any of the edits I have done for Marg then go to the All about Marg fansite and they are in the fanart album.**

**The ones I have done will be say Sheena Ratcliffe under them. Enjoy.**


	24. birthday celebrations

**Disclaimer: how I wish they were mine, that would mean I got to meet just a little note to my wifey, who reviewed as ya mam Lol. The abuse I take off you is atrocious. **

**On with the show.**

Lou had finished getting dressed, had read a magazine front to back and was now fiddling with the bed sheets. Catherine was still fussing with her hair, it had taken her fifteen minutes to at least decide on something to wear and then an extra ten to do her make up, and Lou was getting bored so he decided to wait for her downstairs. As he walked into the living room, he spotted Jake sat on the sofa with his headphones in. Lou walked up to him ready to ask if everything was set up but as soon as he pulled the headphones out Jake stood up."What the hell were you doing to her up there? I could hear her over my music." Lou just shrugged "Just giving her a birthday present."Jake looked disgusted as he said "Well, it sounded like she was being slaughtered!"Lou chuckled as he realised how loud they must have been, Jake on the other hand did not look impressed "Next time you two decide to love it up can you please, please make sure I'm not in the house. I really do not need to be subjected to you having sex anymore than I already have.""Duly noted, now is everything set up?"Jake nodded as he sat back down on the sofa "no thanks to you," he then Catherine entered the room wearing a black vest top and denim knee length shorts, Lou's eyes were instantly drawn to the jewellery he had given her.

'_I knew it would suit her perfectly, I just hope she likes the rest'_

Catherine approached Lou "So what time are the guys arriving?"

Lou wrapped his arms around her waist "In about fifteen minutes."

Catherine pulled away slightly so she could look at his face "I thought you said they wouldn't be long."

Lou smiled cheekily as he replied "Well, I know how long you take to get ready, so I thought I would give you plenty of time."

Catherine swatted his chest before she settled against it once again, Lou ran his hands through her long hair before placing a kiss to the top of her head. Jake had taken up residence on the sofa once again, he rolled his eyes at the loved up couple in front of him. Catherine lifted her head and gently kissed Lou on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For making me realise how special my birthday is."

Lou moved in slowly towards her lips "Correction, for making sure you know how special **you **are" he finished his sentence with a kiss.

Jake was starting to feel sick. The sight in front of him coupled with what he had heard earlier was creating some very disturbing images in his head. As the kiss deepened the doorbell rang, and Jake sprang to his feet "Saved by the bell."

Catherine tried to pull out of the kiss but Lou was having none of it and just pulled her in closer to him, only letting her go when they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Mommy" Lindsey squealed as she ran into the room and straight into her mothers arms "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mommy, happy birthday to you!" she finished with a kiss to her mothers cheek.

"Thank you baby." Catherine returned the kiss.

Lindsey's face suddenly lit up and she began to wriggle in her mothers arms, Catherine let her daughter down who immediately ran to Jake grasping his hand " Can we give her her present now?"

Jake nodded and both children ran off up stairs together.

Turning to face Lou Catherine asked "Do you know what they got me?"

Taking her hand in his he brought her to rest against his side "No, they refused to tell me. All I know is that they got it together."

Moments later Lindsey flew back into the room almost tripping over the rug as she went. "Here mommy." Lindsey thrust the package into Catherine's arms.

Catherine studied the roughly wrapped package for a minute before she raised it up next to her ear and shook it gently. Lindsey giggled "It doesn't rattle mommy."

Catherine smiled as she began to tear at the paper; she had never been one for unwrapping things carefully, preferring to get right to the gift. Balling the now shredded paper up she handed it to Lou, who threw it in the bin. Turning over the present she noticed that it was some sort of book. Raising her eyes to look at the bearers of the gift she saw they both wore matching mile wide smiles.

"A book?"

Lindsey giggled again "Open it silly."

Catherine gingerly opened the book, only to gasp as she saw the contents. On the first page was a photo of her the day she was born, all wrapped up in a little white blanket. She began to turn the pages over only to reveal more photos of her throughout her childhood.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, quickly glancing at Lindsey.

"Grandma."

Catherine carried on looking at the photos until she came across a blank page, thinking the album was finished she began to close the book.

"Nu-uh, carry on looking" Jake said.

Catherine turned the page, the next photo was one of her when she was pregnant with Lindsey.

"I never knew this had been taken."

Jake shrugged "Lily did say you hated photos when you were carrying this little monster." he nudged Lindsey with his elbow getting a pout from the child.

"Well, yeah look at the size of me." Catherine carried on looking at the photos and when she came across one that was of her holding Lindsey as a baby she started to tear up. The guys watched in silence as Catherine continued to turn through the pages of her life, once again they stopped but she turned the page before anyone could speak up. What she saw next made her gasp.

"When?" was the only word that left her mouth, the photo in front of her was the one Jake had taken of Lou, Catherine and Lindsey asleep in bed.

"Oh, that one was a couple of months ago." Jake said as he peered around at the book.

Catherine smiled a watery smile, as she continued to look through the photos. It seemed Jake was quite the photographer and had captured a lot of pictures of Catherine and Lou together without them knowing. The last photo in the album was one of their family day at the park, Lou had managed to get Catherine away from the prying eyes of the children, or so they thought. In the photo she was pinned against a tree by his body, their noses touching, both had content smiles on their faces.

Catherine raised her eyes from the book to smile at the children.

"That's the most wonderful thing ever."

Jake shrugged "Well, its not finished yet. We were thinking you could add to it over the years."

Catherine turned to face Lou "So, how about it? We keep adding to the album"

Lou hugged her close, then lowered his lips next to her ear "You can count on it."

Catherine smiled at him as she moved over to sit on the couch, once again looking through the album with Lou by her side. As they flipped through the pages Jake and Lindsey started arguing over who would have the remote.

Around five minutes later the doorbell rang, Catherine stood up and made her way to the door.

"Hey guys." She opened the door wide to let the team plus Brass in.

Once everyone was in she closed the door and made her way back into the living room, just in time to hear "Vartann, you beat us here?"

Glancing at Lou she smiled as he answered "Yea, I had to help set up." He was about to say more when Greg jumped in.

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever, PRESANTS!"

Everyone laughed as Catherine asked "Who gave him sugar?"

"Cat, you wouldn't want me any other way." He finished his sentence with a wink.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Cat."

"Oh calm down Kitty Cat, here open mine first." Catherine glared at him as she took the present from him, the wrapping paper so bright and colourful she contemplated getting her sunglasses out just to look at it.

She began to open the present, when the wrapping paper was off she turned over a black box . Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she saw the words 'CANDY THONG' printed over the front.

"Greg!"

"You know your gunna have fun using it."

Lou glanced over to see what was causing so much fuss, reading the big white words his own eyes widened but more with arousal and excitement at getting to use it than embarrassment.

"Who's she gunna use it with? 'cause I'm pretty sure it not be you Greggo." Warrick slapped the young CSI on the back.

Greg shot a quick look to Lou before shrugging "Now my presents out the way, where's the food?"

Lindsey grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him out back to the garden, he waved over his shoulder as he left the room.

One by one the guys all gave her presents. Nick and Warrick had chipped in together and gotten her a new vase for her office, Sara had given her an engraved photo frame that held a picture of the team together, Brass being the typical man had given her a pen. Catherine was busy thanking everyone for the wonderful presents when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday Catherine." Lou said as he handed her a neatly wrapped rectangular package.

Catherine studied him for a second before taking the present and opening it, she was stunned as she saw her favourite book emerge from the paper.

"How did you know?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the lettering.

"Sara." He smiled at Sara gratefully before turning back to Catherine "Do you like it?"

Catherine smiled as she stood up and hugged him as she had the rest of the guys, this time however she whispered into his ear "I love it and I love you."

Pulling back she smiled and moved back towards the couch to take a better look at her presents. That's when they saw it.

"Whoa! Nice ice Cath. Where'd you get that." Nick whistled, pointing at her necklace.

Catherine looked down smiling and took the small pendent between her thumb and forefinger.

"It was a present."

"You must be really special for them to spend that much." Warrick chipped in.

Catherine's smile widened, she toyed with the pendent in her hand as she spoke "Well I hope I'm as special to them as they are to me."

"Sounds serious, new boyfriend?" Nick asked, Catherine nodded. "So, who is he?"

"When are we gunna meet him?" the questions fired off.

Catherine stood putting her hands in the air, which just made things worse.

"Look 'Rick, matching bracelet" Nick pointed at Catherine's wrist.

"Ooooooo, its most definitely serious if he's spending that much dough on her." Warrick taunted.

"Will you two shut up for two god damn minutes!" Catherine shouted over the noise, causing everyone to close their mouths and look at her "Thank you. Right, you already know him." The chatter started up again until they caught the look in Catherine's eyes "And you've already met him."

Glancing at Lou to make sure he was okay with this, he nodded slightly, she moved over to him and put her arm around his waist which he returned.

"Meet my boyfriend." The whole room went silent, Nick, Warrick and Brass' mouths were hanging open as they stared at the couple.

Brass was the first to recover "You two, together?" Lou nodded his head before ducking down and kissing Catherine on the cheek.

"When…I mean how long have you been dating?" Nick stuttered, Catherine smiled up at Lou.

"About 4 months." Lou smiled in return and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

The rest of the guys, apart from Sara, watched in amazement as their boss and co-worker made out. Warrick walked over to the pair when they pulled apart, he gave Catherine a big bear hug then slapped Lou on the back.

"Well done mate, you've managed to get what so many men in the lab have been after for years." Lou chuckled as all the guys nodded and shook hands with him before hugging Catherine.

When all the congratulations were over Nick got a look of deep concentration come over his sharp features.

"Something wrong Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"No, just thinking that this." he gestured between the two "Explains a lot."

Warrick nodded as he came to stand alongside Nick "Yeah, I see what you mean."

Catherine, being the investigator of the pair, figured out what they were hinting at long before Lou did. Looking up into his face she could see the confusion there, causing her to let out a quite giggle.

'G_od, I love that sound. But what is going on, why does me and Cath being together explain everything?'_

"Anyone want to clue me in here?"

Nick and Warrick shared a look before turning round and explaining "Well, first there was the smiley, happy Cath that only seems to be around when she's got a guy."

"Hey, I resent that. I'm always happy, although I'm so much happier now." she snuggled against Lou's side, who gladly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Nick shrugs as he carries on "Plus there's the whole calling each other by your first names and how you went all action man when Catherine got attacked. So you see it all adds up."

Warrick decides its his turn to chime in "Yea, you luuuuuuuuurve her."

They continued discussing Catherine and Lou's relationship until a loud splash from outside caught their attention. Trailing out of the building one by one Catherine shouted "Greg! What the hell are you doing?"

Greg's head was steadily bobbing up and down in the water, stopping for a minute he turned to the guys "I'm flying, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But…..you're in your underwear." Catherine exclaimed.

"Didn't bring my shorts." Greg turned and began swimming around in the pool.

Not ten minutes later Lindsey and Jake had changed into their swimsuits and were playing a game of Marco polo in the pool with Greg. Nick, Warrick and Brass had gathered around the bbq talking about the latest football game, Lou had snuck into the house after he had seen Catherine head in there.

Spotting her in the kitchen getting some more ice he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Catherine sighs and leans back against his chest "I feel it when I'm with you." Turning around in his arms she stands on her tiptoes and locks lips with him.

Sara, from her position on the bench , saw the guys looking at something inside the house.

"What you idiots gawking at?" she asked as she approached them, Brass pointed to the kitchen window in response. Turning she saw the lip locked lovers inside.

"They look so in love." Warrick said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Three hours later and a very messy garden thanks to Greg and his 'lets have a water fight' declaration, the house was quiet.

The guys had just left and Jake had taken Lindsey with him back to Lou's apartment for the night, Lou had just finished checking the locks around the house when he spotted Catherine looking out the living room window deep in thought.

"She'll be fine." he whispered against her shoulder.

"I know." she murmured as Lou took her in his arms.

"So, how did you like your birthday?"

"I loved it, thank you." without moving her head from its position against his chest she placed a kiss over his heart. "And I really liked my presents."

"I know I definitely liked one of them."

"I don't think I'm going to even reply to which one that would be." she chuckled.

"I think we should go try it out right now."

Catherine squealed as he swooped her into his arms and headed for the stairs, picking up the present from Greg on his way.

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**=D**


	25. do it again

**Disclaimer: Seriously, they are not mine. I own nothing.**

**Thanks guys for reading and I really hope you like what I have in store for these guys : )**

**This chapter was written while my dog 'helped' by jumping all over the keyboard LOL **

It had been a few weeks since Catherine's party where the rest of the team had found out about her and Lou, they had accepted the budding romance with ease. When Catherine had arrived at work the following shift all the lab techs eyes had followed her as she walked around the building.

'_Word travels fast.'_

Everyone seemed the be talking about the pair and not in a subtle way as Catherine would enter a room or lab and everyone would clam up.

One night after dinner at Lou's place they had discussed their relationship and where they would like things to go, both had agreed that even though they had gone into this whole couple thing pretty fast they didn't want it any other way.

Lou had admitted that the first time he had set eyes on her-in the middle of a hotel room covered in the victims blood-all he had wanted to do was pin her against the wall and ride her hard. But over time that had slowly begun to change into something more, he had started to admire her intellect and the way she conducted herself in interrogations; this had led him to start to pay more attention to the person Catherine really was and not just his wild fantasies of her. All this over time had led to love.

She had admitted that when he had started working for LVPD she had been in a bad place, going through a messy divorce then finding out that the waste of space she called a husband had died, not only died but he had also risked the safety of their child. So she hadn't really been thinking about starting anything with anyone. But after a few months she had started to watch him as he worked and she noticed how god damn sexy he was, thus fuelling some very naughty late night sessions involving her and a hot pink vibrator.

After much talking they had decided that now everyone at the lab and PD knew there had to be no more office rendezvous. However that hadn't stopped Lou from trying it on in the locker room. Nick had been casually walking to get his jacket from his locker but was cut short and snapped his head up when he heard a woman moan. What he saw had him blushing-Catherine was pinned to the lockers by Lou's body, he was nibbling on her neck as she clung to his shoulders. However it was the fact that the straps of her vest were hanging around her biceps, exposing the red lacy fabric of her bra that had Nick blushing.

"I'll…..err…..leave you to it," he mumbled, backing out of the room.

As he turned to leave he heard a sharp smack followed by Lou's groan of "What the hell was that for?"

Nick chuckled as he walked down the corridor, the sounds of Catherine reprimanding Lou following him.

Now they were well into November and gearing up for Thanksgiving. Lou, Catherine and Lindsey were having dinner, Jake was at his moms for Christmas and Thanksgiving this year.

"Are you coming to our house for Thanksgiving?" Lindsey asked.

When Lou looked up both Catherine and Lindsey were wearing matching hopeful expressions. Lou hated to disappoint them but he had promised his mother that he would spend it with her.

"Actually sweetie I already made plans," Lou explained, his heart breaking as he watched the disappointment appear on both their faces, Catherine managed to hide it as fast as it came but it was to late he had already seen it.

"Of course you do. Lindsey shouldn't of asked."

"No she's alright, I would of loved to spend it with both of you but I told my mom I would spend it with her this year, this was before we got together. If I had known I wouldn't of agreed."

"It's okay, I understand. So is she coming here?" Catherine asked.

"No actually I'm going to L.A." Once again he saw disappointment in her eyes.

The rest of dinner passed in silence, Lou guessed what was bothering Catherine and made a note to ask her about it once Lindsey was in bed.

Three long, quiet hours later Lindsey was in bed and Catherine was sat as far away on the couch as she could be without actually sitting on the floor.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm, what?" Catherine was distracted, lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry about not coming here for Thanksgiving. I would rather be here, with you." As he was speaking he slowly inched his way closer to her until his thigh was touching hers.

"I told you Lou, I understand," she reassured him, placing her hand on his knee.

"Then what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I know you too well."

Catherine shifted nervously on the couch, she took great interest in her hands.

"I'll miss you."

Lou smiled as he took her hands in his and placed a kiss to the palm of each one.

"I'll miss you too, angel. But I promise to phone every night."

Catherine raised her hand to his cheek and ran her thumb along his jaw.

"When do you leave?"

"In three days."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. She says she wants to spend some quality time with me," he chuckled.

"Well then, we best make the next three days count," she purred as she moved to straddle him.

Catherine had offered to drive him to the airport, the whole journey had been made in silence. They had spent until Lou was about to miss his flight holding each other close, kissing and whispering how much they loved each other. Catherine had stayed in the café for another thirty minutes before she drove home and climbed straight into bed. That night and every night since he had done as he promised and phoned her, they would stay on the phone until Catherine fell asleep. The second time he had rung she had admitted that she couldn't sleep properly without him holding her, so he did the only thing he could which was to lull her to sleep with his soft, calm voice.

It had been twelve long, lonely nights that Lou had been away and Catherine had missed him, a lot.

Tonight it all came head after she had gotten in from work, she was incredibly horny, so she had gone to her closet and pulled down the box that hid at the top behind everything else. She hadn't been in this box since she had started 'sleeping' with Lou. Lifting the lid off she reached in and brought out her synthetic friend. Walking over to her bed she placed her vibrator on the bedside table then proceeded to strip off all her clothes. Lying down on the bed she worked her body with her fingers while thinking of Lou, when she was panting and writhing she brought the vibrator over and gently eased it inside, moaning Lou's name as she did so.

She was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't hear the car door slam outside or the front door opening and closing.

Lou had flown home early, he wanted to surprise Catherine so he hadn't phoned. As he made his way up the stairs he could hear Catherine's voice filtering through the crack in her bedroom door.

'_She's dreaming again. Oh I love it when she's aroused, her voice gets all musical.'_

Approaching the door he gently eased it open and almost fainted at the sight that awaited him, she was lay against the pillows, legs spread and bent at the knees. But what caught his attention was the action going on between her legs. His mouth dropped open as his dick got hard from the erotic show she was unknowingly giving him.

"Oh Lou!" She moaned, picking up the pace.

Lou silently watched as her left hand, that had been manipulating her breast, made its way down her body and began playing with her clit.

"God!" Her hips arched off the bed as she reached her orgasm.

Her body flopped to the bed, she still hadn't opened her eyes or removed the 'toy' from inside her body.

"That was...Wow!" Lou marvelled.

Catherine's eyes shot open as she jumped up against the headboard, wincing as she pulled the vibrator out roughly.

"Lou!" She breathed. "When...how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he grinned as he sat on the bed next to her still trembling body. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you have an orgasm?"

Catherine stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Do it again."

"What?"

"I want to watch you cum again."

Catherine tossed the vibrator to the side and crawled her way over to him. "Lets do it together," she whispered in his ear before biting it gently.

Lou growled as he spun around and tossed her back on the bed. He unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down to his knees, his usual gentle side was gone as he thrust roughly into her, not bothering to remove the rest of his clothes.

Catherine moaned as her body reacted so quickly to his. As he continued to push in and out of her she ripped his shirt open, desperate to feel his skin on hers. There was nothing slow about their movements, they were frantically racing towards release but Lou was determined to make Catherine lose it first. And lose it she did, she clawed at his back and shoulders as her body arched and tensed underneath his as she came. Lou followed her almost instantly, the milking actions of her inner muscles driving him crazy.

Moments later as they lay curled up together under the blankets Lou chuckled.

"What?" Catherine sleepily asked.

"Just thinking how glad I am that I came home early."

Catherine mumbled a response that made no sense as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night my angel," Lou whispered into the dark room as he kissed her head that was resting on his chest.

**Thanks for reading : )**

**Ghie I know I said I would post this last night but I got distracted Lol**

**Hope the smutty love makes up for it *sweet smile***


	26. build up to Christmas

**Thanks for taking the time to read guys : )**

"Deck the halls with bells of holly….."

'Bang!'

Catherine's hand slammed down on the radio cutting the song off mid-sentence.

"God damn it," she cursed, throwing a pair of socks onto the pile of clean clothes.

"What's wrong baby?" Lou asked as he walked into the laundry room, Catherine had been down there for that past hour while Lou had been finishing up some paperwork.

"Oh nothing, apart from there's only two weeks until Christmas and I haven't gotten anything yet."

"Why don't you go shopping?" He innocently asked, he quickly backed away when Catherine spun around sporting a full on death glare.

'_Big mistake! Why did I open my big mouth, prepare to have your head bit off man.'_

"And when am I supposed to find the fucking time between working every hour god sends and this mountain of washing I need to get done if I don't want to go to work naked, oh and lets not forget the fact that I have a child who needs my attention," Catherine snapped, her hands gesturing wildly.

Lou had the sense to keep quiet throughout her rant but as soon as she was finished he spoke up.

"Sweetie…?" he left the question hanging, Catherine sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm just…." she blew the hair out of her face "Stressed."

Lou still kept his distance, unsure whether the storm was over yet or if it was just taking a break.

"What can I do?"

Catherine raised her head to look at him with the most innocent, lost look Lou had ever seen on her face, well except for when she was attacked but this was different.

"Hold me," she whispered, Lou moved across the room in a flash and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Catherine sighed, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Lou could feel the tenseness of Catherine's body, he began gently rubbing her back and making shushing noises, trying to help ease her stress.

"What am I going to do Lou?" she sniffed slightly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall "I just wanted to make this Christmas special, it's the first one since Eddie died."

Lou felt her body slump against his, shaking slightly as she gave into the tears and let them begin marching down her pale cheeks.

"I'm a terrible mother, I cant even find the time to buy my daughter any presents."

"You're a great mom," Lou told her.

When he felt her sobs pick up again he moved one of his hands to cradle her head as the other one carried on stroking her back.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. We'll make it perfect, I promise."

"How?" she sobbed.

Lou stepped back and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs "Because you, my angel, are going to take a nap…"

"But…." she interrupted, he cut her off by placing two fingers on her slightly parted lips.

"No buts, now as I was saying you are going to take a nap and I will get the washing done," Lou said as he guided her upstairs to her bedroom. "And then we will sort out Christmas, together."

Catherine allowed him to tuck her into bed, she snuggled down into the covers and closed her eyes.

'_How does he always know what I need?'_

Lou kissed her forehead and quietly crossed the room, he was almost out of the door when Catherine's voice brought him back.

"Do the lights and darks separately," she mumbled.

"I know baby, just go to sleep I've got it covered."

"Don't do my underwear," her eyes were open and watching him.

Lou chuckled as he asked "And why not? Its not like I've never seen them."

"I have a system and a lot of them are too delicate to go in the machine," she explained as her eyes slowly began to close again, Lou smiled and quietly shut the door.

Ten minutes later Lou had loaded the machine and was now staring at it, trying to figure out how it worked.

'_Is this thing some kind of NASA space equipment with all its god damn buttons. Why do they have to be so complicated? There should be one button that does it all!'_

Lou continued his mental rant as his fingers jabbed at the buttons.

'_Shit! What did I do, why is the screen glowing blue?'_

He slowly backed up from the machine hoping and praying that he hadn't broken it, it looked expensive.

He may have told Catherine he knew what he was doing but in actual fact he didn't have a clue, he knew the basics such as don't mix reds and whites but that was it, he relied on the nice lady down at the laundrettes for everything else.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard water rushing into the machine. Now that was done he began to sort through the pile of clean clothes that Catherine had been working on when he had arrived, separating Catherine and Lindsey's things. He paused when his hand touched something lacy, looking down his eyes widened and he picked the article up between his thumb and finger. In his hand was the tiniest black lace thong he had ever seen.

'_Now this is one I have never seen before.'_

He was still staring at it when he heard the house phone ringing, Lou ran through the house cursing whoever it was in case they work Catherine up. Reaching the living room he snatched the phone up.

"Hello….no Nick, Catherine can't come into work early…why? 'cause she needs to rest," he snapped, he was not in the mood for needy co-workers but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't Nicks fault. "Look man I'm sorry for snapping its just…she's working so hard and even though she would never admit it, it taking its toll on her. Can you manage without her for a couple of days?…..Thanks Nick, bye." Hanging up he turned around just in time to see Catherine sleepily stumbling into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Phone?"

Lou chuckled as she still seemed to be asleep.

"Who?" Her sleep muddled brain couldn't form anything but one word questions.

"I took care of it now back upstairs you go," he commanded.

"Cant," she said as she flopped down on the couch, snuggling into the cushions.

Lou watched from his position next to the phone, when he heard her soft snores he knew she had fallen back to sleep. Going to the cupboard in the hallway he pulled out a blanket and covered her with it, kissing her hair before going back into the laundry room. He took the phone with him this time, before he got back to work he phoned Lily and asked if she would be able to keep Lindsey for a couple of days so Cath could get some rest.

When he hung up he realised throughout both conversations he still held the underwear.

Catherine woke up a couple of hours later when the bright Vegas sun streamed through the window and landed directly on her face. Slowly blinking her eyes open she squinted, trying to get her bearings. Slowly she sat up and tried to move her legs off the couch but was stopped by the blanket tangled around them, smiling she untangled herself and stood up stretching, quickly scanned the room looking for Lou.

"Lou," she called when she couldn't locate him.

"In here," he called back, Catherine smiled as she heard the slightly agitated tone to his voice.

"In where?"

"Laundry room, next to the space station," he grumbled.

Catherine frowned as she made her way towards the room, she stopped in the doorway when she saw the mess, Lou was sat amidst a massive pile of clothes with smaller piles scattered around the room.

"What's all this and what the hell is the space station?" she asked as she scanned the room, when her eyes landed on Lou he was pointing behind him, following the direction of his finger her eyes landed on the washing machine just happily working away.

"That thing is like a space station with all its buttons, I'm sure if I pressed the right ones it would make me dinner," he turned around and scowled at the dreaded machine causing Catherine to giggle.

"Aww baby," she cooed as she moved to sit in his lap "Did the big bad washing machine confuse you?" Lou pouted, nodding his head slightly.

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you." Lou broke out into a huge smile "Now that's much better." Catherine kissed him, Lou returned her kiss before he pulled away.

"Did you sleep well?" He watched Catherine nod her head "Good, you need rest despite what you might think you are _not_ wonder woman."

"And _you_ need to tell me why this room looks like the clothes are trying to escape."

"Hey! This is organized mess. That pile is for your tops, pants over there and your underwear is there," he gestured to each individual pile as he spoke "The rest are Lindsey's."

Catherine looked at the piles of clothes smiling until his words registered with her.

"I thought I told you not to do my underwear," she snapped a bit too harshly.

"I didn't they were already in the clean pile, along with _this_ little number," he pulled the thong from earlier out of his pocket "Now how come I have never seen you in a thong?"

Catherine snatched the underwear from his hands.

"I don't wear them often, only when I'm wearing something particularly tight. Do you have any idea what it feels like to wear one?"

"How in gods name would I know what it feels like?" Lou looked at Catherine with utter horror at the thought of wearing such a thing.

"Right, well its not very comfy…" Catherine began but got cut off by her stomach growling.

Lou lifted her T-shirt up and began examining her belly.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked confused.

"I'm sure I heard a monster growling under here," he said as he continued searching under her top.

Catherine smacked the top of his head gently, Lou looked up, smiling.

"Come on lets get your stomach monsters fed." Abandoning the washing they headed upstairs to enjoy a rare lunch together. After Lou had explained that Catherine had the next two shifts off and Lindsey would be spending some quality time with her grandma they enjoyed a leisurely lunch on the patio, watching the sun set.

Once lunch was over Lou had forced Catherine to leave the laundry for now and relax with him on the couch. Catherine read one of her romance novels while Lou watched some TV show about cars, occasionally he would whistle or exclaim how nice the car was.

"Look at that beauty Cath." She would glance at the telly just to satisfy him but was not interested at all.

Midway through the evening Catherine had rested her feet in his lap, Lou had started massaging them without any encouragement from her. When his show was finished he looked over to see she had fallen asleep with her glasses on and her book resting against her slowly rising and falling chest. He lifted her feet out his lap and placed them on the couch, crouching next to her he removed her glasses and put both them and the book on the coffee table. Being as gentle as he could he swooped her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his chest and nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"Not now, sleep."

Lou chuckled lightly.

'_She thinks I'm after sex.'_

"That's right baby, sleep. Lets just get you into bed first."

The next morning Catherine woke up as she felt the bed dip next to her, she immediately rolled towards the warmth and comfort of his body.

"Morning," Lou kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm still asleep," she mumbled, smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Oh so I suppose you don't want this coffee."

"Coffee?" Catherine raised herself up onto her elbows, looking around eagerly.

Lou handed her the coffee once she had turned over and sat against the headboard.

"I made you breakfast in bed as well." Catherine's eyes widened when he placed a tray full of pancakes in front of her.

Putting her coffee on the bedside table she began to tuck into the stack of pancakes, after she had covered them in syrup of course. Just recently Catherine had been crazy for pancakes, when she was finished she placed the tray on the floor before she snuggled against Lou again.

"So what are we doing today mister?" Catherine asked, kissing his neck.

Lou let the sensations of her lips on his skin wash over him for a minute, breathing deeply to calm his libido he pushed her away. Catherine jutted out her bottom lip, looking at him through her lashes.

"Now don't look at me like that. We have a lot to do today and if we start anything I wont be letting you leave the bedroom all day."

Three hours later, due to Catherine insisting she had to find the right thing to wear and taking a long shower, they were strolling through the mall. Lou's hands were full of shopping bags, they had managed to get almost everything off of Lindsey's shopping list.

"What's next?"

Catherine checked the list in her hand before replying.

"She wants the Hannah Montana soundtrack….."

"No!" Lou cut her off.

"What do you mean no?" Catherine asked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips in the classic pissed off woman pose.

'_Jeez don't anger it man, she has been in a mood for days now.'_

"I mean that girl's voice is annoying and she's way to chipper."

Catherine relaxed her pose and let a small smile creep onto her face, in the end she brought still brought the CD despite Lou's best attempts to thwart her. Now they had gotten all Lindsey's things they moved onto the rest of their family and friends, which only took half an hour to sort. They agreed that now they were shopping for each other they would go their separate ways to keep the presents a surprise, arranging to meet up at the car in an hour. Lou arrived back at the car fifteen minutes earlier than the agreed time, he put his bags in the boot and climbed into the drivers seat to wait. Catherine strolled up to the car half an hour late, Lou caught the look on her face.

'_Someone or something has pissed her off.'_

Once she had pretty much thrown the bags in the car she climbed in, Lou drove them home trying his hardest to ignore Catherine's bitching about the AC being to high or the music not being good enough.

When they pulled up outside her house she climbed out, grabbed her bags, slammed the car doors shut and marched her way straight upstairs. Lou watched her silently, deciding it best to leave her be for a bit he walked into Jake's 'room' and hid her presents. After ten minutes he approached the door, taking a deep breath in case she snapped again he opened it. She was lying on her side facing away from him.

"Catherine?" he nervously asked, if there was one thing that scared Lou it was Catherine when she was pissed off, even if he did find it oddly arousing.

She rolled over to face him , he could tell by her expression that she had calmed down and was now feeling sorry for her attitude.

Catherine climbed out of bed, pushed Lou against the wall and began attacking the buckle on his jeans. He was already hard.

"Cath…." he started but she cut him off with a fierce kiss, she meant business.

"Just let me apologise," she mumbled against his lips, Lou nodded in response his dick twitching as her hand brushed against it.

Once his buttons and zipper were undone she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled them and his boxers down his legs, freeing his raging hard on. Lou closed his eyes and dropped is head back against the wall when she trailed her tongue up the inside of his leg. When he felt her lips place a gentle kiss to the tip of his dick his eyes flew wide open and he stared down at her, she raised her eyes to meet his smiling cheekily. Lou's mouth dropped open and a deep rumbling groan left his lips, she was trailing her tongue up and down his shaft very slowly. When she reached the head for the second time she swirled her tongue around it causing him to groan again.

"Oh god!" Lou groaned, it had been far too long since he had been sucked off, for some reason Catherine had never done it to him and he didn't want to make her do something if she didn't want to. He could already tell from her teasing that this was going to be earth shattering.

Catherine pulled back slightly, pacing both hands on his hips she took a good look at the whole nine inches of man Lou was. He was throbbing and she wasn't sure if she would be able to take all of him.

'_Why did I leave it so long before I did this again, Eddie was nowhere near his size. Shit what if I'm not good at it anymore!'_

Lou opened his eyes, he looked down at her taking her hesitation as a sign that she didn't want to do it.

"Its okay baby, you don't have to do this," he whispered placing both hands on her head, he really hoped she would but if she said no then he wouldn't force her.

Catherine smiled shyly "I want too, I want to know what you taste like."

Lou gulped, lost for words he silently nodded. Catherine licked the head again.

'_Now or never girl, just like riding a bike.'_

She slowly wrapped her plump lips around the head, sucking gently.

Lou groaned, one of his hands left her head and slammed palm first against the wall behind him. Catherine smiled as she heard his breathing pick up, he was obviously trying to keep his pelvis from bucking against her face but she could feel the tiny movements he made. She took him deeper into her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat, ignoring her gag reflex she moaned causing little vibrations to run through his dick and up into his body.

"Ooooooo….yes!" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Catherine removed one hand from his hip and began stroking the exposed part of his shaft in time with the movements her mouth was making.

Lou could feel his end approaching fast.

"Oh god Cath! I'm close baby," he tried to push her head away, his ex had never liked it if he lost it in her mouth during oral.

Hearing his breathless words and ignoring his hands Catherine began to suck him harder.

"Shit! Cath I'm coming!" His hips bucked against her face "Ooooooo Cath," he groaned loudly as he came.

Catherine moaned as she felt and tasted him cum in her mouth, she swallowed every drop before cleaning him off with her tongue. Lou's legs were shaking, threatening to give out on him.

"Need to sit," Catherine smiled and moved to sit with him on the bed.

"Was that okay?" she shyly asked.

"God woman that was more than okay, you 'bout killed me."

Catherine broke out into a self satisfied smile as he pulled her against his side, neither said anything for a few minutes while Lou's body calmed and his breathing returned to normal.

"Catherine, I came in here to ask you something."

"Mhm."

"Well, the thing is…while I was at my moms she noticed something about me. She said I was happier than normal, but what really did it was me disappearing into my bedroom every night to phone you. She guessed I was in love."

"Okay, what's your question?"

Lou turned to face her, smiling.

"She wants to meet you."

Catherine's eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open.

"And she wants to do it at Christmas."

**Thanks for reading.**


	27. Christmas eve and Sally

**Hope this story is still keeping you interested.**

**EminemLover98 to write a story you first need to get an account on FanFic which only takes a couple of minutes, accept the guidelines thingy for writing stories, click on document up loader (which is under publish) and select the document you want from your laptop then new story once you have done that and bish bosh bang its pretty straight forward from there : )**

**If you have any problems with it or don't understand my mad ramblings then let me know and I will be happy to help : )**

'_Why did I agree to this? I must be stupid, she's not going to want me with her son. Who would want an ex coke whore and single mom getting all cosy with their boy.'_

Catherine was mentally berating herself as she furiously cleaned the kitchen, she had been cleaning since she had woken up at 5 am. It was something she did when she was nervous, clean.

She was scrubbing the worktops, again when Lindsey entered the kitchen

"Mommy I want a drink," she stated, Catherine tossed the rag onto the counter.

"Is your bedroom tidy?" she asked as she poured a glass of juice, Lindsey nodded "Okay, well how about I go and check it."

Lindsey took the glass from her moms outstretched hand and quickly left the room, her mom had been in a strange mood all day. She had spent the morning in her room tidying but had gotten distracted by the toys she had found along the way and had been playing for the last hour instead. She couldn't understand why her mom was acting all weird to her it was just another person to meet and be friends with, she had never been a shy child.

Lindsey had just sat down on the couch when she heard a car turning onto her drive, running to the window she looked out to see Lou and his Mom sat in the front seat of his Tahoe.

Outside Lou was out of the vehicle and helping his mom out when the door flew open and Lindsey bolted out, throwing herself at Lou's legs.

"Thank god you're here, moms gone crazy," she said into his knees.

Lou bent down and lifted the little girl into his arms, resting her against his side he gave his mom a quick smile, which she returned before turning to Lindsey.

"And why is that sweetie?" Lou asked after he gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"She's been cleaning _all_ day and she made me wear my special dress," Lindsey said dramatically.

By now they were in the living room, Lou placed Lindsey down on the couch.

'_She really has been on a cleaning spree, the place has never looked so shiny.'_

Lou focused on Lindsey to see she was looking at his mom with interest.

"Sweetie, this is my mom Sally. Mom this is Lindsey, Catherine's daughter."

Lindsey's face broke out into a massive smile, directed straight at Lou's mom. Sally broke out into a similar smile before sitting next to Lindsey on the couch.

"Hello Lindsey, its very nice to meet you," she said as she held her hand out for Lindsey to shake, Lindsey giggled at the thought of being treated like an adult.

"Are you excited about Christmas tomorrow?" Sally asked, striking up a conversation with the young girl.

Lindsey nodded eagerly before reeling off a list of all the things she wanted Santa to bring her. Lou smiled as two of his girls hit it off, causing his heart to fill with more love for both of them

'_I hope she likes Catherine.'_

He knew his mom would more than like her but he couldn't stop that tiny bit of doubt that niggled away at the back of his mind. Bending down from his position behind the sofa he poked his head in-between the eagerly chatting girls, Lindsey attempted to copy her moms death glare at the interruption.

"Sorry for interrupting," he smiled at Lindsey, her face softened. "I'm just going to see your mom, okay?"

Lindsey nodded before moving so she could see around his head.

"And I want a Barbie doll just like my friends and a…" Lindsey's voice trailed off as Lou moved through the house towards the kitchen.

He entered the room quietly and stood for a minute watching Catherine's graceful body as she moved around, still cleaning. He listened as she mumbled to herself but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Catherine spun around mid rant, ready to take on the other spotless worktop.

She gasped when she saw Lou watching her, he chuckled at her expression. Making his way over to her he took the rag from her hands, tossed it on the counter and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist bringing her body flush with his so he could kiss her.

"Relax baby," he mumbled against her lips, he could feel the nervousness practically rolling off of her.

Catherine pulled back from the embrace and searched the kitchen with her eyes.

"Isn't she here?" she asked, her eyes landing once again on Lou.

"In the living room with Lindsey, baby you need to relax." He tried to get her to look at him but she was busy trying to straighten out invisible creases on her cream dress.

"Catherine." He touched her arm but she shrugged him off and moved into the hallway to look in the mirror.

Lou followed shortly after to find her fiddling with her hair.

"Catherine," he said again "Stop all the preening, you look fine."

"Fine? Fine! I want to look more than fine Lou," she whispered harshly.

"Baby, you look amazing as always." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, took her hand in his and led her down the hallway to the living room.

Catherine nervously followed, her hands were shaking and sweaty. Lou felt this so her gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Mom." Sally turned around at the sound of her sons voice. "This is Catherine."

Sally stood up wordlessly and made her way over to the couple, Lindsey shifted on the couch to get a better view and Catherine nervously moved her weight from one foot to the other. Reaching the couple in the doorway Sally did something that no one expected, she hugged Catherine. Lou stepped away to give the pair some space, he let go of Catherine's hand but her arm remained outstretched for a short while after. Looking into Catherine's eyes he could see she was still nervous so he smiled at her.

'_This is going great, she never hugged any of the other woman she has met.'_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Sally said, her head still next to Catherine's ear.

"Likewise," Catherine said as Sally released her hold on her.

Stepping back slightly Sally ran her eyes over the woman in front of her.

"Now Lou said you were very pretty but he didn't say you were absolutely stunning." Catherine blushed at the compliments and mumbled out a thanks.

Lou moved over to stand next to Catherine, he smiled at his mom and took Catherine's hand in his once again. She griped his hand tightly, still a little nervous. She didn't want to lose the best thing that had happened to her since Lindsey and this woman in front of her could be the make or break of something wonderful.

"I hope you don't mind us crashing you Christmas," Sally said looking first at Catherine then Lindsey. Catherine smiled for the first time since walking into the room.

"Its okay, the more the merrier."

She meant every word, as nervous as she was she was secretly hoping that having people over would take Lindsey's mind off not having her daddy around for Christmas. Not that he was much good anyway, he would turn up drunk and stinking of cheap perfume, with a crappy present for Lindsey then leave but to Lindsey whatever he brought was the best thing since sliced bread and she didn't want her to be upset. He hadn't gotten Catherine anything since they got married, before the wedding he would buy her teddies and little trinkets all the time but it had all changed as soon as they said 'I do'. He had become a different man, he had pretty much forced her to take cocaine and from then on she was hooked. She relied on it to get her though the nights dancing on stage in front of all the jeering men, then he had started to hit her for the littlest things. It could be as simple as she arrived home a little late after work and his drunken, high mind had concocted up images of her sleeping with another man, so she would get it. He would never hit her in the face, too easy to bruise instead he would batter her stomach with his heavy blows. Sometimes leaving a bruise but he wasn't bothered about them as long as her face remained pretty so he could still show her off to his friends in the clubs, many a time she would have to cover the bruises he left with make-up so she could still go out and earn the money he was so helpfully wasting on his so called music business.

She had tried numerous times to leave him but something had always brought her back, whether it be him apologising on her sisters doorstep with roses or just the thought of being alone. So she put up with the blows, he would wake up the next morning feeling sorry and would make it up to her by making her breakfast, apologising then giving her what she then thought to be amazing sex And that was exactly what it was, sex not making love like it was now with Lou. She had been young and foolish to think he loved her.

One night after work she had tried to leave him again but as she passed the calendar with her bags she had a sudden realisation, she hadn't had a period in two months. She had done a pregnancy test on her own in the cubicle at work, only to discover she was pregnant. Telling Eddie had been surprisingly easy, he had hugged her and promised things would get better and they did for the first year of Lindsey life. Until she had started to spend more nights working to pay for her night course. Jimmy had always encouraged her skills as an investigator but it wasn't until she had met Grissom at the club during an investigation that she really thought it was worth a shot. He had told her she was intelligent, better than this place and offered to help her train to work with him. Eddie hadn't liked that one bit and the beatings started again, one night when she arrived home she had found him in bed with some skank, in _her_ bed. She grabbed a few things and Lindsey and just headed out into the night, the start of her new life without him. And now he had died, she was saddened that he was gone, her daughter didn't have a father anymore and he was her first true love until the beatings. So yes, she meant every word.

Now they had gotten over the awkward first impression stage of the night the tension had started to ease up some, Sally moved over to the couch and sat back down. She motioned for Catherine to follow, Catherine looked at Lou first.

Lou could sense that Catherine was still a little nervous so he bent down and kissed her soundly before whispering in her ear.

"Go on, she doesn't bite."

Catherine sat down, smoothing out her dress before she turned her attention on the woman next to her.

"Now dear, I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you from Lou but I would much rather hear them from you, in your own words," she said with a smile.

The rest of the night passed with Lou and Lindsey playing card games such as Snap! While Catherine and Sally gossiped about anything and everything. Catherine left out bits about her life with Eddie, it was their first meeting and she didn't want this woman to realise what a screw up she really was plus she never talked bad about Eddie in front of Lindsey. She wanted her to make her own decisions involving her dad.

As the sky outside grew dark Catherine ushered Lindsey up to bed, insisting that she have an early night so Santa could bring the presents.

Twenty minutes later, after reading Lindsey a bedtime story Catherine headed back downstairs to join the others. She sat back down on the couch and let out a soft sigh.

'_Things are going good, lets just hope it stays that way.'_

The threesome spent the next hour sorting out the presents under the tree, happy to just talk about nonsense while they did.

Once that was taken care of they sat down to watch a Christmas movie, Sally moved into the armchair that Lou had previously occupied. Lou sat down next to Catherine, pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them and put his arm around her shoulders. Catherine snuggled into Lou's side to watch the movie.

Throughout the rest of he night Sally couldn't help but steal glances at the couple curled together on the couch.

'_They really are in love, if my years of being a psychiatrist taught me anything it was how to read people and these two are the easiest I have ever met.'_

She smiled for the umpteenth time when she Lou once again kiss Catherine's head.

Once the movie was finished Lou stood up and stretched.

"Mom we should get going, its late," he yawned.

Sally stood up just as Catherine did.

"You could stay," Catherine blurted out. She didn't want him to leave, especially not tonight. "Sally you can take my bed, I will sleep on the couch and Lou can take the pullout in my office."

Sally laughed lightly before answering.

"Catherine I may be old but I'm not too far gone to realise you and Lou share a bed when I'm not here, Lindsey has already told me that he makes her breakfast when he stays over."

Catherine blushed, knowing that they had been busted. Lou let out a slight chuckle, he was used to his moms up front behaviour and he knew that normally Catherine would have a comeback but he also knew she wanted to make a good impression.

"Mom, play nice. Are you sure about this?" Catherine nodded in response.

After half an hour everything was settled, Catherine and Lou would sleep in Catherine's room and Sally would take the pullout.

Catherine and Lou had changed into the pyjamas and curled up into bed together, Catherine was resting her head against Lou's chest when he spoke.

"She really likes you." He finished his sentence with a kiss to the top of her head.

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	28. Christmas Day

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me writing : )**

Sally woke early the next morning and headed into the kitchen to get a coffee before the rest of the house woke up, her quiet morning was quickly broken when she heard the sound of little feet charging down the stairs followed by the inevitable scream.

"Santa's been!"

Walking into the room she saw Lindsey about to run back up the stairs, obviously gearing up to wake everyone up.

"Morning Lindsey," she said in an attempt to keep the girl from waking the rest of the occupants just yet.

Lindsey ran over to her, grabbed her hand and began jumping up and down.

"Did you see? Santa's been and brought us lots of presents." She couldn't contain her excitement as it flowed from her and into the room.

Sally chuckled and nodded yes, she made her way over to the couch while Lindsey plonked herself down on her bottom in front of the pile of presents under the tree. Ten minutes later Lindsey was getting fidgety and what little patience she had was wearing very thin.

"When are they getting up? Can I wake them?" she asked looking at Sally with all the innocence only a child could hold.

Sally smiled.

'_It's certainly going to be interesting having a child around again.'_

"How about you sort the presents into piles and I will go and wake them up."

Lindsey's face dropped slightly.

"But I cant read good," she said sadly, Sally wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Well how about this, you look at the first letter of each name and that will tell you who it belongs too."

"But Lou has the same letter as me," Lindsey stated.

"You are a smart one aren't you," she said with a smile. "Yes he does have the same letter as you but his name is so much shorter than yours. I know you can do it."

Lindsey beamed at being called smart and promptly began to bring the presents out form under the tree, Sally watched for a minute as Lindsey scrunched up her face trying to read the names. Not a moment passed before Lindsey beamed and placed the present that was obviously for her to her right. Knowing that Lindsey had things covered she headed upstairs to wake Lou and Catherine.

Getting to their door she noticed how it had been left open slightly, she peered in through the gap. Her heart warmed as she saw Lou curled against Catherine's back, his arm wrapped protectively around her small frame. She was just about to knock when she saw him stirring, dropping her fist she watched the scene in front of her unfold for a moment. It was in her nature to observe people.

Lou slowly woke from a wonderful dream, before he even opened his eyes he buried his face into Catherine's neck and inhaled her scent, he loved the way she always smelled of some exotic perfume. Catherine was still fast asleep as Lou, unable to hold back any longer, began to place little kisses along her neck and shoulder causing her to wake with a moan and a slight stretch of her lithe dancers body.

"Mmmmm morning," she whispered, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

Lou nuzzled into her neck once again "Merry Christmas," he said.

Catherine pushed her back further into his chest, sighing deeply.

"That felt nice."

"What, this?" he asked as he resumed his kissing from earlier, Catherine purred in response.

Lou felt his body respond to her little sounds, as he kept kissing her neck his hand began to move down from her waist to lower regions. Catherine's hand shot out to stop his just before it slipped into her pyjama bottoms.

"No, we are not doing that. Not with your mom here," she scolded him.

Lou groaned and reluctantly placed his hand on her hip.

'_No point arguing, especially when she uses that voice but god does she know how to turn me on.'_

Sally, deciding that she had seen enough, knocked on the door.

"Morning," she said cheerfully. "Lindsey is up and eager to open her presents."

Lou lifted his head to look at his mom as Catherine buried her face in her pillow, it was obvious from the look on Sally's face that she had heard them talking.

'_Just what you need your boyfriends mom to hear, god why do I feel like a teenager being caught making out. I am a grown woman, I am allowed to have sex. Oh god! What if she doesn't agree with sex before marriage.' _

Catherine's mind was on overload, Lou on the other hand was stretching and yawning loudly on the bed.

'_Does it not bother him at all that his mom could of just walked in on something?'_

Sally noticed Catherine's embarrassment and left the room quickly to give the poor woman some space. As soon as the door was closed Catherine spun around and hit Lou on the chest.

"Ooooof! What the fuck?" Lou groaned while he rubbed the spot she had just hit.

Catherine just scowled at him as she climbed out of bed to find her robe. Lou watched her move around the room, she pulled on her robe, ran the brush through her hair and made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed Lou rolled onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling.

'_I don't think there is anything I want for Christmas, I have everything right here. Okay so maybe I would like it if Jake was here and maybe, just maybe I would like it if she hadn't stopped me earlier but I will settle for being near her and knowing she loves me.'_

As the last words made their way through his head a huge smile broke out on his face, he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her.

He spent the whole time Catherine was in the bathroom just staring at the ceiling as he thought how happy he was that he had grown the balls to tell her how he felt.

'_If I hadn't I would be sat at home on my own, eating cold turkey sandwiches.'_

When Catherine came out of the bathroom she frowned when she saw that Lou had not made a single effort to drag his ass out of the bed.

"Get out of that bed now and get down them stairs with me, my daughter wants to open her presents," she said as she tossed his sweat pants at him.

Catherine left the room and headed downstairs, reaching the bottom she almost toppled over due to Lindsey running up to her and wrapping herself around her legs.

"Look mommy, I did it all by myself," Lindsey said proudly as she pointed to the piles she had made.

Catherine ran her fingers through her daughters hair praising her on a job well done, Lou walked down the stairs now wearing his sweats and a gray t-shirt.

"Morning everyone," he called cheerily, Lindsey responded by cheering and asking her mom excitedly if she could open her presents now.

Catherine took a seat on the couch next to Sally as Lou sat on the floor next to Lindsey, the two woman watched as Lindsey tore into her presents with Lou watching just as excited by her side. Lou would exclaim at everything she got like it was the best thing in the world and to the little girl it was, but the best thing in the world to Lou was sat behind him on the couch sipping her coffee as she watched them try to piece together Lindsey's new dolls house.

"Get in there you stubborn piece of sh-"

"Lou!" Both Catherine and Sally shouted, Lindsey giggled as he got told off by his _and_ her mom.

"Wood," he finished as he managed to get the final piece of the dolls house in place. "Yes!" he shouted.

Lindsey was immediately by his side with her new dolls and the furniture for the house. Catherine got up and made her way into the kitchen to start the dinner, it was only still 6am so they had plenty of time to cook the turkey and get it out for dinner. Lou spent a few minutes playing with Lindsey before he got up and picked up one of the presents from Catherine's pile, making his way into the kitchen he covered her eyes with his hands as he moved her to sit at the table.

"Lou I don't have time for this," she tried to protest but as soon as she saw the neatly wrapped gift in front of her she shut up and made a grab for it.

Lou watched as she tore into the present, he watched her face break out into a beautiful smile. It was a gift basket full of luxury body lotions and all sorts of other feminine products, he had also gotten her a voucher which entitled her to a day of luxury. Whatever she wanted he had to do, so in theory he was going to be her slave for the day but she got to choose which day it would be on.

The rest of the morning was spent with Catherine making dinner with the help of Sally while Lou kept Lindsey entertained with all her new presents, the adults had opened their presents soon after Lou had given Catherine her first one. She was like a child when it came to gifts and just couldn't wait to open them. Lou had received the usual sweater, socks and slippers off his mom and off Catherine he had gotten a beautiful silver photo frame with a photo of their little family inside.

"It's for your office," she had told him when he had opened it.

After all the presents were opened everyone had gotten dressed and dinner had been served, as they all sat around the table thanking each other for their presents Catherine had been getting more nervous by the minute. She had one more present for him and she really hoped he would like what she had planned and if he didn't, well she didn't know what she would do then. Throughout the whole meal she kept stealing glances at the man who had stolen her heart so many months ago and had looked after it ever since.

Once dinner was done Catherine had disappeared, insisting she would be right back. Lou, Lindsey and Sally made their way back into the living room, Lindsey insisted on playing the new CD that Santa had brought her. Mid-way through the second track Catherine appeared back in the room, she approached Lou and held her hand out for him to take. He took the offered hand and followed as she led him outside, once they were stood in the middle of her lawn she turned him around to face the now closed door. Sally and Lindsey watched from the front window, Lindsey already knew what was happening because her mom had asked her if it was alright.

Lou didn't have a clue what was happening but his eyes suddenly found the big red bow that had been stuck to the door of the house.

Catherine walked up next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes she brought her mouth next to his ear.

"Move in with me?" she asked.

Lou was speechless, he had thought about living with her for weeks but now the moment was upon him he lost the ability to speak so he settled for nodding instead.

Catherine broke out into a smile, she opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as Lou pressed his lips against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up and twirled her around, Catherine giggled when they pulled apart but Lou's face had suddenly become serious.

"Lou?" She questioned.

"Cath, don't get me wrong I do want to move in but what does Lindsey think about it. I am not prepared to do so if she doesn't want it."

'_Only he would think of my daughter before his own selfish needs, how did I ever get so lucky.'_

Catherine placed her hands on his chest and gave him a quick peck on the lips, when she pulled away she noticed they had an audience.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," she said, pointing over his shoulder to his mom and Lindsey stood in the doorway to the house.

Lou turned around to look at the little girl.

"Lind's, would it be okay if I moved in with you and your mommy?"

Lindsey folded her arms over her chest like she had seen her mother do so many times.

"Will you play with me and mommy?" she teased.

"Of course I will play," he turned to look at Catherine "With both of you."

Catherine didn't miss the look in his eyes, clearly telling her what he had in mind for later.

After Lindsey had said yes to him moving in she ran into his open arms, Lou picked her up and began peppering her face with kisses.

"Ewwww," Lindsey squealed and squirmed trying to get away from his kisses.

Lou pulled away from her face and held his free hand out to Catherine.

"Come and get in here baby," he said.

Sally watched from her spot in the doorway as the little family cuddled and kissed each other.

"Love you," Lou said to Lindsey.

"And mommy," Lindsey answered back.

"Of course I love your mommy but you know the old age is getting to her so she not hear me anyway," he whispered loudly so Catherine would hear him, Lindsey laughed as Lou started walking back towards _their _home.

"Oi," Catherine shouted once she realised what he had said.

**So?**

**What did you think?**


	29. Something is bothering Catherine

**I know its been ages since I last updated and I apologise but things at home have gotten in the way, some of you guys will know what I mean ; )**

The rest of Christmas day was spent with Lindsey and his mom but on boxing day Catherine and Lou had taken separate cars over to his place and began packing his things. While Catherine sorted through the bedroom Lou worked on the bathroom, they had agreed to leave Jakes things for him to sort out, Lou had been in the bathroom emptying the cabinet's into a box when he heard Catherine chuckle.

"What's funny?" he asked entering the bedroom again.

Catherine turned around with a big grin on her face, in her hands was the pair of black panties Lou had stolen during their office romp. Lou grinned mischievously, dropping the box onto the foot of the bed he made his way over to her. Catherine put her hands up to stop him from coming any closer but Lou carried on walking until her hands were pressed up against his chest.

"Lou," she warned.

Lou's smile widened as he took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before wrapping them around his back and wrapping his around her waist.

"Just a little kiss," he said as he lowered his face to hers.

One little kiss turned into one big kiss and soon Lou's hands had worked their way down into the back of her pants, Catherine backed away and pulled his hands out.

"Cath," he whined "Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I told you, we are not doing that while your mom is here, plus we need to get all this sorted out," she motioned around the place with her hands.

Lou's face dropped.

'_God, I miss just being able to touch her when I want too.'_

"Baby please, we haven't touched each other since she came here," he pleaded with Catherine in the hopes that she would give in and put out. "I would like to christen my new bedroom at some point you know."

"Well we are not in your new bedroom, we are in your old bedroom," she stated.

"And there's no mom here," Lou finished.

Catherine glared at him before turning back to the boxes "Look Lou I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

'_Yeah and how many times have I heard that excuse these past few days, it must be something to do with me. Maybe she's regretting her decision, maybe she doesn't want me anymore.'_

Lou sighed as he turned away to carry on packing up his belongings.

They spent the rest of the time packing in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Lou followed Catherine's car back to their house, still worried that something was wrong with her. He pulled up behind her and climbed out of the car before walking around to the boot and opening it.

"I'll take these straight upstairs," he shouted to her as she walked into the house carrying a box from her own car. Not receiving any response from her retreating back he sighed and walked into the house.

Catherine knew she was being silly but she honestly had not been in the mood, for the past few days she had been in a kind of funk and Lou trying to get it at any possible time was starting to annoy her. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't understand why she suddenly didn't want to be intimate with him and was feeling like crap all the time, at first she thought she had caught some bug that was going around but she didn't have any other symptoms apart from her weird moods. The only thing she could think of was playing on her mind, she really hoped she was wrong.

Knowing she had to explain to Lou she sighed and walked upstairs to find him sat on the floor with his legs crossed and a box of his clothes open in front of him.

"Lou?" she quietly asked.

Looking up from the box he saw her shyly standing just inside the door, he could tell by how she was standing with her hands tucked in her jeans pocket that she was sorry for her harsh attitude earlier.

Before she could get a word in Lou stood up and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm worried baby, did I do something wrong?" He whispered into her hair.

She felt the sting of tears wanting to escape, the thought that he blamed himself just made her realise what a wonderful man he really was.

She shook her head then moved out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"No its not you," she said sadly.

Lou took a seat next to her on the bed and took her small hand into both of his.

"Is it ya know, women trouble?" Catherine turned around and stared at him.

"What?"

"Well could it be that time of the month?" he asked obviously hating the subject, Catherine chuckled at the look on his face then quickly shook her head.

"No Lou its not the time of the month so you can stop panicking, I think it could be more to do with my age." She tried to subtly hint at what she meant but he didn't pick up on it.

"What has your age got to do with you feeling like this?"

Catherine dropped her gaze to her lap and took in a deep breath.

'_I can't believe I'm about to say this.'_

"I think it might be the onset of the menopause," she cringed at the dreaded word.

"Oh," he gripped her hand tighter in an effort to try and comfort her, she was obviously taking this quite badly. His first thought was that he wouldn't be able to have children with Catherine but then he looked at her sad face and knew she needed him so he would just put his feelings aside and be there for her "What do we do then?"

Lifting her head she sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"I book an appointment with my doctor and see what he says."

They talked for a couple of minutes about whether she wanted him to go with her but after assuring him she would be fine they had agreed that she would go and he would take care of Lindsey while she was there.

After the conversation died down again Lou took a look around the room that was now to be his bedroom, his eyes settled on the bed they were both sat on.

"I've been thinking," he started, Catherine turned her head to look at him.

"About?"

"I think we should get a new bed."

Catherine looked over her shoulder at her bed while running her left hand over the surface.

"Why would we need to do that, this is a wonderful bed." She stated.

He smiled slightly then frowned.

"I'm not saying I don't like the bed, I would just like it to be ours." Catherine turned her gaze on him obviously confused about where this conversation was going.

"What I mean is I want it to be just ours, something no one else has been in. I would like to sleep in it and know that I am the only man you have made love to in that bed."

Catherine chuckled causing Lou to look at her funny. Catching Lou's face she stopped laughing and kissed him deeply.

"If that's what your worried about then there's no need, you are the only man I have ever had in this bed," she said once she pulled away smiling.

"But what about Eddie and your ex boyfriends?"

"I burnt the bed I shared with Eddie after I found him with some tramp in it and I've never brought a man into my home since then, its my sanctuary when things go bad and I didn't want Lindsey to meet them so it just made sense to either go back to their place or to rent a room."

Lou suddenly got the biggest shit eating grin on his face that made Catherine wonder how his face wasn't splitting in two.

"So why did I get the honour of being invited into your domain then?" He asked with the grin still firmly in place.

Catherine suddenly looked very shy and a slight pink tint came to her face.

"You had something about you that made me trust you instantly, that and the fact that I was falling rapidly in love with you."

"And I you Ms. Willows."

"So does that mean we can keep this bed because I happen to really like it, its so comfy." She dropped back onto the bed and snuggled into the comforter that lay across the foot of the bed.

Lou chuckled and answered that they could indeed keep the bed.

Catherine looked up at him from her spot in the middle of the bed with a serious look on her face.

"I forgot, there has been one other person in this bed. A few times actually."

Lou's good mood dropped instantly and he dreaded asking the next question.

"Who?" He said with a grimace.

Catherine suddenly burst out laughing "Lindsey," she managed to gasp out.

"Why you little…" Lou trailed off as he pounced on top of her and began tickling her.

Catherine squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away from his tickling fingers.

"Lindsey help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lindsey came running into the room to see her mom squealing and trying to fight off Lou's grasp, she giggled before she jumped on the bed and straight onto Lou's back.

"Don't worry mommy I'll save you…" she was cut off as Lou reached behind him with one hand and swung her round so she was pinned underneath him right next to her mom. A play fight which consisted of Lou trying to tickle both girls as they kicked and screamed soon broke out, Lou forgot about Catherine's mood and Catherine managed to block out the thought that she might not be able to have more children as she enjoyed her time with the little family she already had.

**Thanks for reading. **

**It shouldn't take as long to update again : )**


	30. Birthday treats

**Putting this up earlier than I intended for Treid : ) Happy birthday chick.**

**I've had this wrote for a while but I made a couple of changes to the original story due to a conversation I had with Honor a few weeks back.**

Lou's mom had left about two days after they had talked things out and Catherine had given Lou what he had been craving, she had made sure they christened his new room in style by letting him be in charge and take her any which way he wanted. A few weeks later they were in the middle of January and Lou's smile had still not left his face.

'_That was one hell of a night, especially when she did that thing with her legs. Man I never knew she could bend like that.'_

The only thing that was bringing him down was the thought that tomorrow he was going to be turning fifty, he had managed to get tomorrow off work so he could spend it with Catherine who had also got the day off as well as tonight. Lou however had been told by Brass earlier that he would be working on paperwork tonight if he wanted to have the day off. Little did he know that this was all due to Catherine, she had something special planned to celebrate his birthday and it would begin as soon as he got home.

She had managed to convince Brass to keep Lou there until 11.30 and then tell him he can go home, that way he would be back by midnight and his birthday celebrations could begin. So here he was working his way through the massive pile of paperwork that Brass had dumped on his desk, by 11.15 he had only got about a quarter of the way through and was feeling the strain of sitting at a desk all night and signing his name. He was just standing up for another pace around the room to stretch out his tired muscles when Brass knocked on the open door.

"Hey man why don't you go home." Brass said as he strolled in.

Lou looked up with a look a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you up to? you never let us off early."

Brass held his hands up. "Hey I was just trying to be nice, after all it is your birthday tomorrow and I wouldn't want you to be too tired that you missed out on turning the big 5-0," Brass said with a chuckle causing Lou to glare at him before admitting defeat and gathering up his jacket off the back of his chair and briefcase before walking out the door.

The whole drive home he was thinking about getting a hot shower and crawling into bed beside his beautiful girlfriend, his plans were drastically changed however when he walked into his home to a bunch of red roses surrounded by candles sitting on the side table where he usually put his briefcase. Smiling he placed it on the floor beside the table and picked up the note that was nestled in the flowers.

_Meet me in the garden._

_C_

_Xx_

Wondering what the hell was going on he slowly made his way through the house to the open French doors at the back.

Walking out his mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him, waiting for him under a canopy of twinkling lights was Catherine wearing a floor length deep green evening gown, her hair in waves and pinned back on one side with a white orchid.

She smiled that gorgeous smile that warmed his heart every time he saw it and whispered "Happy birthday."

He smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Catherine returned his kiss before she pulled away and whispered in his ear "I love you so much Lou," she pulled back to look in his eyes with a mischievous glint that made him wonder what that was all about before she said in her normal voice "And I'm going to make sure you enjoy this birthday."

Gulping he nodded as she led him over to the table that was sitting under the canopy, after he was sat down Catherine uncovered the plate in front of him to reveal his favourite dinner.

He looked up at her and smiled "This looks great babe."

Catherine chuckled quietly as she took her seat opposite him.

"Don't get too excited I haven't cooked steak in years, it might not taste as good as it looks." Catherine watched nervously as he cut into the meat and took a bite, she relaxed when she saw the smile that spread across his face and the slight groan that he let out.

Picking up her own cutlery she began her own meal.

"Are you sure its okay, I didn't overcook it or anything? I know how you like it medium rare, I followed all the instructions but you never know," she rambled as she watched him taking another bite.

After swallowing he smiled at her as he took her hand in his.

"Sweetie its perfect, its even better because you made it." Catherine smiled at him again before she stood up.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I'll get them though you've done enough," he said as he went to stand up but only making it halfway out of his chair before Catherine pushed him back down again, telling him it was his birthday so she was going to look after him for a change.

Lou settled back into his seat and continued eating his dinner, Catherine came out after a couple of minutes carrying a glass of red wine which she put next to her plate and a bottle of Lou's favourite beer.

"Wow I am really being spoiled tonight," he winked at her as she sat back down.

"Oh baby this is just the beginning," she replied in a seductive tone as she ran her foot up his leg causing Lou to loudly swallow the beer. Catherine chuckled and placed her foot back on the floor.

'_Plenty of time for that later, he is going to die with what I have in mind.'_

The rest of dinner was spent with Catherine casting lusty glances at Lou throughout and Lou finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. She was certainly making it hard for him the way she kept seductively sliding the fork between her plump lips and that wasn't the only thing she was making hard, a certain part of his anatomy was very aware of her actions.

His reactions to her teasing weren't going unnoticed by Catherine.

'_Good I want him really wound up for later.'_

Once the plates were empty Catherine smiled at him as she stood and took his hand, she pulled him out of his chair and led him into the house. Lou followed willingly as his eyes feasted on her tush as it swayed in front of him, the silky fabric of the dress hugged in all the right places making it difficult for him not to reach out and touch her.

He only realised she had stopped walking when he almost knocked her over, he smiled sheepishly at her as she turned around to face him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she manoeuvred him until he was seated on a chair in the middle of the room. He watched as she reached behind him to reveal a blindfold.

After tying it around his face she bent down close to his ear and whispered seductively "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Lou fidgeted in the seat as he waited for her return, he didn't know what she had in mind but he found the whole scenario incredibly arousing. He was just getting antsy when he heard her walk back into the room.

He jumped slightly when he felt her breath on the back of his neck.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold now but I don't want you to look until I tell you too."

Lou nodded but Catherine only toyed with the ties at the back of the blindfold.

"Promise me you are not going to look, not even a little peek."

"I promise," he managed to squeak out.

He felt the fabric fall away from his face and heard Catherine walk away from him. He waited for her command but all he heard was Catherine turn the stereo on and some seductive song with a catchy beat start playing.

He sat up straighter at the sounds filling the room.

'_Oh my god! Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?'_

"Open them." Her sweet voice said.

Lou opened his mouth and blinked a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust before he spotted her standing a few feet away from him, his mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him and he felt a distinctive twitching below his belt.

Catherine was stood in front of him wearing a very revealing cheerleaders costume, complete with knee high socks, sneakers, tiny little skirt that gave a peak at the white cotton panties she was wearing underneath and to top it all off her hair was tied in loose pigtails.

She smiled at his reaction as his eyes trailed up and down her body.

"Don't forget to breath honey," she giggled. Lou's eyes snapped up to hers and he nodded dumbly.

"You…wow….I…..I mean….wow," He gave up trying to talk and let his eyes wander over her body again.

Catherine seductively walked towards him, swaying her hips a little more than necessary, Lou reached out for her but she batted his hands away and quickly kissed away the pout that appeared on his face.

"No touching."

Lou groaned and silently watched as she began to sway her body in ways he had only imagined, he was getting his very own lap dance from her.

She was amazed she could still remember half of the moves as she moved her body around his, she knew she was doing it right from the way his fists were clenched at the side of his thighs and his eyes which looked about ready to pop out of his head.

She worked her way into his lap and began to grind herself on his thigh as she slowly removed her top to reveal the red lacy bra she was wearing underneath, Lou licked his lips and watched as her hands removed the bra to reveal her breasts topped with already hardened nipples.

'_Wow who knew I would get off on this as much as him.'_

Slowly working her way off his lap until she was on her knees in front of him she placed her hand on his belt and began to undo it all the while never taking her eyes off of his face, he watched her hands work before he caught her sparkling blue eyes. He could see her own excitement and that just added to the arousal he was already feeling. Once she had removed his belt she quickly undid his button and fly, folding back the two sides to reveal his navy blue boxers she stood back up and began to dance once again.

Lou watched as she turned around so her back was to him, she threw him a lusty glance over her shoulder as she slowly pulled down her panties. Lou let out a groan as she bunched up the discarded underwear and threw them across the room, she slowly swayed her way back over to him and once again placed herself into his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing against her centre as she worked the buttons of his shirt loose, once all the buttons were undone she pushed it away from his chest and began to toy with his nipples before running her warm tongue over and around the little peak causing Lou to groan and clench his fists harder against his sides.

She ground herself against the prominent bulge and whispered into his ear before sucking on the lobe.

"I think something wants to come out."

Lou nodded numbly, barely registering her words as he was to busy watching her breasts bounce in front of him as she continued to grind against him. It wasn't until he felt her hand wrap around his shaft that he realised what she had been doing, his eyes snapped from her breasts to her eyes as she grinned seductively at him and lowered her body onto his waiting erection.

Both let out simultaneous moans as they became one. Catherine slowly began to rock her hips back and forth driving Lou crazy with the slow pace but she still hadn't told him he could touch her. She noticed his hands twitching and straining to touch her and gave in to him.

As soon as she told him he was allowed to touch her Lou's hands were all over her body, caressing her anywhere they could.

Catherine moaned and began to rock her hips faster when he sat forward and latched onto one of her nipples, his hand playing with the other one. All her teasing had caused Lou to be extremely excited and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long if she kept up her pace.

"Baby…ugh…..you need to slow down," he ground out.

Catherine just grinned and carried on with the fast pace she had set. Lou removed his hands from her breast and grabbed onto her hips to slow her down but it was to late, his orgasm was coming swift and fast and before he knew it he was calling out her name as he shot his hot load into her.

Catherine smiled down at him as she slowed her hips until she was no longer moving and just sat in his lap.

"But you didn't," he began but was stopped by Catherine's finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh its okay baby, this was all for you."

Lou took her hands in his as he kissed her gently on the lips before moving down to her neck and working his way to her ear.

"You are going to cum tonight," he growled.

Catherine shivered in delight at his words before she whispered back.

"But your already soft."

Lou suddenly stood up, deposited Catherine onto the chair and dropped to his knees.

"You think that's going to stop me." His voice was still husky from his earlier orgasm.

He quickly parted her legs with his hands, dipped his head down and slowly trailed his tongue between her folds.

Catherine gripped his shoulders and let out a deep moan as he sucked on her swollen nub.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she gasped when he quickly entered her with two fingers.

His tongue worked her clit furiously as his fingers thrust in and out of her, getting coated with a mixture of her juices and the leftovers from his orgasm earlier.

Catherine moaned loudly as she moved one hand from his shoulder and gripped onto her own hair, her hips were bucking against him as she neared the edge. Lou could tell she was close when he felt her tightening around his fingers, he lifted his head from between her legs.

"That's it baby," he whispered as he watched her gasping for breath.

Catherine's eyes slowly opened and she looked down to meet his own eyes, Lou gasped as he saw the pure desire burning in her dark blue orbs. He kept watching her as her eyes widened but never left his as she tumbled over the edge with a scream of his name. Lou greedily cleaned her up and gathered her into his arms, deciding the bedroom was too far away he sat her shaking body on the sofa as he made a bed for them on the floor by the fire, they lay beneath the blankets cuddled together in the post orgasm bliss.

Lou looked over at the little skirt that had been discarded when they had climbed into bed, Catherine caught the grin on his face.

"What?" she sleepily asked.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About?"

"About how much I appreciate these little costumes," he chuckled as he held the skirt up. Catherine chuckled as she buried her face in his chest.

"I was so embarrassed when I was buying it, the guy had the biggest grin on his face."

"Well I'm glad you did, this was the best birthday ever." He kissed the top of her head. "And,"

"And what?" she asked.

"If I was to bring home another costume for you, would you wear it?"

Catherine lifted her head "Only for you." She kissed him deeply before snuggling back into his chest. "Now go to sleep, there's more in store tomorrow."

"More?" he eagerly asked.

"Yes more but if you don't let me sleep there won't be."

Lou chuckled "Night baby."

"Night Lou and Happy birthday."

**Thanks for reading and review please : )**


	31. A little surprise

**Here's the next chapter…may have to go into hiding after you read it :P**

Catherine woke up the next day feeling completely at ease and relaxed, she was wrapped securely in Lou's arms as he spooned her from behind and there was no other place she would rather be. Smiling she snuggled further back into his embrace, her smile grew and she sighed happily as Lou tightened his hold on her in his sleep. She would have been happy to just spend the day cuddled up in bed with the man she loved but she needed to get the house cleaned up and ready for Lindsey coming back later in the day, plus she had his other birthday present to give him.

Sighing she removed herself from the comfort of his arms being careful not to wake him, she was going to let him have a lie in for once. Once free of his arms she sat up and stretched her muscles which were protesting against last nights dancing and other activities, dropping her arms back down to her sides she looked down at Lou, he always looked so peaceful and relaxed when he was sleeping and today was no different. She spent a few minutes studying his face, memorising every line that he made no attempt to hide, which to her was not just a sign that he was getting older but a sign that he was a mature man who had lived a full and eventful life.

'_I'm so lucky.'_

Feeling the happiest she had in a very long time Catherine stood up and once again stretched her muscles, she hadn't danced that way for years and it was taking its toll on her body.

'_But it was so worth it.'_

After having a quick shower which helped work out the last of the ache in her body she threw on her favourite pair of jeans and a t-shirt which hugged her just right but was also extremely comfy to wear. She quietly cleaned up the leftovers from last nights dinner before she set about gathering up the clothes that had been scattered all over the living room, when she picked up her panties which had been hanging off the back of the sofa she made a mental note to wear that little outfit again.

'_It was definitely worth the embarrassment I endured while buying it.'_

Once she had loaded the dishwasher and put a load of laundry on she noticed the time and realised that if she wanted to follow through on the rest of her plans she needed to wake Lou up.

Walking into the living room she crouched down next to his sleeping body and gently kissed his forehead.

"Lou baby, it's time to wake up."

Lou mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up so Catherine lay next to him and pressed her body against his chest before kissing his lips, that got a reaction as Lou slowly woke up and kissed her back.

"I'm sorry I woke you but we really need to get going baby," she said softly as she pulled away.

Lou groaned and rolled onto his back using one of his arms to pull her to rest against him again. Catherine smiled but knew they couldn't stay in bed any longer, she didn't want them to be late. Using all the willpower she had left she pushed herself away from him and began to stand, she was just about to walk away when she felt Lou's hand grasp onto her ankle.

"What if I said I wanted to spend all day in bed with you." His face told her exactly what he had in mind and if she didn't look away soon she would give in and just forget about everything else.

"As much as I would like that too baby I know you will enjoy what I have planned, so come on," Catherine said as she pulled out of his grasp and walked into the kitchen to put some coffee on to try and wake him up a bit. "Get your butt out of bed and in that shower."

Lou chuckled as he heard Catherine shouting from the kitchen, knowing he would not win he dragged himself out of bed and made his way upstairs for a nice hot shower.

When Lou hadn't returned downstairs after half an hour Catherine went to check what was taking him so long only to find him stood in front of his closet looking lost.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well since I have no clue what we are doing today I don't know what to wear," he grumbled.

Catherine smiled slightly at his grumbling, she thought it was incredibly cute that he couldn't decide on what to wear. Reaching into his closet she pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans for him to wear, after handing them to him she made her way back downstairs.

It wasn't long after that they were driving in the car with Lou asking where they were going and Catherine refusing to tell him, insisting it was a surprise.

And what a surprise it was when she pulled into a baseball stadium, he turned in his seat so he could look at Catherine's smiling face.

"Baseball, are you serious?" he asked stunned.

Catherine's face dropped slightly "Yeah, its okay isn't it? I mean I thought you liked baseball, you always watch it on TV," she rambled on thinking she might have been wrong about her choice of venue.

When Lou's face broke out into a huge grin she relaxed slightly.

"Alright? Babe this is fantastic!" He exclaimed as he started to rush out of the car.

Catherine laughed at his obvious excitement as they walked hand in hand to the stadium.

As they made their way to their seats Lou continued to babble about how awesome it was that she had gotten him tickets to a baseball game.

"It has been years since I last went to a game," he said while he tugged on her hand, trying to get her to hurry up.

Catherine smiled as she allowed herself to be led through the crowds of people, she knew that if anyone tried anything Lou would be there to protect her so she was happy to just loosen up and enjoy herself.

She spent most of the game sat in her seat watching Lou as he eagerly cheered on the team he was supporting and shouting abuse at the other team, she had never seen him so free.

She had really wanted to wait until they got home to give him his final present but seeing him this happy she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

'_I just hope he's okay with it.'_

Nervously she slowly stood from her seat so she was next to Lou as he cheered on his team and stood on her tiptoes so her lips were right next to his ear.

After taking a deep breath she decided to take the plunge and hope he was okay with everything.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered before pulling back to watch his reaction.

Lou suddenly stopped everything he was doing and as if in slow motion turned his head to face her, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open in a shocked expression.

"Your what?" he mumbled.

**And that ends this chapter and story. **

***goes into hiding***

**But before you all decide to kill me I am working on a sequel which will continue where this one left off.**


End file.
